Falling Away
by MarshAngel
Summary: When the heirs of two kingdoms join secretly in a time of political tension, can they handle the consequences? and who will pay the greater price?
1. Default Chapter

Falling away 

MarshAngel

watsonma@hotmail.com

Rated: R (for future chapters)

The first chapter starts very slowly and nothing happens really, just necessary background information, but I promise it gets better. It's a long story to tell so I'm pacing myself. _  
This is a Silver Millenium setting. Serenity and Endymion have made a decision that will change everything for everyone, especially themselves and with every step they take they make certain a future that cannot be changed. _

Please Review but don't give away the plot and keep the guessing down to a minimum. Also please, if you like it, don't add repeating reviews that say nothing but 'update' or 'more'. Only genuine reviews bad or good please. 

Chapter 1

It had been another unremarkable day. It had begun and ended the same as the day before it and a dozen days before that. The events changed but somehow each day seemed colored with the same insipid gray hue that made her feel like a trapped animal desperate to escape. One day ran into the next and she felt she was fading away into monotony. 

Serenity VI sat down at her vanity staring at her reflection in the gilded mirror. She wanted to be alone, to brush her own hair and relax in solitude, but she hesitated to insult her new maid Marila by telling her to go before she had completed her duties. She yearned for more privacy these days but for all her power as royalty that was one wish that was rarely ever granted.

She stared into the mirror at the image looking back at her with a vague sense of dissatisfaction. She looked like her mother, without her elegance of bone structure. Perhaps it would come with the years. Undoubtedly it would; her mother resembled her mother and so on with minimal variations in their appearance throughout the generations of Queens; a remarkable genetic heritage but hardly one of any intrigue or importance. Over her shoulder Marila was working through the ends of her wavy blonde hair. It would undoubtedly be a while before she was done given the considerable length of it. She sighed quietly, impatient to have it all done. 

It was oddly ironic that with all the wealth, power, and luxuries she had, she still had nothing she truly wanted. At the moment all she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts more so than ever before. The urge to be alone recently was overwhelming. She no longer wanted to be surrounded by laughing friends or adoring subjects. The social events she attended, where people laughed and danced gaily made her want to recede into the walls. The people had all begun to look alike and sound alike. She knew what they would say before they said it and she didn't need to draw on her abilities to do so. It was repetitive, stagnant. 

The things that ran through her mind these days made her uncomfortable being around others; particularly those gifted with mental talents. She fantasized about going places she'd only heard others speak of and doing things she'd only read in books and heard people whisper about. Being alone with her thoughts and dreams was a rare opportunity. There were too many public duties to be attended to, too many people to meet with, and too many people following her around all day. The few moments of solitude she had were the fast fading few before she closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep. 

"Marila where is my mother?" she questioned the maid who seemed a bit startled at the question, having devoted herself entirely to the task of brushing her hair. 

"When I passed Na-tan in the hall he said she was still speaking with Prince Mikhail." she replied.

Serenity sighed quietly. Their discussion would no doubt continue late into the night followed by meetings with the Council of the Serene Alliance in the morning. For the first time, despite numerous lectures, she was actually taking an interest in the politics of the kingdom she would some day rule and the situation worried her. Perhaps it was only because she could sense her mother was worried, not the usual concern for her people but a deep worry that she was trying to hide but Serenity could still feel. 

Her mother was a tower of unfailing strength in her mind. When she'd been younger she'd thought there was nothing her mother couldn't do and somewhere deep inside she still believed that. For the first time, it seemed her mother questioned herself and that scared Serenity. 

In her eyes nothing had changed. The situation currently between Earth and the Serene Alliance had been tense since the end of the rule of Endymion I for a variety of reasons that included the endless cycle of violence on Earth and their lust for knowledge that they simply weren't ready for. The current King, Endymion II, his son, and the King's brother Prince Mikhail believed wholeheartedly in their ancestor's cause. They strove ambitiously towards a greater, more powerful Earth and saw the Serene Alliance as an intrusive annoyance always looking over their shoulder. 

Earth didn't want to be a part of the alliance, though perhaps that was a recent development due more to their recent technological advances and the last three hundred years of centralized government.

From a diplomatic standpoint the relationship with Earth had been stable for a long while. But over the last few years there had been the subtle implication, from her representatives, that Earth, particularly considering their recent development, believed itself worthy of the Moon's position as the leader of the solar system. 

Of course they would have called it national pride. If matters hadn't been so serious, Serenity would have been amused by that. After all pride in one's country had little to do with the superiority complex Earth seemed to be developing out of the belief that as the origin of life in the system it should be the center of things and yet it had been wrongfully eclipsed by its moon. 

They enjoyed the fact that the Serene royal family paid homage yearly at the temple of Selene on Earth. It was a small thing but the people of Earth considered it evidence of their importance. The ancient temple of Selene that Serenity had visited only a few months ago was also located on Earth and it represented the power and the right of the line of Serenity to rule the system. It was shrouded in mysterious origins. It was rumored to be the birthplace of one of the Universe's most powerful weapons, the Silver Crystal. 

Serenity had spent much time thinking about Earth lately, if only because it was the subject on the tongue of everyone in the palace and the kingdom. For the first time Earth was being offered the opportunity to be a member of the alliance. Why her mother had chosen this period in time she really didn't understand. 

What she did understand however, was that Earth was hesitant. The Terrans seemed to think that joining the alliance meant ceding power to the moon and equating themselves with all the other planets, which in their minds, was less than they believed they deserved considering their ancient history. She had to agree with the moon's position however, not only out of patriotic duty but personal opinion. If Earth wished to continue trading with the rest of the planets in the alliance, they would have to conform to at least some of the alliances requests and that would involve restructuring their government.

Earth's government, though now centralized consisted of local princes and nobles all under King Endymion. Many of the nobles and princes were enemies and were seemingly always involved in a war or some smaller but no less violent altercation. It was dangerous to trade with such an unstable and violent planet and currently, the alliance continued to risk it only because of its vast resources.

"That's enough Marila," Serenity announced to her maid with a bit more stiffness than she intended. The poor girl looked a bit offended.

"I'm tired. You've done a wonderful job." She forced a smile. "It's enough for tonight. It's getting late; why don't you go? 

"Do you wish me to get you ready for bed your highness?"

"No. Thank you, I'll be fine. "

Serenity watched as Marila curtsied, bobbed her curly blonde head, and walked across the wide expanse of white veined gold marble floor, the heels of her slippers clicking loudly all the way to the carved cedar double doors brought from Earth hundreds of years previously, and let herself out of the room. 

Serenity sighed with relief when she was finally alone. She sank down unto the soft pale blue chaise lounge looking across the expanse of her room towards the balcony. Sheer white drapes covered the diamond paned glass doors and soft earthlight filtered through them. She wasn't tired, that is, she didn't want to sleep, although she knew she probably should.

As unremarkable as this day had been, there was a bonus. Had this been any other day she knew her personal assistant Aahe would undoubtedly be here right now announcing her schedule for tomorrow, filling in every available half hour with some duty that 'must' be done and asking what she wanted for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and informing her whom she would be having each meal with. 

After having her princess snap at her in annoyance the previous night however, it seemed Aahe had finally noticed Serenity's annoyance and spoken to her mother. They had decided that the stress and tedium of having her entire life scheduled days ahead of time by someone else and having no time to sit and think had gotten to her and she deserved a break. 

Having been already committed to the day's schedule she'd had to attend all her appointments, which had included awarding the winner of the Royal Fencing Tournament, visiting the children's ward in the hospital and reading to them, and having lunch with the visiting ambassador of a planet whose name she could neither pronounce nor recall at the moment. Throughout all she had been surrounded by two royal guards, her personal assistant, and her mother's friend and advisor Luna. 

She should have been tired after such a full day but her mind was stimulated. There were a dozen dreams running through her head of what she would do if she weren't here in this palace, on this moon. They dreams ran the gamut from ordinary to the near impossible. She wanted to swim in an ocean, not the steaming lake beyond the palace. She wanted… Her face flushed. It was best to keep some of those thoughts from the forefront of her imagination.

It wasn't all bad after all. Being a princess wasn't exactly torture; it had its moments and she supposed she should be grateful. Life was, if not exciting, then tolerable. She was quite used to the formalities that came with her title, years of practice had ingrained all the information necessary to perform her duties without thought. She occasionally daydreamed through entire ceremonies, automatically saying the required words. It was mindless, lifeless, and utterly boring. 

She rightfully felt guilty for her feelings but she wanted the same excitement and joy she witnessed in some of her own people. Visiting Venus, she'd seen what she dreamed of; people were so open and happy, contented. They never seemed to get weighed down by their own thoughts or desire that their lives should be any other way. Perhaps it was simply a case of the grass being greener on the other side. After all, what girl didn't dream of being a princess? 

She stared across the length of the wide bedchamber to the white on white pristine high bed. On the delicate silver leafed table sat a colorful picture that broke the monotony of the immaculate room. It was a picture of her friends, her senshi. They were all laughing and carefree, the sun glinting behind them as it set brightly on the horizon of the sparkling lake. That carefree time was gone now. They were each so busy, she with her ceremonial duties and they with their training and the obligations of their own titles. 

She missed the days when she was younger and free to do as she liked for the most part, enjoying the company of her friends. She had yearned to dance at balls and go out with her mother as a child but now she looked back and wondered why, when childhood had been so much simpler. Balls were little more than a social gathering for the politically minded. All the seeming fun and romance of dancing the night away was washed away when one chose partners based on their political beliefs and affiliations. 

She'd attended her first ball when she had turned fifteen and the time came to put into practice all the things she'd been learning and put away her childish indulgences. She took on many of the ceremonial duties her mother had once attended to. Now more than two years later, those duties had become mindless obligations. She wanted more. 

She launched herself from her couch and did a graceful twirl across the marble floors reveling in a momentary sense of freedom. Her long skirts made a swooshing sound as they swirled around her legs. Tomorrow would be hers to do with as she wished. Such a simple thing, a day; but with no one to organize it into an excessively coordinated and well-timed series of duties, it was a precious gift. 

She walked over to the balcony doors, drew the curtains aside, pushed them open, and slipped outside. It was a beautiful night, warm and clear. She inhaled the sweet scent of flowers, gardenias that hung in pots from her balcony and a variety of other flowers in full bloom down in the garden below. She looked up at the night sky in wonder and was amazed that she never got tired of seeing the beautiful blue and green earth hanging there in the sky. It was like a watchful presence that gave her a sense of security. She wondered if people on Earth ever looked up and thought the same of the moon. Probably not; no doubt they were too busy fighting their wars to be bothered with the beauty of a night sky. 

She became aware after a few moments that she wasn't the only one admiring the night. She peered across the garden that her balcony overlooked towards the apartments directly across from her own. Being blessed with the same keen eyesight as her mother she could make out a man lounging casually at the corner of the carved balcony rails 

He leaned against the wall, his dark shirt open to the waist, and a silver goblet in his hand. The light reflected off it as he turned it casually in his hands. A wisp of fragrant smoke curled around him, originating from a tiny incense pot resting on the stone ledge. His pose seemed relaxed, but she sensed a tension in his posture that implied that at any moment he could move with a quickness that would betray his current languor. The image was seductive.

It took a moment to realize she was staring but she soon recognized him. It was Endymion, the Earth's Prince. He was visiting the moon on behalf of his father along with his uncle, Prince Mikhail to continue talks with the Serene Alliance. She'd been introduced upon his arrival but she had just barely been paying attention to the formalities of the occasion. She'd been daydreaming about rare black berries from Mars.

Realizing she'd been staring intently, she hurriedly looked away from him and back up to the Earth, hanging lopsided in the sky as if held by a pair of careless, invisible hands. He was intriguing, she supposed, even from this distance, posed in a fashion that was decidedly romantic. Of course that was dependent on the description of what was considered romantic that she'd discovered from reading one too many silly novels Mina had brought with her from Venus.

Mina had a bounty of such books. Venusians weren't nearly as literary minded as their neighbors Luna and Mercury. They actually wrote and read books for enjoyment rather than single-minded goal of attaining knowledge and self-realization. She secretly enjoyed them far more than she should since they were the furthest things from literature considered appropriate for a future queen. 

She glanced back to see if he'd noticed her assessment. If the smile, a satisfied smirk really, on his face was any indication, he had. She flushed, embarrassed to have been caught staring. She really hadn't intended to but his face simply drew the eyes in even from this distance. She forced her eyes away.

He didn't seem to share either her concern for discretion or any of her embarrassment because he kept his attention focused on her. She could feel his eyes and sense the heat of his much more thorough appraisal as if he were standing right before her. She flushed even hotter, feeling the heat travel up her neck to her face. She snorted indelicately at his rudeness, turned her back, and returned to her rooms, closing the door and drawing the curtains violently. 

Her curiosity was aroused however, and after warring with herself over whether being caught looking at him was worth it; she drew back her curtains slightly and peeked out. He was still there. He was no longer alone however. 

A woman with long, straight, dark hair, dressed in a scandalously revealing dress had joined him, her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him passionately. Why she continued to watch she couldn't say, but her curiosity was cured when the dress began to slip down one shoulder followed quickly by the other half. Endymion's arms encircled her nude body, holding her against him, just barely keeping the dress from falling to the ground. Serenity hurriedly pushed the curtain back in place, appalled at what she'd seen. 

She warred with the desire to look out once again. She pulled the curtains back slightly to let only one eye see out. Endymion had the woman in his arms, and she could almost hear her giggle as he pulled her with him and left the balcony and returned to his room. 

She pulled away from the balcony curtains and walked back to the center of her room. Men! Terrans! Couldn't he have attempted to control himself? They were to be here for only a few days and this being, the third day he had already found a woman to satisfy his lust. It was moments like this that made her grateful the moon had a matriarchal rule. Creatures so lacking in principles and easily manipulated by their sexual desires should never be allowed rule of anything so important as a country let alone an entire planet. 

****************


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Away

MarshAngel

watsonma@hotmail.com

Rated: R (for future chapters)

Chapter 2

Serenity awoke to the sight of her mother sitting beside her on her bed looking as much a part of the brilliant white surroundings as anything else in the room. She was as usual dressed in white and sitting on the white covers of her bed. She'd chosen the white-themed décor herself a year and a half ago but it was beginning to wear out its welcome. It seemed to epitomize the very blandness and boredom she lived and had come to despise.

"Mother?" She inquired sleepily sitting up slowly. She couldn't recall the last time her mother had been in her apartments. She was usually far too busy to spend much time with her. She missed being young and tagging along after her mother constantly even when she shouldn't have been. She wasn't a little girl anymore however; holding on to her mother's skirts was simply not cute anymore. Besides her mother's schedule was even more hectic than her own.

She looked up at the beautiful woman who appeared far too young to be her mother. She was elegant, beautiful and absolutely regal. Her face seemed to have escaped any touch of time, the beauty of her youth still in full bloom. 

"Glad to know you still recognize me honey, considering it seems I haven't seen you in months," her mother replied, smiling with typical serenity that her daughter had not yet mastered despite her misleading name. 

"I forgive you." 

"Do you really?" the Queen questioned teasingly. "The way I hear it you've been moody, irritable, and remote."

Serenity raised a brow. "And who, may I ask gave you that flattering description?"

"I'll never reveal my sources," her mother replied. 

"I see Aahe has been complaining," Serenity said knowingly.

"She loves her job," the queen confirmed. She hates relinquishing her charge."

"I wish she'd love her job a little less," Serenity grumbled. "I suspect the people of the moon have seen more of me than is entirely necessary. Just for a week or two I'd like to have my time to myself. I'm tired of meeting ambassadors and attending groundbreakings and…"

"I know. But you are their princess and the people need to see you."

"If they see any more of me, I'll lose my entertainment value."

"I've spoken to Aahe about lightening your schedule and letting you have a few days, Queen Serenity comforted. She could easily see that the unrelenting schedule was beginning to wear Serenity down. "Today is your first. What do you plan to do with it?"

Serenity wrinkled her brow. She hadn't really given it much thought.

"Maybe I'll spend some time with the girls."

"Actually, Mináxi has gone back to Venus for the remainder of the week and Litalya has accompanied her. Reimi's grandfather is ill and she has returned to Mars to visit him and Amyra has been researching in the libraries since yesterday."

Serenity frowned, as much at her mother's formal use of her friend's full names rather than her preferred shortened versions, as well as the fact that her mother knew more about what her friends were doing than she did. 

"I would have known all this had I not been so very busy."

"I know dear, but you all have your different responsibilities. Perhaps over the next few weeks you'll see more of each other."

"I suppose I'll spend some time in the garden reading that book Amy gave me."

Her mother raised an elegantly arched eyebrow but said nothing. Serenit had little patience for reading, particularly on any subject Amy might have found interesting, but she had no doubt she would find a way to entertain herself. 

"Will you be meeting with Prince Endymion and the others today?"

"No. I had a late dinner with Prince Mikhail last night. We decided to take a break from discussions today and meet with the rest of the council later in the week. Endymion declined but his Uncle Mikahil accepted my invitation to take a tour of the city.

"I must go. I don't want to be late," Queen Serenity announced getting up from the bed.  "Enjoy your day dear."

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yes of course," the Queen replied as she left the room. 

*****

Serenity took breakfast in her rooms alone and contemplated what to do with herself. She was so used to itineraries that without one she couldn't help feeling a little lost. After finishing her meal she walked out to her balcony.

It was a beautiful day. She could hear water bubbling in the fountains below.  She returned to her room, and changed into a simple blue dress and left her apartments, heading for the gardens. For a moment she was almost tempted to walk to the other end of the palace and visit Amyra in the library but she knew, given the level of concentration Amy had undoubtedly devoted to her reading, she would be fortunate if her friend looked up at her while she occasionally grunted to acknowledge that she had heard what Serenity had said. 

She was at the entrance to the gardens when she realized she'd forgotten her book. She sighed in slight annoyance with herself but wasn't about to turn back to get it. It wasn't as though she would have really read it anyway, but pretending to do so would have been something to do. 

As she paused between the two large white fluted pillars that announced the beginning of the gardens, she breathed in the fresh air. She was so caught up in the sound of birds and the smell of freshly cut grass that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Your highness."

Serenity jumped. The voice chuckled softly.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. Seems you were trying to inhale the whole garden."

Serenity blushed. "It's ok Artemis. I was just a little caught up, that's all."  She turned to face the thing, white-haired man who, strangely, on occasion was a cat. "Why aren't you with my mother? I thought you would accompany her today." 

"No, I'm trying to avoid Luna as it is, I hear she's on the warpath. And that path too often treads all over me. She's accompanying your mother today.  I have other duties to attend to anyway. Your mother has once again left me in charge of finalizing the details of this ball she's planning," he said with a long-suffering sigh."

"She only does it because she knows you're best at it," Serenity complemented, knowing that it was what he wanted to hear. 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you best," he replied grinning widely, a smile that made his feline blue eyes light up in his pale face.  "I hear you're free today."

"Gratefully so, yes. It's been a while since I've had an entire day all to myself. I'm a bit lost as to what to do with my time."

Artemis nodded in understanding before grinning conspiratorially. "You're not the only one with a free day. Though I'm sure _'he'_ is more than capable of filling his time."

Serenity's brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding to whom he was referring. 

"I see the news has yet to reach you."

"News or gossip?" Serenity accused with evident amusement. Artemis was a king of gossip. He seemed to know everything that went on with everyone in the palace.

"Semantics," Artemis tossed the concern aside. "I am, of course, speaking of the popular Prince Endymion."

"What about him?"

"Well as I've heard it, the women of the moon are making it their mission to make him feel as _welcome_ as possible."

Serenity turned up her nose at Artemis' grinning implication and snorted delicately, remembering the previous night. "They really should endeavor to cut back their efforts. We wouldn't want him to feel smothered or worst yet, so welcome he'll decide to stay."

 "You mother would be appalled at such an undiplomatic statement coming from the future queen," Artemis scolded with mock dismay but his horrified expression once again collapsed into a grin.  

"My mother would be more appalled at how the prince takes advantage of her hospitality."

Artemis ceded the point. "Well I must go torture the cooks and take a whip to the maids' backs," Artemis announced playfully as he retreated."

"Goodbye Artemis," Serenity called out.

She turned her attention back to the garden, taking in the multitude of colorful flowers and shades of green. It was one of many gardens surrounding the palace and not even the largest one by far, but she loved this one particularly. It was the one that most resembled the garden around the temple of Selene on Earth. It had a lily pond complete with lotus flowers and koi, water fountains that flowed out of statues of swans and fat babies and willow trees whose limbs hung heavily to the ground as though they bore the weight of the sky. It was a peaceful spot, not because it was quiet but because there was so much life and sound with butterflies, birds, fish, and tiny little flying dragon-like creatures that lived on the moon alone and resembled translucent flying sea-horses.

 She stepped out unto the soft grass that was still somewhat moist with morning dew and headed for her favorite spot by the lily pond. She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked, examining the groups of daffodils and lilies that were placed almost carelessly here and there. She stopped suddenly when she realized someone else's footsteps had fallen into step with her own. 

She looked towards her right, up into a pair of blue eyes that weren't bright blue like her own or pale and cloudy like others she'd often seen but startlingly clear and sharp like chips of glacial ice, as if they saw much more clearly than others. 

"You shouldn't pay so much attention to gossip you know," Endymion reprimanded.

Somehow it didn't surprise her to realize he'd been hidden away, listening to her. After last night's display she expected anything. Already she felt as if she knew him though they hadn't really ever spoken. 

 She flushed slightly, embarrassed at being caught talking about him. She got over it quickly becoming annoyed at him for mentioning it.

 "And you shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations," she returned before she really thought her words through. It was bad manners to return a rude comment with one of equal rudeness. As Artemis had said, it wasn't particularly diplomatic.

"I wonder if it's entirely wrong to eavesdrop on a conversation about one's self?" He pondered aloud. "Besides, gossip is hardly an appropriate line of conversation don't you think?"

"I wonder myself, if it's still considered gossip if it's actually true."

"I'm sure someone with far more concern for upholding the codes of appropriate social behavior would know best." His voice was light and touched with humor. 

"But that someone isn't you is it?" She snapped tersely trying to keep annoyance out of her voice and barely succeeding.

"Hardly." He grinned widely and she was amazed at the sight. His face lit up with boyish good humor. "But then you have some rather unprincess-like attributes as well, voyeurism being one of them, so I don't feel entirely worthy of reproof." 

He was teasing her but it annoyed her that he should draw attention to what she considered a moment best forgotten. "You should; if only for pointing them out," Serenity reproved, a little miffed and more than a little embarrassed at his reference to last night's incident. 

She began to walk, not particularly caring if he chose to keep up with her or not. She couldn't really explain her behavior to herself but then she decided not to try. She could hardly be considered at fault for his blatant rudeness. She decided at that moment that the rumors about Terrans had some truth to them after all. They were barbarians, if only because of their complete lack of appropriate behavior. If their prince behaved so rudely, how then did the rest of them?

 "You are named after your mother," he stated rather randomly, having decided to keep up with her. It was a stupid thing to say, certainly not the most brilliant opening to a conversation, and he knew it even as the words left his lips. He couldn't explain his desire to have a conversation, particularly on such an inane topic, with the queen's pampered brat, but so far she hadn't been quite what he had expected. 

She was as reserved as he'd expected but far more willing to return his inappropriate quips than he'd thought. She was interesting, he decided; he'd expected dull but she didn't seem at all concerned with fulfilling his expectations.

When they'd first, been introduced she'd barely looked at him and muttered the appropriate words. It was as though she hadn't been there, but thinking of other things she considered far more important. It wasn't a reception he was used to but the bored expression on her face had convinced him, at the time, that she was as uninteresting a person as she had presented herself to be. Today, however, having declined the queen's invitation to tour a city he'd already seen, he was left with nothing to do and had found himself wandering in these gardens so remarkably like the ones he'd left behind in his own palace and here she was. 

She'd seemed angelic, standing between the two columns in that sleeveless sky blue dress that curiously enhanced all her best qualities, which, he noticed for the first time, she possessed in abundance. She'd looked far more _interesting_ than she had on their first meeting. Perhaps it was for lack of entertainment choices that he'd approached her and listened in on her conversation and was at the moment making redundant conversation with her. Whatever the reason, she seemed far more intriguing than he'd thought. 

"And you after your father," she replied blandly. 

"Seems a bit lacking in imagination don't you think?"

"Yes but then what is there to imagine? For the past nine generations every Serenity has looked remarkably like the one before her and possessed of a similar placid expression, living in the same palace, and ruling the same people, it only makes sense that they'd all have the same name."

"Sounds rather boring."

"I am well acquainted with boring," she stated dryly and immediately regretted revealing as much.  

She glanced at him. He smiled a wry half smile that made him appear boyish and cynical at the same time. He was much better looking than she'd first thought when she'd met him briefly upon his arrival. He had narrow, long lashed icy pale blue eyes that seemed capable of being both seductive and cruel, an aristocratic nose, and a stubborn jaw. It all came together to form possibly the most handsome male face she'd ever seen. She wondered that she hadn't been struck by it when they'd first met, but she suspected her mind had been otherwise occupied at the time, with thoughts of food if she recalled correctly.

"I can understand how that could happen. This isn't the most exciting place."

Serenity took immediate offence.  "And I take it Earth is just the most exciting place in the galaxy; everyday is a brand new adventure, each moment abounding with something new and wonderful. I bet the air is just rife with joy and constant entertainment," she stated with mocking excitement. 

"In comparison to this place, without doubt," he replied, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I hardly see reason for you to complain," she rebuked, a little miffed at his insult of the only home she'd ever known. "You seem quite adept at entertaining yourself." 

"The moon is not without it's charms," he replied knowing exactly what she was referring to, and wondering if that was annoyance he heard in her well practiced calm voice.

 "But it is, quite frankly, by comparison, far less than anything Earth has to offer."

"And you have undoubtedly experienced every excitement Earth has to offer?" If he said yes she wouldn't be surprised. His face spoke of experiences of which she couldn't begin to dream and would no doubt be embarrassed if she could.

"Not everything," he goaded, "but I aim to try. Being bored as you are, I assume you've already experienced the full measure of all the moon has to offer."

"I wouldn't begin to know what you mean," Serenity sniffed at his implication, her face growing heated. 

"Perhaps your restlessness is due to a lack of passion. It's easy to be bored when one has no capacity for enjoyment," he stated blandly.

"I have plenty of passion," she retorted. "And I'm not at all restless." The man obviously had a penchant for insulting words. He was ill mannered, ill bred, and…. Her mind ran out of invectives. Still she kept a calm expression and tone. There was no need to satisfy his lack of manners by showing him a reaction.  

How had he known about her restlessness? She wondered. Was it written all over her face? What if he was right? Maybe her restlessness had more to do with her than her situation. 

He resisted the urge to smile. Though he had been referring to that specific kind of passion, he couldn't help but wonder about the other kind. Women of the moon were known for their purity not their passion, however one chose to interpret the meaning of the word. Her countrymen were decidedly of a peaceful persuasion, rather dull by his standards. They weren't generally given to strong drink, violence, sport, dramatic emotions and they were certainly not known for their more private passions. 

Some would think of this as a paradise, where little crime occurred, peace was the norm, life was uncomplicated, and good health a guarantee. But all this perfection was boring. The moon was quite similar to Mercury. It was a place of scholarly pursuits, a haven for philosophical thought and political discussions. Life was well planned here on the Earth's moon, the center of the alliance of planets, but the people didn't have a passion for living it.  

Still he couldn't help but think about her in a far more carnal sense. Her accurate assumption that he referred to her passion for life, instead of the more inappropriate line of conversation that he was purposefully leading her towards made him curious as to whether she was as innocent as he guessed she was. His imaginations had taken a decidedly less than innocent turn.

"But no one to share it with I'm guessing." He stated purposefully misinterpreting what she'd said.

"If we're speaking about your definition of 'passion' then I can hardly go around spreading my 'passions' as indiscriminately as you do. I prefer to focus my attentions on more deserving individuals like my fiancée." It took self-control not to grimace at her own words. She hadn't intended to say that and she didn't know what had possessed her to let the words slip from her mouth. Mentioning her fiancée was a defense mechanism but against what she couldn't explain.

She was obviously not entirely as naïve as he'd assumed. But then he'd also assumed she was not affianced. The thought that she might be engaged had not for a moment entered his mind. Thinking back, it was rather naïve of him not to have assumed as much. She was, or rather she would be, the most powerful person in the system one day. It was only natural for her to have a marriage already arranged to benefit her and her kingdom politically. Most likely it was one arranged at her birth or not long after. Many women her age on Earth were already married and birthing children. It occurred to him that he didn't know why it should matter that she was engaged but somehow it did. 

"I'm sure your fiancée is particularly grateful to be on the receiving end of such fervent ardor," he commented dryly.

Serenity flushed at that comment. Mael was not the recipient of any 'passion' from her. She'd been engaged to him on her fifth birthday and most of the little time she had spent with him had been in the company of his parents or her mother. He was satisfyingly handsome, congenial, eight years her senior and she supposed he'd make an adequate husband. Passion was not a consideration in their arrangement. The goal was really an alliance that allowed them access to his home planet Drué's lunar mines She was satisfied with the arrangement. It could have been much worse; he could have been old, ugly, barbaric, or perhaps worse he could have been from Earth. 

She very nearly laughed at that thought. Her mother and the Lunar council would probably rather have her marry a Venusian horned pig than deal with the political fiasco marrying a Terran would result in. It wasn't even a consideration. She doubted any Terran would consider lowering themselves to marry a cowardly Lunarian anyway.

The Terrans were a violent bunch. They considered going to war an act of bravery. The planets in the alliance generally considered them backwards, power-hungry, and barbaric. The sympathetic, an obscure minority, considered them passionate, romantic, people with a thirst for knowledge rivaled only by their love of violence. 

"My fiancée is no concern of yours."

That was true enough. Nothing about her life should concern him. He really should apologize for his behavior and be on his way; he'd been inexcusably rude. But he remained, looking down at her blonde head, wishing she would look up at him instead of staring into nothing. 

They had come to a stop by a tiny alcove where the bright sunlight filtered through the leaves of the surrounding trees before the lily pond. She appeared to be examining the leaves of an overhanging willow tree in great detail but he knew she wasn't really thinking about the tree at all. He wished he knew exactly what she was thinking, but at the moment her mind was closed to him. 

 "On Earth we have a fruit called the passion fruit. It's said to inflame the passion between lovers. Perhaps you should try it," he suggested.

"I don't have need of it. But I'm sure you've made much use of it," she replied wryly.

"It's quite, tasty, you just might enjoy it. In fact, I'm certain you would." 

The sound of his voice, deep and caressing made her blush, not just as a result of his innuendoes but just then his voice had caused a shiver up her spine that made her entire body tremble and she hoped he hadn't noticed. He was unbearable and yet he'd caused her to blush more often in the few minutes she'd been in his presence than she probably had most of the year.

She turned to face him and looked up at his face, the sight of which made her blush even hotter. The way he was looking at her intently made her feel awkward and a bit uncomfortable. She tried to get control of herself; she didn't know what was wrong with her but she was certain she needed to leave his presence this very moment.

 "Your Highness," She began and then glancing down, she realized that he was holding the end of a long lock of her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. She froze in surprise at the intimate act, completely forgetting what she'd intended to say.

"Endymion," he corrected softly. He didn't take his eyes off her. He stared right into her wide dark-lashed blue eyes that reminded him of a giraffe; they were so expressive. They were the exact shade of his mother's sapphire pendant, _The Heart Of The Ocean_. 

Looking at her, he had only one thought in mind, one that stunned him. He wanted her with an intensity he couldn't recall feeling before.

He frowned. Why hadn't he felt this same overwhelming desire when he'd first met her? Certainly nothing had changed between then and now. He knew little more about her now than he did then. Her beauty certainly played a huge part but how could he have been so oblivious before?

Why was he frowning? She wondered. Was there something on her face? Did her hair feel like dried straw? Why was he holding her hair?

"You have my hair," she muttered inanely.  

"Yes," he replied simply, holding the silky strands for a few moments longer before letting it drift back down to join the rest of her soft blonde hair wafting in the breeze that had just picked up. 

Serenity realized her heart was pounding erratically. She was suddenly very uncomfortable. The tension between them was building quickly as they stood staring at each other, neither saying anything. 

 "Serenity," a voice interrupted, and she jumped a little in surprise. She was however relieved at the interruption. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a breath she only just realized she'd been holding. 

Serenity and Endymion turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. Coming down the path was Amyra. 

"Amy," Serenity greeted happily. "I thought you'd still be confined to the library.

"Your Highness," Amy greeted Endymion.

"Endymion, please" he corrected. Amy nodded and curtsied as was appropriate. She prayed the heat rising in her face wasn't visible beneath her pale skin. She had met Endymion briefly at his arrival and had been impressed by his good looks to a degree that embarrassed her. She was a scholar and a princess of Mercury, one to be impressed by the content of a man's character and his willingness to seek knowledge, not the beauty of his façade. Still, the eyes were a useful tool of science and by extension logical thought, and logic demanded that she accept that he was extraordinarily good looking, enough to make her just a little flustered in his presence, particularly when his pale eyes looked directly at her as they were now. 

She had no doubt any woman would feel the same; certainly Serenity was just as flustered. Looking at her princess however, told an entirely different story. In fact she heard Serenity's tiny voice in her head demanding that she find a way to extricate her from this conversation and his presence. How strange. Fortunately she was blessed with ingenuity (better to call it that, than a glorious ability to lie well). 

"Aahe has something very important to discuss with you Rena," Amy addressed Serenity. "She says it can't wait. She wants you to meet her in the west wing by the statue of Selene. Your mother told me you were free today and I'd thought to take a break from my research, perhaps if you have time after your meeting you could meet me in the library. Since you're going to be busy I should get back to my work."

Serenity was impressed. She glanced at Endymion to see if he accepted Amy's ingenious excuse. His face gave nothing away. She excused herself and hurried away. Walking down the corridors of the palace moments later she realized that once again she was without a thing to do. 

*********


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Away

Chapter 3

MarshAngel

watsonma@hotmail.com

Rated: R (for future chapters)

Serenity rolled over in her warm bed smiling in a most satisfied way. Whatever dreams had been floating around in her head during the night floated away. She refused to acknowledge their content or the strange feelings she'd awakened with, better to push them aside for things much easier to wrap her mind around.

It was yet another morning that no one had awakened her at a time she found unfit for functioning. She sat up in bed surprised to find someone in her room. She hadn't heard a thing. 

The maid had been exceptionally quiet as she laid out her breakfast on the table before the window. She greeted her princess and drew the curtains to let in the bright morning light. The scent of the food was delightful and her stomach growled as if on cue. She rolled ungracefully out of bed and bounded towards the table. 

On her breakfast tray was the usual hot cereal dribbled with honey and a half sugar roll steeped in warm pomegranate juice. On the right side of the silver tray rested an unrecognizable fruit. She picked it up, examining it closer and the scent was delightful but alien.  The round purple-black fruit had been cut into halves and the bright yellow interior filled the room with its aroma.

Serenity called out to the maid who was still adjusting the drapes.

"What is this fruit?"

"I believe the cook referred to it as passion fruit," your highness.

It's a part of the shipment that came with the Earth royals. Prince Endymion suggested we add it to your plate. He said you might enjoy it. Cook says it's rather exotic."

Serenity was surprised and a bit confused. Considering the conversation to which the fruit referred was it proper for her to accept the gift, particularly when it came from a man whom she didn't particularly like? But it was only a fruit so there was certainly little harm to her ego to accept it, besides it smelled amazing. Ignoring the proper etiquette, instilled in her since before she could she could even sit up on her own, that demanded she use a spoon, she used her finger to scoop a bit of the soft flesh-covered seeds and brought it to her mouth. 

It was as delicious as it smelled, both tangy and sweet at the same time and very much unlike anything else she'd ever tasted. She doubted anything of the sort existed on the moon.

Luna wasn't blessed with the variety of climates that allowed earth to grow such a wide variety of fruits and vegetables. Growing possibilities on the moon were limited and crops required expert care to grow in the everlasting spring climate.

She could easily understand how the fruit got its name. Her imagination ran wild with wicked scenarios under which the fruit came by it. She blushed at the direction of her thoughts and the images that came with them.

It would be a shame if negotiations with Earth fell apart altogether and they lost the opportunity to trade in fruits such as these. Minor consideration though it was, her mother would certainly be disappointed if the pineapples she enjoyed so very much were no longer available. She supposed they could be cultivated in the vast arboretums of the moon but like everything else grown in controlled conditions, it would be different somehow. 

As she devoured her breakfast quickly, savoring the passion fruit in particular, she wondered if etiquette required her to search him out and thank him for the gift. It wasn't as if the gift were offered out of camaraderie or any similar sentiment. Though, could a gift be offered in rudeness? She wasn't quite sure. 

She felt only slightly guilty about her behavior yesterday and that was only because she'd been taught for far too long the value of democracy and choosing the right words. If not for those ingrained skills she felt he deserved a little rudeness. But was the fruit a gesture of apology on his part or was it to be a catalyst for further rude behavior on her part of which he had already accused her?

She gulped down a last bit of cereal. She really did think too much sometimes, at least on unimportant matters such as this. What Endymion thought or did was of no importance at all.

Today she would spend the day with Amy, and Mina was also returning today from Venus today. She had made no specific plans for the day but she was certain she or one of her friends would come up with some idea of how to spend their free hours.

She was getting into her gown that one of the maids had laid out for her early this morning in her dressing room when a knock came on the door.  She sighed, Amy was a little too well bred even for a princess. Certainly there was no need to knock, all the other girls came and went as they liked from her rooms. She couldn't answer the door in her underclothes however, and her maid wasn't helping her get dressed so she couldn't send anyone else to get the door. She yelled 'enter' loudly in a decidedly ill-bred fashion that would have made her mother cringe. She was breaking a lot of rules lately.

She heard the door open and close. 

"Come in here and help me," she yelled from the dressing room. She was struggling with the closures on the back of her gown. This would have been a lot easier if she'd allowed her maid to stay instead of sending her away. She gave up and grabbed a brush, deciding to work on her hair and choose a simpler gown from the vast array hanging in the closet. 

The sensation of hands at her back nimbly fastening the difficult closures surprised her, because they felt much too large to be Amy's. The presence behind her was definitely not Amy. She turned around suddenly, her eyes widening at the sight of Endymion standing behind her. 

"What are you doing here?"

" You invited me in. You wanted help."

She blushed furiously at the idea of him helping her to get dressed. It was certainly a more intimate act than decorum allowed. Reprimanding him for bad behavior would be pointless however, since everything he did seemed to break one rule or another. 

"I thought you were Amy." 

She frowned thoughtfully. "Actually you answered how you got in here not why you're here."

"Very observant," he replied dryly. "I'm inviting you out for a walk."

Serenity looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" 

"I find you interesting and I require entertainment."

Her dubious expression made him smile. 

"I don't think I could be nearly as _entertaining_ as so many others. Besides, I'm sure your other _'friend'_ would be more than happy to entertain you." She really should have bitten her tongue rather than make yet another reference to his sexual exploits. 

"You underestimate yourself. I have no doubt your ability to entertain would surpass many others. And you're a much better conversationalist than my _'friend'_. I'm afraid she talked so much with so little meaning; I had to convince her to talk to someone else. 

Serenity flushed brightly, annoyed with herself for actually considering such a base statement a compliment. 

"I'm afraid a walk is out of the question. I've already made plans with my friends." She paused a moment, thoughts running through her mind faster than she could account for. "Perhaps you'd like to join us?" She very nearly smacked herself. Reflexive politeness had won. She wondered whether or not she'd like him to decline or not.

"Perhaps I would," he replied, squelching any ideas of not being in his presence today. "I'm very much interested in meeting the famous Lunar guard.

 "Only Amy, whom you've met, and Mina, the princess of Venus are joining us. Rei and Lita are still visiting Rei's grandfather on Mars. They won't return until tomorrow.

He nodded in understanding. "I suppose you've heard our stay will be extended?" He changed the subject

Serenity furrowed her brows in questioning.

"The talks have been extended by another week at least," he illuminated. "I suspect it's not so much for diplomatic discussions as much as your mother would like to seduce my uncle by showing him the wonders of her kingdom. I believe they're planning a trip to Venus and then to Mars." 

Endymion's uncle Mikhail was Earth's ambassador and the main representative for the Rose family on Earth's council. He advised his brother and his nephew on political matters and had commandeered the subject of the possibility of Earth joining the alliance. Queen Serenity was doing her best to show him all the benefits the alliance had to offer. 

She was surprised at Endymion's bluntness. There was no mistaking how he felt about the matter.

"You're not very diplomatic," she criticized. 

"If by diplomacy you mean my willingness to hide my true feelings beneath a veneer of 'positive' words and complex language, then no. I don't suppose I am.

"So you want to go home then? You feel this is a waste of time and there's nothing here of any interest to you so these talks should be discontinued so that you might return to more 'interesting' things on Earth before my witch of a mother can convince your Uncle to do something utterly contemptible like recommend that the Earth join the Serene Alliance and enjoy benefits such as those he'll witness on Venus and Mars?"

"I wouldn't have used those particular words, but yes," he replied smiling.

"Well you didn't want to hear 'diplomatic language'," She reminded, returning his smile.

"For the record, I never called your mother a witch."

Before she could reply there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," she yelled again.

"You know that's a dangerous habit you have. You should really try yelling 'who is it' first."

"I don't usually have strange men knocking on my door at this hour of day. It's not a great concern of mine."

"I suppose you invite strange men in at other times of the day then?" He teased.

She resisted the urge to do something childish like sticking out her tongue or more violent and satisfying like stomping on his toe. 

Endymion caught the thought and smiled, grateful for his mental abilities. He wished she would stick out her little pink tongue. He could definitely make use of that agile part of her body. He could do without the toe stomping however. 

"Rena?" a soft voice inquired sticking her head in the dressing room doorway. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her face flushing as she saw the Prince. "I thought you were alone."

"Serenity just barely resisted rolling her eyes at Amy's shyness."

"It's ok Amy, Prince Endymion was just... he'll be joining us today."

"Oh," was all Amy said. Serenity couldn't determine if that was disappointment, resignation, or pleasure. Amy might not have been psychic but she certainly had a strange ability to hide her thoughts and feelings, so that even Serenity couldn't quite pick up on anything. It was quite annoying at times not to be able to catch a stray thought from her. On the rare times she did however, she wish she hadn't. The things that went on in Amy's head were too complicated and quick to decipher. Her thoughts ran a mile a minute, albeit quite focused and amazingly, on quite a few things at the same time. It was enough to give anyone else a headache.

Endymion greeted Amy warmly. They had apparently talked for a while after she'd left them in the garden yesterday.

"Are we having a party?" a loud cheerful voice interrupted from the doorway. 

All heads turned to greet Minaxi. Serenity couldn't help but notice how Endymion examined the bright-eyed blonde princess of Venus in seemingly the same fashion most men did, quite thoroughly. 

Mina was, as was typical for her, wearing a brightly colored sleeveless gown that flattered her shape and she was lacking for nothing in that area. Endymion couldn't help but be impressed by her seeming perfection from the enticing softness of her full breasts to her small waist and curvy hips. She screamed of femininity and sensuality. 

There was something else about her; perhaps it was her amazing likeness to Serenity. They had very similar faces but the likeness seemed to end there, with Mina being slightly taller with even more golden blonde hair and Serenity generally more petite and delicate. There was something about Serenity that wasn't immediately obvious but was alluring in a way that wasn't entirely dissimilar from Mina's natural seductiveness, just subtler. How could two women look so similar and so different all at once?

If Mina noticed his observation she didn't show it. She was quite used to the way men looked at her. 

"Is something wrong Rena?" Mina questioned switching gears suddenly?

Serenity looked confused at the question.

"You were frowning just now," She pointed out.

Serenity flushed. She hadn't even taken note of the fact that she was frowning at Endymion's examination of her friend. She wasn't offended, really she wasn't. It was simply annoying how all thought of subtlety flew out the window when Mina entered a room and men simply stared. It was undignified really. Surely they possessed more restraint; but of course this particular male was from Earth so his behavior was to be expected. 

"I was just thinking about something, nothing important," she replied casually. 

"Prince Endymion, meet Princess Minaxi of Venus," Serenity introduced. "Endymion is joining us today."

'Your highness," Mina whispered demurely and dipped into a graceful formal curtsy as Endymion pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. 

"Endymion, please" he corrected.

"Please call me Mina, everyone does. Minaxi is very old-fashioned."

"So what are we doing today?" Serenity demanded of her friends, her sudden outburst, loud and odd to her own ears. "Yesterday was..." she stopped herself before she blurted out that yesterday had been remarkably dull particularly since she'd spent the day avoiding Endymion whom she had to admit now would have been a source of entertainment, even if he wouldn't have been her first choice, and he made her _uncomfortable_, for lack of a better word.

"Well it wasn't how I wanted to spend my day off," she finished. She could sense Endymion's eyes on her, as if he knew that she'd spent hours wandering the palace halls and then reading poetry in her room

"Perhaps we should leave that choice to Prince Endymion, as he is the guest of honor," Mina suggested.

Serenity held back the desire to sniff indignantly at that idea. 'Honor indeed'.

Several hours later found her in an unexpectedly undignified position that she wouldn't have dreamed to be a possibility today. She was perched on the edge of a rock overlooking a small lake of steaming water, dressed in a bathing leotard, prepared to jump but scared out of her wits. She glanced down at the faces staring up at her expectantly from the water below. There was a teasingly smug expression on Endymion's face that annoyed her so much she could feel the determination building inside her. 

She lifted her chin high, gathered up her courage, raised her arms gracefully and dived off the cliff into the water. She hit the steaming lake with a splash. 

That wasn't nearly as graceful as she'd hoped. She didn't surface immediately, holding her breath and swimming beneath the surface. The water was clear and the bottom of the lake was covered in fine glistening white stones mixed in with sand. She was a good swimmer but she wasn't prepared for the sight of Endymion's face appearing as if out of nowhere before her. Panicking she headed for the surface, gasping for air when she broke the surface and coughing to get rid of the burning feeling in the back of her throat from having breathed in water. She glared at him angrily, unable to come up with any outburst that would sufficiently vent her anger. 

Coming up here hadn't been her idea but she'd been outvoted by Endymion, Mina, Amy and Malachite, one of Endymion's guards. Mina was the one who had suggested going swimming in the private lake in the mountains behind the palace, a pastime in which they hadn't indulged in a long time. The lake was fed by underground hot springs and the water was kept a comfortable temperature by the cool air. She hadn't been here since she was a child and bringing Endymion here wasn't exactly her idea of entertainment but it wasn't entirely bad. 

For a moment, when she'd walked up the rocky trail and seen the blue water glistening, and the steam rising from it to mix with the chill air just as she remembered it, she'd felt a little like a child again. She remembered when she used to come here with her friends all the time and on rare occasion with her mother. It had been fun, a type of freedom she never enjoyed anymore.

This was very different however. Somehow she felt like she was breaking some rule or another with Endymion and Malachite here. Certainly the thoughts that had come to mind when she'd seen Endymion bare-chested with water glistening off his perfect form were far from child-like. She'd been irrationally annoyed with him since that moment he'd first taken off his shirt as if somehow by agreeing to Mina's suggestion he was leading her down a path of crime. 

Unable to come up with an honest reason to yell at him she let out a low growl of frustration. She realized she'd been glaring at him a while and her face grew hot as she realized he'd been staring back at her, calmly studying her face. The sound of Mina's voice broke both their concentrated stares.

Serenity turned towards Mina who was floating comfortably on her back a little ways off. 

"I forgot to mention," she began, "I spoke to Duran while I was at home. He said that Mael is on his way from Drue. He'll make it just in time for the ball, so you'll have an escort after all. Ooh that rhymed," she giggled.

For a moment Serenity was a bit confused as to whom they were talking about.

"Your fiancee," Endymion reminded seeing the confused expression on her face and knowing, coming from him, the reminder wouldn't be welcome. He'd discovered the name of her fiancée from Amy yesterday. As he'd suspected it was an arrangement made many years before.

"I am perfectly aware of who he is, thank you," she replied tersely. For a moment she had been completely off kilter, her mind entirely caught up in the moment. She needed to get away from him. Being around him seemed to either make her say things she wouldn't normally say or render her senseless. 

She turned her back on him and swam for the shore. Endymion watched her fascinated by the movements her body made as she waded up unto beach, outlined perfectly by the body-hugging, white swimming costume. 

"What was that about?" A deep voice questioned coming up from behind him.

"What?"

Malachite didn't reply knowing Endymion understood exactly what he meant. He'd known Endymion all his life and he had a fairly good idea what he was thinking now. 

"It's nothing," Endymion replied.

"Be careful," Malachite warned.

"There's nothing to be careful of," Endymion replied. 

Serenity was even more frustrated with herself by the time she reached the small picturesque stone cottage only a short distance from the lake and made her frustration known by giving the wall at thee back of the house a swift kick. Unfortunately she wore no shoes and stubbed her toe Instead. Her pain distracted her from her disarrayed thoughts for a moment.  

Her anger was only a defense. What she'd felt in those last few moments while she glared at him out there in the water was definitely not anger. She couldn't even begin to describe it. Her body was reacting to him in ways she didn't expect.

"You are a very strange woman Princess. What did the poor wall do to offend you?"

Serenity whirled to face the source of her frustration. She didn't understand why he unsettled her so much. Every time she was in his presence she felt as though she were doing something wrong, that she was in danger somehow. 

"Are you following me?" She demanded. His half-naked presence here, in this room with its paintings of the lunar landscape and framed images of her mother and grandmother, seemed an intrusion. 

He shrugged. "I thought I could use a break."

"Bored already?"

"Not quite."  He wasn't about to explain to her why he'd followed her back to the cottage when he couldn't or wouldn't explain it to himself and was going to have a hell of a time explaining it to Malachite later. 

She was staring again. She should really look away but she couldn't. He seemed to overpower whatever room he happened to be in and the sight of his muscled stomach and broad chest still slightly wet drew her eyes like magnets. 

"It's cold. You really should get out of your wet clothes," he suggested. He withheld the information that he'd like to help her out of them. He'd spent little time with her and yet every time he saw her he felt sexually deprived, as if he hadn't touched a woman in a year. It was too bad the lake was warm, the chill in the air seemed to be working to increase his desire rather than counter it.

She realized he was right and flushed red at what had made it obvious to him that she was. She crossed her arms over her breasts. 

He was standing so close, his bare broad chest only inches away and she wouldn't have dreamed she was so lacking in restraint that she would actually reach out and touch him. It was such a simple action, but it was so very intimate.

He was as surprised by her action as she was and couldn't help but respond to the feel of her warm hand on his bare skin. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her eyes as if drawn in.

 He was going to kiss her and she was standing there frozen, as if a statue, panicking inside, her heart pounding, but wanting him to do it desperately. He did she wasn't cold anymore. One moment it was as soft and as gentle as a kiss could get and then his tongue slipped between her lips and she was feeling a dozen different sensations each one pleasurable. Already his hands were exploring the soft curves of her body when they heard the sounds of voices approaching. They jumped apart as if burned, both their faces flushed and their hearts pounding. 

The door swung open and the rest of their party entered, chattering loudly. Serenity was happy Rei wasn't among their party. She was certain she didn't have control of her thoughts at the moment and she was happy not to have a strong psychic around reading her scrambled thoughts. She wasn't sure what she was thinking now let alone a few moments ago. She wondered if the fact that she and Endymion were on opposite sides of the room seemed strange to anyone. No one seemed to take note of it however, and she let out a small, relieved breath. 

At least she now understood her wariness. That had been very wrong. Perhaps that had been why it had felt so good. There was a crime committed after all, a small, but definite betrayal. It couldn't happen again and yet her body was telling her that she couldn't wait until it did. 

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Away

Chapter 4

MarshAngel

watsonma@hotmail.com

Rated: R  (sexual content; mature language)

This version for fanfiction.net has been modified from the original to remove some sexual content. Whatever's left should comply with an R- rating…on my terms anyway. There is certainly less in here than in any popular romance novel. The original version (with only slight changes) can be seen on my Website. 

She had managed to avoid seeing Endymion for most of the day so far. Yesterday, after their 'incident' at the cottage, she'd had to sit through dinner with him and it had been a draining event with her constantly glancing over at him and then trying to pretend she hadn't while keeping up conversations with everyone else. She'd been relieved when it was over but it hadn't helped her sleep the night through. She'd gotten up in the middle of the night and peeked through her balcony curtains wondering if he was awake too. He obviously had not been cursed with the same affliction because his room had remained dark. 

Unfortunately she couldn't rejoice in her ability to avoid a man that part of her wanted to see and it wasn't quite past midday yet. There was much of the day left and many more opportunities for _mistakes_.

She was alone in her room only because her remaining senshi, Lita and Rei, had arrived early this morning and after seeing them briefly they had had duties to attend to, which at the moment included practice. She, on the other hand, had nothing to do. She was going to have to speak to Aahe about starting up her schedule again. Her duties may have left her with little time for herself but they kept her occupied and perhaps they would take her mind off the inappropriate thoughts that kept running through her head, thoughts that invariably involved Endymion.

She glanced at the large, unusual, carved metal clock that stood against the wall of her sitting room. The girls had already begun their practice and she was bored being by herself; perhaps she would go watch them. 

When she entered the training room by way of the balcony above the large open area, she was stunned. Amy and Malachite stood back to back joined in a battle against two separate teams of Rei with Endymion and Mina with Lita. What in the name of the goddess were the two men doing down there. Didn't they realize that the girls could hurt them easily?

She didn't dare interrupt however, knowing she could easily cause more trouble with her interruption. Were they using magic or was it merely hand-to-hand combat?  She could see two swords lying abandoned on the ground. Perhaps they'd decided to make the fight a fair one. 

She wondered how fair it was to have Mina and Lita on the same team. Both were very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and Lita, the taller of the two was as strong as many men. Then of course there was Amy and Malachite; from their conversations yesterday she had gathered that the handsome white haired leader of Endymion's guard was very intelligent, possibly a brilliant strategist. The two had the advantage of brainpower. The team of Endymion and Rei was a mystery. Rei was unpredictable, fast, and she fought dirty. Endymion was obviously physically imposing, beyond that she knew nothing of his fighting abilities. 

She watched as they battled, her eyes wandering back and forth between each group, invariably settling on Endymion before she reminded herself to look away. He was better than she'd expected. He was fast, rather graceful for a man, and more than a match for anyone in the room. She winced as he landed a kick to Lita's ribs. She supposed it was only fair; Lita had punched him in that same spot only moments before and had gloated triumphantly at having finally penetrated his defenses. She wasn't gloating anymore.

She hadn't seen a fight this exciting in a while. She peered over the balcony excitedly. She really shouldn't enjoy such violent displays but the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves. They hadn't had such a challenge in a while. The addition of two unpredictable players allowed them to exercise a range of skills they couldn't with each other, knowing each other too well for their practices to be truly challenging. 

The battle took a turn and came to surprising end when Mina reflexively used her senshi abilities, and sent a beam of hot light speeding towards Rei and Endymion. The ultimate surprise however, was when Endymion and Rei disappeared from view and Mina's beam hit the wall behind them. The two reappeared a few feet from where they had stood.

Rei was visibly surprised, as was everyone else except Malachite. Mina rushed towards the two apologizing fervently.

"How did you do that?" Rei demanded when she'd gotten over her surprise?"

"You don't know?" Endymion questioned, confused by their surprise. "I was under the impression that all senshi could teleport."

"But you're not one and we need transport enhancers to do it on our own. Serenity can and so can the Queen but none of us, except Mina, and it's difficult for her, can do that without transport enhancers," Amy informed.

Endymion merely shrugged. "I guess that makes me very talented then," he commented casually. 

Serenity was surprised. She hadn't been aware that any of the Terrans possessed magical abilities and she supposed everyone else had assumed the same. 

As if he sensed her presence, he glanced up at the balcony, looking directly at her for a second and like a coward she left the room in a hurry. 

"We really should talk, you know." 

She nearly stumbled as she walked down the hallway wondering how he had caught up with her so fast.  

"I walked very quickly," he replied to the question she hadn't spoken aloud, his icy eyes twinkling humorously. Her eyes widened at the realization that he was very talented indeed. He'd just picked the thought right out of her head.

"What did you wish to discuss?" She questioned politely as though she had no idea.

He grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt. "Yesterday..."

"Was an accident," she finished. "I've already forgotten it."

"I doubt that," he replied dryly. "Believe it or not I don't accidentally kiss women."

"I believe it," she replied. She was sure he kissed many women quite purposefully. 

He smiled. She wasn't anything like he'd expected. He'd expected to find an uptight cold princess, one he'd have had no interest in speaking to let alone spending time with, and perhaps she was a little of that, well uptight anyway, but he hadn't expected her to be at all as vibrant, beautiful, and unconsciously sexy. He hadn't expected it but he was more than willing to take advantage of it. It struck him momentarily that he should probably be avoiding her like a plague but he ignored the thought.

"Endymion."

Endymion turned to face the intruder, annoyed at the interruption. A tall man with dark hair and dark eyes approached them. Serenity noticed for the second time his resemblance to Endymion, in height as well as expression. Endymion's uncle, Prince Mikhail gave a polite nod and greeting to Serenity before turning to his nephew. His features were more solemn and harsher and his face held what Serenity could only describe as a grim expression. 

"We must speak," Mikhail stated simply. 

Endymion understood the expression on his uncle's face. It was important. 

"I hope to continue this conversation later," Endymion said as he excused himself, his words laden with intent. Despite his obvious determination however, Serenity was firm in her own determination not to speak to him. She wasn't denying his attractiveness anymore and acknowledging it meant avoiding his presence at all cost.

Serenity made her way back to her quarters and much to her surprise her mother fell into step beside her. 

"You came back early," Serenity noted. Her mother and her guests hadn't been due to arrive until tomorrow.

"Yes. The Duke decided he'd seen enough after we had a brief visit on Venus. It was unfortunate that we arrived amidst a celebration to the Goddess Selene. They counted my arrival as auspicious and the Duke naturally assumed that I received such glorious treatment regularly."

"And he assumed that the same would be expected of the people of Earth," Serenity recognized. Her mother nodded in acknowledgement.

"He is unwilling to accept that we do not demand, encourage, or make efforts to inspire any kind of irrational devotion to ourselves. He called the people weak-minded and brainwashed'." The queen sighed wearily with a touch of frustration in her voice.

 "The council is considering cutting off trade with Earth."

"But we can't do that!" Serenity declared in shock. "Even if we can get by on our own without it's resources, that would damage the economies of all the planets, including Earth."

The Queen nodded in agreement. "I know. But as the Duke predicted, anti-alliance sentiments have continued to grow on Earth. A Venusian merchant was attacked last night. The council is demanding that something be done."

Serenity was silent in her concern. Earth wasn't part of the alliance so even if authorities on Earth were willing to find and prosecute the perpetrator of such a crime, there would be little chance of real justice since any persecution would be carried out according to the laws of whatever country on Earth the crime happened in with no consideration to alliance laws whatsoever and undoubtedly with a bias in favor of the criminal. 

After today's events on Venus, any chance of Earth joining the alliance seemed distant. Duke Mikhail Rose would report back to his brother and things would continue as they were. The divide between Earth and the rest of the solar system would continue to grow and the strengthening movement on Earth against the Serene Alliance would gain momentum and might even become a threat to the entire alliance. 

Things would be so much simpler if the people of Earth thought less of their individuality and autonomy and more of themselves as a cultural unit, a part of something greater than merely their individual countries. Serenity had a hard time understanding how one could equivocate joining the alliance with a loss of identity, but then perhaps that was merely a cover for their true concern, power. They were unwilling to acknowledge a sovereign greater than themselves and with the patriarchal system that existed on Earth it was even worse to cede that power to a woman. 

The queen smiled wryly. "It's probably not a good idea to admit that I don't know what to do. The council isn't just thinking of trading; they're thinking of cutting off contact altogether. On the other hand, if we do that, then we can't protect Earth or ourselves from the darkness I can feel building. Something is happening on Earth and I have a feeling it will affect us all if I can't put a stop to it."

Serenity smiled. "No one expects you to be perfect Mother."

Queen Serenity smiled with irony. "That's just it. They do."

As she lay awake in bed, Serenity's mind ran once again to the conversation she'd had with her mother earlier in the day. Her mother and the Serene Alliance had been trying to convince Earth to join The Alliance for months now. King  Endymion II had finally sent his brother, Duke Mikhail Rose and his son Endymion III to speak with Queen Serenity but she could see now that they really weren't ready to accept the rule of the alliance.

The people of Earth saw the Serene Alliance as the enemy, a powerful kingdom ready to swallow up their own, and purge them of the sense of individuality and the vast array of cultures they valued so much. Given their understandably great sense of self-worth they felt they deserved to become more than another Venus or Mars, just another planet in the belt of the Moon Kingdom. Their obsession with their individuality and self-importance was part of what kept them warring with each other. 

The move to ask Earth to join the alliance was initiated by Queen Serenity on the basis of the 'feeling' she had about growing dark powers on Earth convincing many Terrans that the Moon Kingdom was a threat. There were of course other benefits but it would also be easier to gain knowledge and protect the planet as well as the rest of the system if they would simply allow her to intervene, which as things stood didn't seem to be likely. Now there was evidence that the people of Earth were already beginning to think of the Serene Alliance and particularly the Moon Kingdom, not as an ally or protector, but as nothing short of a powerful bully that wanted to control Earth and its vast resources. With the attack on the Venusian merchant, it seemed those sentiments had finally grown violent. 

Instead of encouraging Earth's joining, which would give the alliance the opportunity to show the people of Earth that they weren't the enemy and win them over with all the benefits the alliance had to offer, the council of the Serene Alliance wanted to withdraw their offer and end relations with Earth altogether. Serenity trusted her mother's feelings. Queen Serenity wanted to intervene, to the benefit of Earth, before something terrible happened. And she could see by the expression on her mother's face when she mentioned it that she believed something terrible was going to happen. Perhaps it was destined and it was out of their hands but it wasn't fair not to try to stop it.

Unable to sleep, Serenity got out of bed. She had left her balcony doors slightly open to let in the rare warm breeze. The white curtains billowed in the wind. She pushed them aside and walked through the doors. She could hear the birds chirping in the garden and the night was clear and beautiful with the Earth shining beautifully and brightly above. She couldn't help but wonder if there was someone on Earth looking up at the moon too. 

She concentrated and felt the shift as she willed herself to teleport down to the garden. It was slightly more tiring than walking around through the palace halls but this way no one would see her. She enjoyed taking these walks on warm nights. The grass was damp beneath her toes and she enjoyed the sensation she rarely got to feel.

"We seem to have an amazing sense of timing don't we? Always finding each other."

Serenity jumped and squealed in fright at the sound of Endymion's voice. 

"Didn't mean to startle you," he said, getting up from the ground where he'd been sitting against a tree. 

"Of course you did," she reprimanded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing you are."

"And how do you know what I'm doing out here?"

"Well you don't have the equipment to go fishing or swimming and you don't seem to be dressed for hunting either. Given those limited possibilities, I'm guessing you couldn't sleep and came for a walk."

"You are as brilliant as you look." 

Was that a compliment he wondered? He doubted it.

"You are your mother's daughter he returned."

"Whether you meant that as a compliment or not, thank you."

He hadn't. "Queen Serenity struck him as particularly uptight, but there was hope yet for her daughter.

"I'd thought to be alone out here but I can't say I'm not pleased to see you." His eyes took in every detail of her figure, looking her up and down intently in the way only a man could. He smiled and seemed very pleased. 

Serenity flushed red as she realized that in the Earthlight he could see right through her thin silk nightgown and there was nothing underneath. She shivered.

"Cold?" he questioned.

"No," she snapped. She was quite hot actually. 

"Good. Then I take it you're just very happy to see me," he said looking at her breasts. Her nipples were peaking even as he stared at their soft inviting roundness. He felt like a little boy dying to touch something but knowing his mother would slap his hand if he did.

She crossed her arms over them, growing even hotter. 

"You are turning out to be the most obnoxious man I have ever met."

"But you like me anyway."

"I do not," she muttered in annoyance, knowing it was a lie. She didn't know him particularly well enough to decide just how much she liked him. She certainly liked looking at him however, but that was an affliction she guessed most women succumbed to.

"Then explain this." He reached out a hand, settled it on her hip and pulled her up against him in one fluid motion. She might be innocent but she wasn't ignorant; he was very aroused, and she could feel him pressing against her. It was in her mind to protest but it never quite left her lips because he covered them with his own and things got out of hand, or out of hers anyway. 

His tongue invaded her mouth and she tasted wine, warm and sweet. The sensations she was becoming too familiar with lately flooded through her body and she fell against him, her legs refusing to hold her properly. She moaned in pleasure. 

He pulled away from her a moment, staring at her swollen lips.

"We shouldn't" she began but he kissed her again and she forgot everything she'd intended to say and he was making love to her. She had never experienced any feeling like this and she certainly would never have imagined herself disgracefully positioned against a tree with her leg wrapped around a man, particularly this one. So it must actually be happening; she couldn't have dreamed this kind of pleasure was at all possible. 

It only occurred to her that perhaps things had gone beyond the point of no return when she felt the pain of him pushing into her. Her body went stiff and her mouth opened in a pained imitation of a scream that came out as a hoarse dry whisper.

"No, we can't" she whispered, to herself but it was past that point. 

"Shit! I'm sorry," he whispered. Which part was he sorry for she wondered, realizing he'd taken her virginity, the pain, this whole situation that should never have happened?

The pain faded and she couldn't think clearly and once again she climaxed but this time he was with her.

Reality was slow to return but when it did, it came crashing in. He'd rolled away from her and they lay side by side staring up into the night sky as if stunned by what had just happened. When her senses had nearly returned to her completely, she sat up, pulling her nightgown from under him. It was grass stained and spotted with her blood. She held it against her body, to cover herself and stood up.

Her mind was running so fast she could hardly sort through her thoughts. What had she just done? What had possessed her to throw all caution to the wind and give her virginity to this man she barely knew?

She had a fiancée. She was getting married. What would her mother think if she... oh goddess what had she done."

"Stop panicking," Endymion sat up and spoke calmly.

"Stop panicking?" she screeched hysterically. "Do you have any idea what we just did?"

"A very good one, yes."

"Then how can I possibly stay calm? I can't marry you! My mother.... it's not even an option, I'm already engaged and you're a Terran!"

His jaw clenched angrily. Not that he had asked or considered marriage as an option for them but it angered him that that was the basis of his unacceptability. Too many things came down to that simple fact. He decided to allow for the fact that she was a bit hysterical at the moment, which although not the reaction he'd hoped for, was certainly not outside the realm of reason.

"This never happened," she stated tersely, seeming to have gotten a hold of herself. "And it can never happen again. If anyone were to find out about this the political fallout would be devastating." 

She had a point, he realized. Strange how the consequences had seemed unimportant when he was absorbed in his desire for her. And of course when he'd touched her and her skin seemed unnaturally, seductively, hot, there had been nothing else in his mind but his need for her. 

She was engaged and he was certain his father was at this moment plotting his own demise. Her engagement was tied up in business and political affiliations just as his would be and, not that he had for even a moment considered it, a marriage between them would be a disaster. His own Royal council would be in an uproar if they would ever even allowed such a travesty to go forth. 

She was right. What the hell had he been thinking? She wasn't exactly one of the ladies of the court on Earth who all but threw themselves into his bed. They were completely different species. She was the princess of nearly an entire solar system and the heir to power that exceeded any he'd ever known.

He'd been impulsive, seeking to satisfy his own lust for an irresistibly beautiful woman without thinking of the consequences. 

"Shit," he muttered.

"Don't you dare apologize to me," she snapped, her eyes flashing.

He was stunned but he understood. She regretted the consequences but not the actions. They both needed time to think.

"Serenity..." He wanted to say something to make everything right and simple again but it was too late for that. 

"We should go before someone notices us out here," she said, seeing a light go on in a distant window.

With that they both disappeared, back to their rooms. 

*********

I'm not objective enough yet to know how well this is going so do let me know.

In case you were wondering about the strange mix of Japanese, and American names as well as the use of the word senshi… don't overthink it. It's not a mistake, just makes more sense to me this way given the setting and it suited my purposes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Away  
Chapter 5  
MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
 Rated: R

Serenity was amazed that she'd slept at all, but last night's events had obviously worn her out. Remembering what had happened, she groaned. It hadn't been a dream; Her skin bore witness to the fact that it had all been very real.

For a few moments everything had been wonderful and then as if she'd fallen from heaven and hit the ground, the reality of it all had come rushing back. The things that she'd said.... had she actually suggested that she expected him to marry her? She felt sick.

She was certain many people made love without even thinking of marriage. What had possessed her to say something that stupid? It wasn't even a distant possibility. It was merely a panicked reaction to an out of control situation. 

Her head felt heavy with guilt. Mael would be here today. How could she face him knowing that she'd given herself to someone else? She couldn't very well say she couldn't marry him on the basis that she was no longer a virgin; there was far too much involved in the manner of treaties and business deals that went back nearly thirteen years. Any attempt to back out of her marriage contract would result in disaster.

The people of Drue held virginity as sacred as did the people of the moon, though perhaps sacred wasn't quite the right term. She'd been raised believing that saving one's virginity for marriage was a testament to the bride's integrity and her commitment to her marriage and her husband. Even Lunar men often kept to the tradition or so she'd been told. Given the obvious temptations and the exquisite pleasure, of which she'd just had her first taste, it wouldn't surprise her to know that many broke that tradition. 

In her case however, she was not merely bound by tradition but by the expectations of everyone she knew and millions of others she didn't. She was supposed to be the personification of honor and integrity. Yet here she was lying in her bed with the burden of last night weighing on her so heavily, getting out of bed seemed an enormous undertaking. She breathed deeply and prepared to maintain her façade of innocence.  

As much as the lie she'd have to live, pretending to be an innocent bride, would be difficult and would weigh heavily upon her, she had no other choice. It wasn't as though she were desperately in love with Endymion and couldn't live without him. What had happened between them was simply a grand mistake. She could only pray that on her wedding night the truth wouldn't destroy her and those around her.

She sat up in bed and looked around. She hadn't been asleep long. It was still early and her maid hadn't been here as yet. She was relieved. 

She got out of bed, got on her knees and pulled out her stained nightgown from beneath the bed where she had shoved it hurriedly last night. It was time to destroy the evidence, if only she knew how.

She wished she had Rei's power over fire. She'd simply set it on fire and it would be all over. Of course, the smoke would cause a problem. She had many magical gifts but none of them included getting rid of the evidence of one's sexual exploits. She was simply too tired to teleport any distance and dump the gown and have enough energy to get back in time before anyone noticed her absence. Marila would come in in only a few minutes.

She wished she had listened more intently to Amy's seemingly endless lecturing on how an understanding of physics could better enable her to use her magic. She was almost certain she'd mentioned something about transforming or breaking down matter, reducing it to its smallest components and reassembling it.

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on what she wanted to do. She didn't understand the technical aspects of what she wanted to achieve but she hoped that knowing the outcome she desired would help her with the steps in between. She could feel something happening to the fabric in her hand. Something had better be happening because she was expending a lot of energy. Moments later, a little worn out by her attempt, she opened her eyes and looked down at the fabric in her lap, it had fallen apart into what resembled tiny flakes of snow, not quite what she'd expected, but it worked. 

She'd have to practice that on something else. The more she used her abilities the easier it became.  She dusted the remains of her nightgown into a vase and rushed to her bathroom and threw up. Life had gotten a lot more complicated. She climbed into the bath and turned on the water, scrubbing away the scent of him that still clung to her skin.

Marila entered her room while she was bathing and laid out her clothes. When she returned to her room to dress, Serenity noted there was no breakfast tray for her; apparently she was expected to have breakfast with her mother and their guests today. Her fiancée had arrived along with his mother Queen Ara-El. More guests would continue to arrive throughout the day for the ball tonight. She hadn't even given it much thought, although she was certain Marila had already chosen a gown for her. She dressed with Marila's help and steeled herself for confronting the man she'd betrayed and the man with whom she'd betrayed him.

***

"Is something wrong Serenity?" 

Serenity conjured a serene smile that she hoped hid her inner turmoil. "Nothing at all," she replied. She was trying her best to maintain her pretense of calm but after the long day, it was wearing her down. "I think I'm just a little tired that's all. I didn't sleep well last night and it's been a long day."

Mael looked at her with his charming dark blue eyes, and kissed her fingers. "Perhaps you should go to bed early tonight, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," he said looking out unto the dance floor where an intricate group dance was taking place. 

Artemis had truly outdone himself. The ballroom, a truly cavernous and overwhelming room when empty, seemed an entirely different place. Between each highly polished marble column hung dark blue drapes alternated with sheer silver panels. Sheer fabric in the same colors draped horizontally along the edges of the ceiling. The decor made the room seem warmer and more welcoming. The Buffet tables were decorated with orchids and berries and the stairway entrance was lined with dark blue carpet edged in silver satin. 

Serenity followed Mael's gaze. Everyone did seem to be enjoying themselves. Mina was laughing happily with her dance partner, her blond hair in shiny loose curls shaking down her back as she enjoyed herself. Even Amy had made an effort to pretend interest in the proceedings, carrying on a rather lengthy conversation with Malechite. She had to smile slightly at the odd picture they made. Amy was so petite and graceful and he was so tall and broad shouldered he seemed to almost overwhelm her. They really should both learn to relax; this wasn't the place for such serious and in depth conversations.

She looked back at Mael who seemed to be looking at her with concern. "I'm sure they won't mind if their princess takes a few hours for herself." The attention he'd paid her all day had made her uncomfortable, it was certainly more than usual, and she had to wonder what had changed. He was normally much more reticent. Considering last night's events, his attentions made her feel like a toad.

 At breakfast, this morning, she had been so nervous she could barely eat, let alone pay attention and participate in the conversations around her. Mael had sat to her right and Endymion directly across from her. She'd avoided eye contact with Endymion as best she could and tried her best to focus on what everyone was saying. She'd felt his eyes on her occasionally and the sound of his voice prevented her from paying proper attention to those trying to talk to her. 

 "I've barely been here for two hours," she pointed out to Mael, looking out towards the floor once more, enjoying the beautiful array of colorful dresses and suits of the dancers. Her eyes latched unto a tall dark-haired figure, handsomely decked out in a dark blue suit trimmed in pale blue. He simply outshone everyone. He was also a graceful dancer and she could just sense the wide-eyed hunger with which his petite red-haired partner was gracing him, she was familiar with the sensation. Even now she felt a twinge of desire, which she immediately suppressed. 

The first hour after her arrival had been spent at her mother's side greeting guests as they arrived. It had been tedious. Afterwards she'd been obligated to dance with certain officials, which she would continue to do as soon as she returned to the floor. She took a sip of the glass of wine in her hand. She wasn't looking forward to dancing with Endymion, which was of course expected, but she had to. 

"It's too early to leave as yet, I think," she said. "Besides I still have a few obligatory dances."

"How about one just for fun?" Mael offered his hand to her and led her out on the dance floor. He was a brilliant dancer but she wasn't relaxed in his arms as they turned on the dance floor. She was guilty of comparing him to Endymion on a scale that was utterly biased in Endymion's favor.

If not for last night she was almost certain she'd have been happy for her fiancee's unexpected attentiveness. They had known each other for years, but saw each other only on special occasions and spoke through only occasional communication. Never before had he actually been so unrestrained. She was much more familiar with his stiff formality. But it seemed he'd finally decided that it was time to act like her fiancée. His timing was impeccable, she thought wryly.

They whirled across the dance floor together in silence for several minutes. She couldn't stop the tightness and nervous tension she felt when she looked over his shoulder to see Endymion looking at her. 

"I know it has been a long time since we've seen each other," Mael began. "But I was hoping that we could take this opportunity to truly get to know each other."

They turned and Endymion's face disappeared from view once again. It was only then that she realized he'd spoken. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was lost in a bit of a daydream." Her face flushed with embarrassment. 

Above her, Mael's jaw tightened with annoyance. He'd been in Serenity's company several times when she'd been younger and he'd always thought her a bit too carefree for a person in such an important position. In the last two years since he'd seen her she had grown more composed but no less flighty. 

"I was simply saying that we have a bit of time to get to know each other a bit better."

"Yes, of course," Serenity replied not really thinking. It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Of course we'll have the rest of our lives as well," she said quietly as if she'd only just realized it herself.

The conversation came to a halt as it often did between them but Serenity forced a brilliant smile up at him that left Mael feeling confused. For a moment he'd thought she was holding him at arm's length again and then that smile. He couldn't recall ever seeing her smile so brilliantly. He wasn't sure what to think. 

The dance ended and Mael brought her to her mother's side. Endymion, standing only a few feet away, was the unavoidable beneficiary of what was only courtesy. 

He led her out on the floor turning her in his arms and holding her much closer than she considered appropriate. Being touched by him was too much let alone the feeling of his hand on her waist holding her steadily as if he sensed that she was fighting the urge to turn and run. Her face was flushed, but lips were tight and her posture stiff. She kept her eyes directed into the crowd rather than look up into the eyes she knew were staring down at her. She could feel them. 

 "You should at least make an effort to look as though you're enjoying yourself," Endymion criticized.

"Are _you_ enjoying yourself?" She whispered tersely.

"I never enjoy events like these. I seem to always miss the point."

"We're exercising the point at the moment I believe." She replied stiffly.

"Smile." He commanded.

"Why?" she demanded as she made an expression that looked more like a grimace.

"So people won't think I'm stepping on your toes. You look like you're worried I might stick a knife through your chest, which while temptingly displayed I assure you I have no desire to ruin perfection."

"Stop looking down my dress," she snapped. "It's hardly appropriate under the circumstances." She wished she had worn something other than this thin pink slip of silk that emphasized her cleavage with its thin straps, low neckline and dramatically draped fabric under her bust. It drifted over her body, shifting with every motion.

His hands itched with the desire to run his hands over the thin silky fabric and feel her hot smooth skin beneath it. She looked like a delightfully delicious dessert, her blonde hair swept out of it's usual style and high on her head, long tendrils drifting down to tease the soft skin of her breast above the neckline of her dress. Her brilliant eyes seemed to burn with unidentifiable emotion as she glared at him.

Her heart was pounding. Could anyone see the intimacy between them? Was the way he looked at her that made her feel boneless obvious to anyone else?

"I don't believe that the current circumstances have a specific set of rules."

"Well allow me to make one," she stated determinedly. This is the last time we'll dance together, in fact this is the last time we'll have any conversation of import.  What happened between us is over and I have no interest in revisiting last night's events neither in thought nor action."

"Then it would help if you'd stop imagining me naked."

Her face turned bright red. "I was not!" She denied but she could see by the knowing look on his face and his amused expression that he'd picked the image from her own mind. She glanced around making sure no one had overheard her outburst. 

 "We can't change what happened last night but we can change what happens from now on," he stated calmly. He hadn't been sure if he was actually going to tell her what he'd been thinking but now that the words were coming out of his mouth he seemed powerless to stop them. 

She looked up at him skeptically. "What are you suggesting?"

"We're both trapped in our roles by our status and our obligations and we deserve the right to escape it for at least a little while. I don't regret last night and despite the obvious consequences I know you liked what happened as much as I did.  What I suggest is that we entertain each other, for a while at least."

Her eyes widened in shock. He couldn't possibly be serious. Perhaps if she'd been someone else, no, there were simply no circumstances under which the offer he'd just made her would be even vaguely appropriate even or perhaps _because_ of last night. She couldn't even begin to form appropriate words to respond. 

"I understand you much better than you think," he continued.

"Then you should understand perfectly how I feel about what you just said," she replied tersely. "I have never heard anything more insane!"

 If we were anyone else, that is if you weren't the princess of the moon then you'd at least have given it a thought."

 "I don't know where exactly you get your ideas but I assure you couldn't be more wrong.  I doubt that if I were a milkmaid on Pluto I would accept your proposition."

"Think about this then. You've grown up in this palace all your life; you've traveled the solar system but always staying in one palace or another. I doubt you've ever seen much of the world outside of your royal kingdom and yet you're completely bored with it, to the point where you'd even allow last night to happen. You never give a thought to the future because it is all efficiently planned out for you and you've resigned yourself to it because you see no way out."

Serenity was stunned at how easily he summed up everything she'd been unwilling to admit to herself. She was getting closer to the day she'd be married and eventually one day ruling this kingdom and inside she was panicking. She felt trapped in her role, having lived a sheltered life protected from harsh realities and any experiences that could be described as vaguely interesting.

"Think of it as securing a few moments for yourself before sacrificing yourself on the altar of marriage and politics, which, particularly in our case, is one and the same. I'm offering you a way out for a little while, a bit of rebellion if you will. The damage has already been done. Why not make the best of it?"

The music came to an end and she stood in stunned silence until he forcibly led her off the dance floor. 

"Think about it," he whispered as he left her in the presence of her friends."

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

Serenity looked around at her friends as if seeing them for the first time and seeing Rei hurriedly tried to set her mind in order, hoping her friend hadn't caught any clues of what had just occurred."

"No. I'm fine. I think I might be getting a headache. I'm just tired I suppose." 

"Oh. I thought we could blame this one on Endymion. You two didn't look very comfortable out there," Lita commented, sounding as if she was disappointed that she didn't have an excuse to hit the man and give him a well deserved payback for the fading bruise on her ribs.

"Politics," Serenity replied knowing that the one word explained away everything more easily than anything else she could have said.

They nodded in understanding.

"I think I'm going to bed early."

"Would you like me to walk with you?" Lita offered. 

"No that's alright. Stay, enjoy the ball."

"I'm ever so grateful for the opportunity," Lita muttered sarcastically" causing everyone to smile. There were at least a half dozen other things Lita would rather be doing than getting all dressed up to go dancing particularly when there were no men worth dancing with. She'd already gone through her first choices, Endymion and Malachite. The rest were dull.

"I'm guessing Mael would be more than pleased to accompany you to your room," Mina teased.

Serenity frowned. 

"Not happy with his sudden interest?" Mina questioned.

"I should be pleased, but it's a bit strange. This will take some getting used to."

"Well it's time to put on your pleased face because he's headed this way," Mina pointed at Mael's figure decked out in ivory approaching them.

She excused herself from her friends then explained to her mother and allowed Mael to escort her to room. He said goodnight with a surprisingly tender kiss on her cheek. 

 As the door closed behind her she sank down against it. Endymion's proposition kept running through her head and every time she thought about it she felt worse because she was actually considering it. It was utterly ridiculous, insurmountably risky and plainly wrong. 

She refused to think about it anymore. She got up and tossed her clothes aside carelessly and sank into her bed the moment she entered the room. No sooner than she'd begun to doze off, she felt the bed sinking beside her. There was no mistaking it. She knew his scent, his heat, that indefinable essence that identified him. He was either losing his touch or she was getting used to his antics. 

"What do you want?" she grumbled without bothering to open her eyes. 

"You."

She sighed loudly. "Why are you here?"

"Did you think about what I said?"

She rolled over and sat up suddenly.

"Are you completely morally bankrupt? Did you not just meet my fiancée and his mother this morning? Didn't you dance with her not too long ago oozing charm out your from every orifice?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Of course not. I'm not in love with you either," she replied rather bluntly.

"I'll try not to be too wounded by that. My point is…"

"You have one?" she interrupted snidely.

"You want me and I want you," He said it in such a matter of fact fashion that it belied the inherent conceited assumptions. It sounded like absolute truth, which was amazing considering the words, had come from his lips.

She flushed. "I don't recall telling you any such thing."

"You didn't have to. I'd have to be blind not to notice."

"Is there no end to your conceit?"

"Conceit, honesty, semantics really." 

She sighed in frustration. He really was amazing. Right now he looked so charming and boyish leaning against her pillows as if he belonged there, his pale eyes tempting her.  "Alright. If I acknowledge the possibility that I may desire you in some basic way will you stop badgering me?"

"Badgering? Where did you learn an Earth-bound term like that?"

"I heard your uncle using it."

"And you randomly pick up things you overhear? Never mind. Stop trying to distract me."

"Stop accusing me of things," she returned.

 "I'm beginning to realize that things between us work a lot better when you're not talking. He kissed her."

"Stop doing that!" She demanded when they paused for air.

"Why?" He kissed her neck, traveling lower slowly.

"Endymion!"

"Hmm?" he moaned, nibbling on her ear.

"I can't think while you're doing that and you're obviously not thinking at all."

"Uhuh."

She was trying her best to concentrate but it wasn't working. It occurred to her that she could probably quite easily stop him. The question was why wasn't she even trying? It probably had something to do with what his hands and mouth were doing to her body at this very moment.

With every touch he was eroding her will. She was actually beginning to consider all the benefits of being his lover. He was a devil, seducing her and making her as depraved as he was. And to her disgust, she wasn't complaining. The sounds coming from her throat were definitely not sounds of complaint.

It was a good long while before he was done worshipping her body, and she was left feeling like a feather slowly drifting down from high in the sky. She worked up some energy and directed it in a hard punch to his arm. He grunted, wearily.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"That's a very odd question. We have a saying on Earth, and since you seem to like picking these things up I'll encourage you to learn this one. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

She took a moment to ponder it. "You are not a gift and if you're any part of a horse it's the rear end. You're a damned curse. All you bring is conflict and guilt..."

"And pleasure, don't forget the pleasure."

"With a rather hefty price" she pointed out. "But I don't suppose you care since you don't exactly bear the greater weight if anyone should find about this."

"You mean apart from the fact that my own council might take my sleeping with the princess of the Silver Alliance as a betrayal and turn against me, try to take away my throne and kill me just to make sure there is no opposition to their next choice for king? Or that news of this would definitely persuade the Serene Alliance to cut off all contact with Earth causing an economic downturn for which I may be blamed? I may be the next King but not if they hate me enough to kill me."

She hadn't thought of it but it only proved her point. "Why take such a risk then?"

"Why have _you_ taken such a risk? Your people may never trust you when it's time for you to take the throne and that would reduce your power as Queen. The economic ties to your fiancée's planet would be broken and you would have to make up for that as well in ways that I'm sure you don't want to imagine. The consequences are overwhelming."

"You seduced me. I didn't want this," she complained petulantly knowing well he couldn't have done anything she didn't allow.

"But you allowed me to. And you know why. I may have more freedom than you do at the moment but for both of us that is short lived. My father is ill and I must marry soon to his and the council's choice of wife and take over the reigns of power and the moment that happens my life ceases to be my own. 

Before I resign myself to that life I want to be happy, if only for a short while, on my terms. Isn't that why you allowed me to be here?"

She didn't need to answer that question. They both knew the truth. She wanted the same thing and worse yet she wanted even more, more than she deserved or should wish for. This would have to do. 

"I make you happy?" she questioned, flattered and a bit skeptical.

"Let's just say that I've never felt anything like this before. Perhaps it's the element of danger.  But more than likely it's all this." He ran his hand down the length of her body. 

"We have to be careful."

He grinned down at her and she could make out his features, devilishly highlighted by the dim light streaming through her windows. How was it possible for one man to be so perfect, so desirable and why hadn't the goddess seen fit to make her fiancée as desirable in her eyes?

"That sounds like you've accepted my proposal."

"You're right. I hate this feeling of being trapped. I like being with you like this, I feel almost free, as if I've forgotten who I am. Maybe I feel the need to take a bit of revenge on life for forcing me into this role with all its responsibilities and obligations. I might be wrong but maybe we deserve a reprieve from all this."

"A few moments when you're just a woman and I'm just a man, no titles, no kingdoms, no one who depends on us," he finished her thought.

"Hmm," she agreed unable to speak with his mouth on hers.

******


	6. Chapter 6

Falling away 

MarshAngel

watsonma@hotmail.com

Rated: R 

I know it's been a while and to be honest the only reason I'm posting this because of MG so feel free to thank her. I've rewritten chapter one with minor edits to the rest of chapters so it may be worth your while to go back and at least skim those but it's not absolutely necessary. 

ps. Mg, you now owe me a story.

Chapter 6

She woke up the next morning alone and well rested. She couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt for feeling so wonderfully decadent with her silk sheets next to her bare skin. She could hear Marila in her dressing room. She snuck out of bed and grabbed a robe before her maid could notice that she was nude beneath the sheets. 

She headed for the bathroom, aware that she could still smell him on her skin. It would be a great effort on her part to keep this a secret. But at some point during the night she'd become determined to make it work. When had she become this person she wondered. 

She felt as though she'd been awakened to a whole new world. One that was vastly different from the peaceful predictable one she was so used to. All her life she'd abided by the rules of her world and now she was breaking them and it felt good and perhaps that was the worst part of all. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she persisted, and worst of all, she enjoyed it.

Marila informed her that Mael wanted to have breakfast with her on the south garden terrace. She got dressed and joined him and he greeted her with yet another kiss on the wrist and she smiled widely, grimacing inside. It would be far easier to go through the days if Mael didn't seem to be possessed by a demon of charm. She wished she could respond emotionally to his obvious attempts to get closer to her but it was simply too strange.

The conversation between them was light and it allowed her thoughts to wander. She was going to have to reorganize her schedule with Aahe for the rest of the week when she would begin her duties again starting with a trip to Io to open the new interplanetary training camp for the military. Both Lita and Rei would accompany her and she would have to work in some time for meditation. 

Letting her mind wander, as it was apt to do, wouldn't do with Rei around to listen in.  It wasn't that her friend was in the habit of eavesdropping on her private thoughts, it was simply the fact that Rei was intuitive in a way that had little to do with her psychic powers but she also had an uncontrollable tendency to pick up stray feelings and thoughts. It might be easier to let Rei in on her secret but Rei was a senshi of honor and duty. If she thought Serenity was risking too much and endangering herself and others she'd tell the Queen. Mina and Lita would think it was romantic and Mina couldn't keep a secret of that nature for long. She'd talk about it so often someone was bound to overhear her. Amy would worry endlessly and eventually give in to duty and tell her mother. Besides she wouldn't want to burden her friends with the weight of deciding with whom their loyalties lay. This secret was hers to bear. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of unconscionable person she'd become to put her pleasure ahead of so much. 

"Is something bothering you?" Mael asked

"No, my mind wanders sometimes. I'm sorry."

"You've recovered from last night then?"

She very nearly choked on her juice. Of course he was talking about the ball and her headache not her escapades with Endymion.

"Yes I'm much better, thank you," she replied.

"My mother has informed me that the time has come that we should set a date for our wedding and your mother agrees. She believes we should spend more time together and become more familiar with each other and perhaps set a date for next year."

Serenity was struck by a sense of impending doom. One year. It was all she had and then she'd be married to this man for the rest of her life. She could feel the panic sneaking up on her but she took a deep breath and reminded herself her mother had put the date off for much longer than she should have in order to allow her daughter to grow up and still she was allowed another year. It would suffice.

She forced a smile. "It's a wonderful idea." She was happy Mael had no magical abilities of any kind. It made her deceit easier and her panic nearly unnoticeable.

"Perhaps you could visit Drue and spend some time in my home for a change."

She smiled forcibly, but said nothing. God forbid. She was sure Drue was a nice enough place but it was a distant planet in another solar system far away from everything and everyone she knew. 

Mael looked at Serenity's calm face as she took a sip of her juice. Serenity was an odd girl, flighty, and given to daydreaming, and not Mael's choice for a bride but he realized the importance of an alliance with the Moon Kingdom. She was beautiful enough, more than most princesses he realized, but he couldn't help but wonder about her lack of excitement about her own wedding. Granted this was an arranged marriage but surely most women were excited about the planning and the details of their wedding. Yet here she was sipping her juice calmly as if he'd mentioned the remarkable clarity of the sky.

She seemed to be dreaming half the time, which while attractive to look at was certainly no way to go about life. He was making an effort to follow his mother's wishes and play the part of the attentive fiancée but she wasn't exactly responding. She seemed even more remote and detached than he recalled. He suspected she was as cold and untouchable as her mother. 

"I hear the Earth delegation has decided to return home earlier than planned. I can't say I'm too disappointed. I hear they're rather unsophisticated. I came across that guard of Endymion's, General Malachite and that other general that arrived this morning, I forget his name, Nessit, Nephram…. well they were really almost rude."

Serenity was stunned by her own surprise or that she took an offence to his snobbery. She'd always known that he and his mother were somewhat snobbish and hadn't she shared his opinions only recently? Did her current relationship with Endymion mean she should take offense to insults on his behalf or on his friends'? There was yet another question. Why hadn't Endymion told her he was leaving?

"Why?" 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He continued to slather a roll with fruit preserve.

"Why are they leaving?"

"They didn't really say but I gathered that there might be some emergency with the royal family."

"I hope it's nothing too serious," Serenity wished, genuinely concerned.

Mael was a bit surprised by the evident concern in her voice, not because he realized she cared but because she seemed genuinely empathetic.

"I just wouldn't want anyone, even Prince Endymion to go through the ordeal of losing a parent. It's very painful," she said knowingly. Her own father had died when she was five years old. She didn't really remember him well, just the pain of his absence. 

She'd read his mind. He hated that. It made him feel violated.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, but doing it again. "I really didn't mean to. It just comes to me sometimes and it's hard to sort through what was said as opposed to what was thought."

"Must be a bit of a nuisance," He looked at her flustered face, flushed with good health and embarrassment. Her eyes were wide and amazingly blue and clear. She was beautiful even when she was being annoying. 

"Sometimes," she agreed. But there were other times, particularly with those unused to mind readers, that it was a good ability to have. She was pleased to discover that his sudden attentions had more to do with his mother's suggestions than the development of any attachment on his part. It eased a small portion of her guilt.

What was wrong with her she wondered? Shouldn't she be doing the same? Shouldn't she be trying to develop some kind of emotional attachment to Mael? He was handsome, with shoulder-length blue hair the same color as Amy's and a pair of dark blue eyes to match. In fact he was related in a round about fashion to Amy's father.  He wasn't as tall as Endymion, still taller than her, but his beauty, and it was beauty in an almost feminine way, didn't make her shaky or full of, what she knew now with certainty to be, unabashed lust. 

Her ancestors had liked to talk of destiny and how it always found a way to set things right. She had to wonder what was the destiny in all this? This was certainly not how she'd been meant to live her life? But what did that mean in the grand scheme of things?

Despite the bright sunshine and the warm day she felt a chill creep up her spine. She had a distinct foreboding feeling that the events set in motion with her affair with Endymion, her unwanted marriage to Mael and the tense political climate, that the path she was on was definitely not one filled with happiness and sunshine.  She had a feeling that this time, filled with happiness and pleasure was fleeting. That's why she'd responded so easily to Endymion's proposal. She was grasping for what little happiness she could before it was all gone.

She shook off the dark mood that seemed to have crept upon her.  It was all nonsense. There was no destiny, you made your own. Those were her mother's words and her mother never lied.

Endymion was almost grateful for the distraction of his father's illness. When he'd walked into his father's darkened chamber this morning, his mind, for the first time in days wasn't occupied with thoughts of sex and Serenity. He'd been frustrated by his sudden and seemingly unquenchable desire for her and had thought it a simple lust that would quiet the moment he sank into her.  Instead it seemed his need had only grown and he'd given in to the fact that it wasn't going to go away. 

To his surprise, he'd managed to convince her to continue to be his lover, an idea he should never have even entertained. If it turned out his father were actually dying however, his time with her would probably be relegated to a corner of his mind designated for pleasurable moments in life as he assumed the responsibility of a kingdom he wasn't sure he wanted to lead.

"How is he?" Endymion demanded of the doctor who had waited outside his father's chambers while he'd visited him. To his eyes his father had appeared pale and shrunken but his eyes were as sharp and full of life as ever. He'd spoken only briefly to his son telling him he would explain what he wanted him to do later. Endymion supposed that was a good sign. If the old man thought he had time to put things off until later then he would live.

"He is better than I expected. He doesn't listen to me. He refuses to calm down and relax." The doctor gestured wildly, his face almost comical in it's obvious frustration. "He will be around for a while yet, which has more to do with my talent than anything he's doing. He's getting weaker though and his temper gets the better of him at times which is bad for his heart. Perhaps he'll listen to you." He gave a gesture of defeat.

Endymion sniffed loudly at that farfetched idea. His father listened to what he said only when he intended to ignore every word or later claim that he had said no such thing. His advice may as well be straw in the wind. 

The doctor nodded. "Perhaps this attack will slow him down some."

"The last one didn't."

The doctor shrugged. King Endymion had an iron will that would bend to neither man nor disease.

He dismissed the doctor and headed towards his quarters. He hadn't made it there before he was hijacked by a half dozen different persons concerning details that needed to be attended to, people who must be seen, and things that had to be done that very minute. By the time he was done and ready to return to his quarters for a moment of peace his father had sent someone to 'command' his appearance in his chambers.

"Demon?" His father had persisted in calling him that name since he was young. He'd complained once and been informed that men earned their names and he'd earned that one through much '_hard work_' and as the man responsible for his existence he had the right to call him whatever the hell he wanted.

"Yes Father," Endymion replied wearily. He approached the darkened bed with its heavy velvet hangings. The room was decidedly somber, likely a result of his father's melodrama. The man was as alive as ever and giving orders from his bed. 

"Sit down boy." Boy; another name he had earned, courtesy of being beneath the age of sixty. He obeyed.

"I'm dying." Endymion began to object but he was cut off before he could even begin. "I'm old, not stupid. I don't plan on being around forever but I aim to make sure you don't screw up anything major when I'm gone."

"Your confidence never ceases to amaze me," Endymion responded snidely.

"I've had enough your sarcasm during my lifetime, spare me while I'm on my deathbed. And I don't care if you got it from me" he added, picking the notion from his son's mind and showing him that his mind was perfectly sound.

Endymion waited silently.

"The Rose family dynasty is not untouchable. Things are changing Demon. The council has a great deal of power, perhaps more than they should. You must win them to you and in order to do that you must marry whom they recommend."

"I take it they've already made their recommendation?"

"Not formally but yes.

"Who is she?"

"Beryl of the East."

Endymion raised a quizzing eyebrow. "She's a slut," he commented knowingly in that soft calm voice that occasionally made his father wonder. He certainly hadn't inherited this calculating demeanor from him. "Besides isn't she already engaged to some prince or other?"

"Prince Hansen," his father informed. "He's dead, which you should have known since you attended his funeral." 

"I attend a lot of funerals and weddings. Who can keep track?"

"Well you know her already then. Makes things much easier."

"I believe she's intimately acquainted with a friend or two of mine." Jadeite, one of his guard and a close friend didn't think anything of divulging his sexual exploits to his friends. He'd mentioned that making love to a woman that powerful was like having fire run over the surface his skin but feeling only the heat and none of the pain. He could relate to that now. Serenity practically burned him with her touch but it was the most pleasurable and intense feeling he'd ever known. Perhaps it had something to do with magic. 

"Well when she's you wife you can tell Jadeite to keep his pants closed and his hands off your wife."

"Why her?" Beryl wasn't the controllable, empty-headed child-bride he'd expected his father or the council to recommend.  

"She is Khassan's niece," he referred to the head of the Earth's Council. "She is also heir to a vast amount of land and power in the Eastern territories."

"She's not exactly a manageable wife." He had to admit he'd been hoping for a young, brainless girl, easy to satisfy and control who wouldn't meddle.

"All you want from her is an heir and the council's allegiance."

"And how will I ever be sure my child is my own?"

"The way we always do." The Rose line had always possessed magical abilities and though they never spoke of it, King Endymion knew his son was the strongest of the line thus far. He had no doubt Endymion would recognize his own child just as he had been able to. 

"I'm sure you will be able to do your duty. Beryl is a beautiful woman."

"And one used to being in power. I suspect she'll be more than we bargained for," Endymion pointed out. "I don't think she's the right choice."

"It doesn't matter. She is the only choice if you want the council to back your decisions." 

"When do I have to commit this travesty?"

"Your betrothal is expected to be no less than six months, and those contracts will arrive in the next few weeks for you to sign as soon as the council has made its decision public. Beryl's Aunt will see to the planning of the ceremony and choosing an auspicious date.

"Now," he demanded changing the subject, "tell me of this business with the Serene Alliance."

"The council will never agree to it," Endymion said simply.

"And you? What did you think?"

"There would be many benefits but we'd have to give up a lot of power to Serenity. The planets of the alliance benefit greatly, with technology, medicine, education and wealth. It all seems perfect. But as Uncle Mikhail would tell you, they very nearly worship Serenity. They seem to think she's some sort of goddess. Every major decision having to do with each planet comes before her. Each planet has their own ruling family but they seem to be mere figureheads since the Serene Alliance, which Serenity heads, rules everything."

"And she'd have us be the same," the King grunted in derision. "Groveling at her feet for the charity she hands out."

"There is more to it," Endymion informed. "As you know, Queen Serenity protects the system with her Silver Crystal. She claims that there may be dark powers growing on Earth and she merely wishes to protect us and the solar system from it before it becomes a real threat. A treaty her mother signed of non-interference prevents her from doing anything unless we choose to join the alliance."

"Horse shit," the King muttered. "Perhaps she only senses the growing power of our people. The Earth's powers have no moral polarity. They're neither good nor evil. I sense nothing else here."

"Neither do I," Endymion admitted. "But time will tell. Uncle Mikhail will speak to the council tomorrow. I am already certain of their decision on the matter."

"There is more." The King stated knowingly.

"The Serene Alliance wishes to cut off economic contact with Earth partly as a result of what happened with the Venusian merchant and perhaps partly to punish us for not joining the alliance. Some of their members wish to cut off all contact. They do not wish for our violent society to contaminate their own further."

"If that's their idea of a threat then they are as pathetic as they appear."

"I thought you might see it that way" Endymion said in a monotone that betrayed no emotion.

****

"Not that one," she snapped. "Not that one either." Beryl rolled her eyes in annoyance. Good help really was impossible to find.

The maid forced herself not to groan in frustration. She had been trying to choose a dress for the princess for a half hour and she'd refused every selection. She was certain Beryl knew nearly every item in her vast collection of clothing and could have simply described or, in some far-fetched scenario where she actually did some kind of work herself, pointed it out. But the princess had better things to do. She was reading.

The sight of Princess Beryl lounging among her silk pillows reading a thick volume had certainly been a shock to the maid who'd never seen the princess do anything more studious than glance at the occasional gossip report. She only glanced up on occasion to point out that Anisa had chosen the wrong dress. Getting dressed was simply not a big concern today.

Beryl glanced up from the tome she was reading through with some difficulty. Ancient books always had the annoying quality of being difficult to decipher. 

She frowned at the maid's back. Would the girl never get it right? On top of everything else it would seem she would have to dress herself today. Perhaps she would choose something dark and revealing, something that went along with the pensive mood inspired by the book. She may as well get some inspiration out of it. Reading about magic was far less entertaining than using it but enhancing her growing skills was important to her.

She had no intention of being weak like her mother had been. She was born to be powerful, beautiful and in command. She had a natural ability for magic and her aunt had been teaching her to develop it for years. She had long since surpassed her however and with the powers she now had access to she would be, if she wasn't already, the most powerful woman on earth and if that didn't bespeak the destiny of a queen then nothing did.

Her concentration completely gone, she slammed the heavy book shut and stalked over to the closet. 

"Get out. I'll dress myself," she snapped.

The maid welcomed the opportunity and hurried from the room.

Beryl frowned at the vast array of gowns before her. She needed a new wardrobe. The colorful array of expensive fabrics was expansive even for a princess but she needed something more exciting and provocative. Had it not been for her concentration on her magic she would have seen to it the moment she'd heard the great news. 

She was getting everything she'd ever wanted and at the moment what she wanted included Prince Endymion. The fact that his kingdom came with him in a handsome package she couldn't refuse, was a welcome bonus. She needed a wardrobe befitting a Queen. 

She had barely restrained her excitement when her uncle had informed her that the council, as they had hoped, chosen her to be the next Queen of all Earth. She had much power now ruling her own territories with rigidity but the concept of having then entire planet subject to her will as it was meant to be sent a thrill down her spine. 

Her father, a very typical Eastern ruler, had thought her nothing but a silly female, unsuited to a position of power, but he had been unable to produce any other legitimate heir and under the tutelage of her uncle and aunt she had proven herself worthy as the heir to his kingdom and despite many objections from her patriarchal subjects she had quelled any notion that she was a weak woman. 

But her ambitions went beyond this kingdom. She had a destiny, but more importantly she had a plan, long-term goals that her current situation fell right in line with. If Endymion thought he would be the man of the castle, she was certain she would change his mind. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was control men. 

****


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Away  
MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R

AN: Due to the fact that that I don't want to have a dozen chapters, I've decided to start combining the chapters that were previously cut out to be one. This simply means that my typical 10-12 page chapters are now around twenty or more pages long. Unfortunately, this also means more time between updates, though hopefully not as long as the last update.  

I think this is the chapter when you begin to really see the story progress. Enjoy. 

Chapter 7

Stop that," Serenity reprimanded, but spoiled her attempt at seriousness by giggling.

"Why?" Endymion groaned and tickled her neck. 

Serenity glanced over at the crack of light seeping through Endymion's heavy velvet drapes.

She jumped up suddenly, pulling the sheets with her, leaving Endymion bare on his bed.

"It's late!" why didn't you tell me it was so late, or early?" she screeched, scuttling around the room and trying to get her clothes together.

"We were busy," he reminded her. He lounged on the bed, comfortable in his nudity. 

A loud banging came on his bedroom door, startling both of them. "Endymion," a deep voice bellowed.

Endymion groaned and rolled out of bed. "And that would be my father," he grumbled. His father had taken to starting business at an ungodly hour. He hadn't been sleeping lately and whenever he came up with something he felt needed to be discussed he'd wake Endymion to make sure his son was properly informed. The old bastard was going senile. He pulled on a pair of pants hurriedly.

"Your father!" Serenity screeched loudly.

"Endymion, you have a woman in there?"

Serenity's eyes widened with panic. She had to get out, but getting out required concentration or she might end up anywhere but where she'd intended. Somehow the idea of reappearing in the council room half dressed did not appeal to her. She doubted it would amuse her mother either.

"Of course not," Endymion bellowed back. He could hear his father chuckling lightly. The old man was obviously not fooled, and he apparently found it amusing. Endymion indicated for Serenity to get behind the curtains as he opened the door.

King Endymion stepped inside and looked around. He didn't see anyone. "You smell like a woman," he commented.

"Good morning to you too father," Endymion greeted with a healthy dose of sarcasm.  He glanced back, trying not to be obvious. There was no protrusion in his curtains. Serenity was gone.

His father raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his son's common expression. "However did you get rid of her so quickly?"

"If you're going to ask questions like that you're really going to have to specify who we're talking about."

The king chuckled. He wasn't that gullible.

*****

"Serenity where have you been?" Luna demanded. Serenity was completely caught off guard by Luna's voice as she snuck into the solarium. She was late. She'd reappeared in her room after leaving in a near panic over being discovered by Endymion's father. By the time she'd bathed and dressed she'd been more than twenty minutes late for the early appointment she'd forgotten about entirely. Carrying on an affair was hard work.

It had only taken a week since Endymion's return to earth for them to find themselves in each other's arms again. She'd amazed herself with her ability to find time and energy to teleport to Earth after her days had ended and then return home just as dawn broke. She questioned her amazing energy all the time. 

Had she been completely dissolute she might have been impressed with her ability to deceive everyone who knew her and pretend all was as it had always been. But she still felt guilty. But guilt didn't prevent her from doing as she wished, so perhaps she was depraved after all. 

Yesterday Mael and his entourage had headed back to Drue after staying on a few additional weeks after the ball. She had breathed a sigh of relief when she'd watched from the balcony over the landing pad as his ship lifted off and disappeared into the sky. He'd spoken to her before leaving, holding her hand and securing her promise that she would visit, a promise she didn't feel any urge to fulfill and she didn't feel at all guilty about. 

She projected a wide-eyed image of innocent wonder at the tiny dark-haired woman who looked at her in annoyance. Luna was even more petite than she, with wide feline violet eyes that were currently fixing her with the glare of death.

In her absorption with 'other matters', She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to have met Luna to discuss some preliminary arrangements for her wedding this morning including the first sketches of her wedding gown. She'd been so caught up in Endymion that she hadn't even noticed the rising sun. She could only wonder what Marila must have thought when she'd gone into her bedchamber to find her princess missing. 

Her mind was consumed with appropriate excuses as she thought over the situation. Fortunately she had gotten into bed last night as usual and lay there for a while before risking a teleport to Earth so her bed had been suitably rumpled. Hopefully Marila thought she'd risen early, which while…

"Serenity!" Luna snapped seeing the absent expression on Serenity's face that indicated that she was thinking, perhaps coming up with a half-baked excuse. 

"I overslept?" Serenity tried. 

She could tell by the look on Luna's face that she was about ready to deliver a lecture. She was used to Luna's lectures. They had been a staple all of her life, something she could always count on. 

Luna had been a second mother to her as well as her tutor in all the things that came with being a princess. She was one of the only people who dared to yell at her and order her about. 

"I thought I had worked that annoying habit out of you," Luna snapped. If Serenity expected a lecture she wasn't going to get one. She was past the age for such things, not that she'd paid much attention to any of her others. 

"Surely, I'm allowed one relapse Luna."

Luna sighed. "I suppose so." She abandoned the subject with an autocratic wave of the hand. "The dressmaker has been waiting for nearly a half hour now." She indicated to a footman to let the dressmaker and her assistants into the room. 

A rotund woman clothed in brilliant red silk entered the room, a Venusian Serenity decided on sight judging by her brilliant appearance and exuberance. She was followed by two younger and thinner girls laden with fabric swatches, sketches, and other not so readily identifiable objects, which they immediately laid out on a table that had been brought in for that purpose. 

The woman was introduced as Lucilda Moray. The name couldn't have been more wrong. With her voluptuous figure, auburn curls and vibrant personality the woman should have been a Sophie, a Cherie, a…. what was she doing?

Serenity was visibly surprised when the woman began walking around her in a circle. Making specific, detailed comments on her measurements as if her eyes were scientific instruments. Her assistants dutifully took notes and sketching quickly.

"I had been thinking of a joyous celebratory red," the dressmaker announced, "but I can see now that it will not suit. It will make you look like a trollop. We'll perhaps save that color for your boudoir."

Serenity flushed. Endymion liked her in red. He had a satin robe he never wore in that color, a gift from his aunt. She'd wrapped herself in it when she'd stepped out of the tub only last night. He liked her in blue as well; his sheets were blue, several shades lighter than the walls of his chamber. Actually, Endymion preferred her in nothing at all. She flushed at her own thoughts. 

"How charmingly innocent, that blush," Lucilda commented delightedly, clasping her hands together. Serenity decided that _Luz_ was the appropriate name for her. 

"Perhaps blue?" Luz suggested.

"I like blue," Luna agreed. "But what about a violet?"

"Hmm. I like it! It will bring out her eyes. Perhaps a blue-violet, a periwinkle they call it," Luz said. "Yes that sounds delightful. Bring those swatches here Ally," she commanded one of the blonde girls. 

Serenity simply stood there like a doll as they brought swatches to her skin to check for compatibility. The dress would take the better part of the year to make. It would be heavily embroidered and hand beaded until it was so heavy she could barely stand in it. Her stomach churned at the thought. Just now she had envisioned herself in the gown Luz had painted in her mind; a layered white fitted under-dress with its heavily embroidered and beaded periwinkle satin outer dress and train. She walked up a long aisle amidst hundreds of people, her heavily beaded train dragging behind her. The face of the man at the altar was a blur until she came close and it wasn't Mael but Endymion.

Her hands began to shake as she held the sketches Luz handed to her of designs of the various gowns for the wedding ceremonies. It took determination but she pushed the thought out of her head and focused on the elegant fashions before her. She was marrying Mael. She rethought her daydream purposefully replacing Endymion's face with Mael's. That was better. She resolved in her mind never to confuse the two. Endymion was not her future just a pleasurable past time.

****

Endymion looked down at the documents on his desk. He wasn't concentrating, as he should. Serenity had been on his mind all day. He could all but smell the scent of orange spice that lingered on his sheets. He'd visited her last night, the fourth time he'd taken the risk in the last three weeks. Teleporting was easier for her and she enjoyed being here on Earth that so many times she was the one to make the journey.  

For the third time he found himself gazing out the window seeing nothing at all, merely staring mindlessly. 

"She's distracting you," Malachite commented sternly. He sat across from Endymion on the other side of the large mahogany desk. He'd been helping Endymion review the reports and various other documents that had come in but they hadn't gotten very far since he'd been doing most of the work. Helping Endymion adjust to taking more control of the kingdom was turning out to be far more work than he'd bargained for. He was born to protect the man not sort through his paperwork. 

"She i… Who?"  He tried innocently.

Malachite scowled at Endymion's pathetic attempt. He'd known about the Prince's desire for the Lunarian princess before he'd been fully aware of it of himself. He'd hoped his friend had had more common sense to act on his lust however. Endymion had one thing in common with his friend and guard Jadeite however, and that was impulsiveness. At times he was convinced the young prince could do with a dose more of Zoecite's unwavering logic.

"I've warned you about this before." Endymion didn't bother to ask how Malachite knew that he'd been seeing Serenity. It seemed keeping secrets from his friend was a pointless endeavor. Malachite was older, wiser, and had known him all his life. 

"I remember," Enymion muttered not looking at Malechite at all. "Your warnings are useless."

"I've noticed," Malachite replied coldly. "Serenity is not a part of your future and she should be out of your thoughts and your bed. The consequences aren't worth a fraction of the pleasure she's giving you.

Endymion resisted the urge to snort rudely at that comment. If Malachite only knew; Serenity was like an addiction. Then again it's just as well he didn't. But he was right however. He'd sought out Serenity with a determination he'd never employed with any other woman and he'd disregarded the consequences. No pleasure was worth the risk they were both taking but somehow it didn't matter. He tried once again to focus on the papers before him. 

Malachite saw the subject was pointless. Endymion was more like his father than he would allow himself to accept. Once he'd started down a path he wouldn't depart from it despite its obvious dangers. He changed the subject rather than continue with his warnings. 

"I should let you know. Beryl has arrived to sign the betrothal contracts. She's settling in her rooms as we speak." 

Endymion scowled. His '_bride'_ had arrived. Somehow he couldn't imagine Beryl in any manner befitting a wife; a queen yes, but not by _his_ side. Beryl was the kind of woman men fantasized about and sought out. She was no innocent and didn't pretend to be and somehow by force of will alone she commanded such respect that no one dared question her behavior.

She was vibrant and fiery and a force to be reckoned with. She didn't, in any way, fit the image he had of a wife. He'd envisioned, as his wife, a quiet charming lady with grace and beauty. She'd be someone who would devote herself to the raising of their children and wouldn't interfere with political matters. She would have a body he would crave and…

He muttered a curse under his breath. The image he'd painted in his mind had the face and body of Serenity. Of course Serenity wasn't exactly wifely material either. She had been raised to be queen and as a wife she would be an interfering, meddling, nag. The thought should have cured him of his fantasizing but it almost brought a smile to his lips before he quelled it, reminding himself that Malachite was standing over him like a nagging wife. That thought made him chuckle aloud as Malachite scowled at him. 

"There isn't anything about Beryl that should be making you laugh," Malachite reprimanded. "You're right about one thing she's definitely not what you should have for a wife."

"Yes well it wouldn't hurt if _you _cracked a smile occasionally." He paused and smiled. "Then again your face might break." Malachite glared at him but ignored the barb. "As for Beryl, she's not my choice, but my father is right. The council has made its choice and I must accept it or risk my throne."

"A throne you don't even want."

"True enough, but there is no one to give it to and I suppose there is something to be said for duty to one's family and people. You wouldn't want it either."

Malachite did smile then. He was Endymion's cousin and though an indirect descendant, in some round about fashion that would involve several people dying and several others going insane, the title could fall to him. 

"You couldn't pay me enough to deal with the council. If they all die suddenly, I'll open a bottle of rare wine and dance on their graves." 

The council was made up representatives of Earth's various royal houses and rulers. The Rose Dynasty was the head of all the Royal houses but was still subject to placing many decisions before the council for discussion and voting. It was tedious, counterproductive and bordered on being corrupt at times. Dealing with a council of manipulative politicians, each representing their own agendas on a daily basis was enough to drive a man insane.

Endymion grinned. "You? Dance?"

"What? Is it too much?" The expression on Malachite's face was a serious one that didn't betray the humor of his questions.

"Only if the dance is a jig."

*****

Serenity strolled down the hall towards her room, glad to have the meeting over with and happy that there were no other commitments for the rest of the day. She never quite made it there as an arm reached out from one of the chambers she passed, grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "So what does it look like?" Mina demanded.

"What does what look like?" Serenity wasn't surprised. This kind of sudden assault was the kind of thing Minaxi and Litalya were known for. 

"Your wedding gown of course," Mina snapped impatiently.

"You know you could have stopped by for the meeting if you wanted so desperately to know."

"Mina grinned sheepishly. "And have Lucilda take my head off? She hasn't yet forgiven me for not wearing the dress she designed to the museum opening in Vesta. Now answer the question."

"Well according to Luna and Lucilda, Periwinkle is the perfect color, so periwinkle it is. Luna pointed out one of the sketches with the heavy beaded robe that she thought would be nice and I agreed."

"You let them decide for you? What about what you want? Don't you care what it's going to look like? You only get married once. You should have whatever you want."

Serenity waved the issue aside. "I like the color; what was there to argue about? I'm sure Lucilda will come up with something spectacular. She showed me a few designs, a bit more ornamental than traditional but I left it up to her. She has good taste."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Mina demanded. Had it been her own wedding she would want control over every detail. Her gown would be vibrant and shocking. She'd discussed the details a dozen times with Lita. Lita had already decided what food would be served at her own wedding banquet and a dozen other details.

"Why should I cause myself stress when there are dozens of people to take care of every detail so I don't have to worry?" Serenity questioned. "It doesn't matter what I do or not do; it will be beautiful anyway."

Mina sighed but realized this conversation was going nowhere. Serenity had changed. She used to be involved in the _wedding dream_ conversations too but she always changed the topic when it came up these days. Mina suspected a strong case of the nerves with a hint of denial. It was to be expected in every bride, Serenity was simply handling it in a different way than most, leaving the details up to the professionals and focusing her mind elsewhere. If only she could figure out where exactly that was.

"Do you know what Mael will be wearing?"

Serenity frowned. "No. I hadn't really thought of it. I suppose it will be something traditional from Drue. We haven't really talked about it." 

"Have you talked to him at all?"

Serenity tried not to wince. "I spoke to him just before he left," she defended. In fact it was one of two real conversations she'd had with him this week. She had been avoiding him, which wasn't well done of her. It wasn't as though they hadn't spent time together. He'd accompanied her on some of her appointments, which left little room for talk. She'd made it a point to make sure he was otherwise entertained at other times, which hadn't been terribly difficult since they didn't share many interests. Lita's brother had taken him riding on Io and he'd spent one or two days there. There had also been obligatory visits to his relatives, albeit distant ones, on mercury. 

She supposed she should be a dutiful fiancée and write him a letter at the very least now that he was on his way home, but she had no idea what to say. Romantic overtures would be excessive, misleading, and complete and utter lies. 

Mina rolled her eyes. "I bet it was one of those typical conversations you two have about the weather and trading agreements. I meant a real conversation; the kind two people who are about to be married have."

"I plan to, soon." She was nearly certain that was a lie even as she said it.

"You should at least attempt to find out what his favorite color is, what kind of music he enjoys, how many children you want to have etc. You two are going to have beautiful children," Mina gushed, her mind wandering to all the glorious imaginings she had of marriage. "Maybe a little girl with blue hair?" 

Serenity balked at the idea. Children? She hadn't thought much of that either but it was the whole point wasn't it? to produce an heir to the throne. 

She had a sudden urge to change the subject. Every time something like this was brought up she just wanted to turn and run. Unfortunately there was nowhere to go; her only escape, however temporary, was in Endymion's arms. 

****

Several days and many frustrating days since Serenity had, with visible relief, told him she'd bid her fiancée goodbye. He hadn't, to his disappointment seen her as often as he'd like which was every free moment he had. But free moments were becoming rarer. His father's health had taken a downturn and he had more to do now and he wasn't alone. 

Serenity had her own duties and it made the time they had together even more precious.

"Where are you going Endymion?" Malachite demanded as he fell into step beside him as they headed towards Endymion's chambers. The last meeting of the morning, concerning business of the city had been cut noticeably short and Endymion had been growing visibly impatient throughout the morning. 

"Nowhere," Endymion replied tersely. He had rushed through the morning, his mind focused on his plan to escape the palace to meet Serenity. He wanted to show her something special, something she had yet to see. The last thing he needed was one of his overgrown babysitters questioning him. He was a grown man. If he wanted to go somewhere he didn't see why he should have to make an account of it to Malachite, Nephrite, or any of his friends.

"Then why are you in such a hurry?" Nephrite questioned in a tone, so calm and patient it was almost as though he were talking to small child.

"I'm an adult. You two don't have to follow me everywhere I go and question everything I do."

"On the contrary; it's our job," Nephrite replied.

"Try not to enjoy it so much," Endymion said tersely, shoving the door of his chamber open roughly as he went in. To his annoyance they followed him in.

"Are you planning to be my nursemaids as well, perhaps you'd like to dress me?" Endymion snapped as he took off the formal coat he'd worn for his meetings and flung it at Nephrite. 

"I'm sure Mal here would gladly oblige if you'd just let him know where you're going so that he could choose the appropriate clothing." Nephrite threw the jacket at Malachite who scowled at him and tossed the coat aside.

"He's going to visit his moon princess; clothing is optional," Malachite said tersely with a modicum of sarcasm.

"If you know where I'm going then you had no need to ask," Endymion replied curtly. "Is it too much to ask you to mind your own business?" He removed his shirt and replaced it with a dark blue tunic, followed by loose dark pants.

"You are our business," Nephrite pronounced a little too happily.

 "At least one of us is supposed to go with you wherever you go, you know," He pointed out. He leaned against one wall, watching as Endymion struggled out of his boots. The task would have been made easier by a valet, but carrying on a secret affair couldn't be done with servants milling around his chambers. 

Nephrite couldn't quite decide if he fully disapproved. He'd seen Serenity with his own eyes, she was beautiful, a touch delicate, almost breakable looking, but nonetheless a stunning girl. Endymion had developed an unhealthy obsession which he suspected was based on a lot more than sex, which he naturally assumed must have been amazing to be worth all the trouble it involved for this affair. Personally, he would have found someone more available and less dangerous to have fun with but Endymion was determined and since nothing could sway him, he'd decided that whatever his Prince wanted was fine with him. 

Endymion raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to point out why that would be absurd in this case? You can come if you like but I have a feeling Serenity would object."

"And what excuse do we make for you this time?" Malachite demanded.

"Whatever you like. I trust you to come up with something interesting."

"Ahh yes. I could just see myself informing your father and whomever else should ask that _'His Royal Highness is currently otherwise engaged between the legs of Her Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom_. It would make for interesting dinner conversation don't you think?" Nephrite smiled in amusement over the scene playing in his mind.

Endymion and Malachite scowled.

"Don't make such crude jokes Neph," Malachite snapped. "This is serious. I doubt anyone else would find it amusing. Endymion is being irresponsible and foolish."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm a child."

"I will when you stop behaving like one," Malachite returned.

Both men glared at each other and the tension in the air warned of a punch about to be thrown. It wasn't the first time they had argued on the matter and every time they did it grew tenser. 

Nephrite stood aside, amused by the scene being played out before him. He really should do the right thing and prevent them from coming to blows but it was much more amusing to let it happen. He couldn't decide who would win. He doubted Serenity would appreciate a blow to her lover's handsome face however; the look of surprise and fear on her face said as much.

Nephrite smiled at the petite blonde who had quietly materialized at Endymion's bedside. He cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the two men who had yet to notice the room's new inhabitant. They both turned to glare at him, only to find him smiling at a spot behind them. They turned to face Serenity, Endymion with embarrassment and Malachite with polite silence.

The silence that followed their notice of her presence was tense and indicative of what was expected of Malachite and Nephrite. Both men excused themselves, Malachite somewhat stiffly, leaving the couple alone. 

"Sorry about that," Endymion apologized as the door to his room closed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. It was only meant to be a greeting but once he'd tasted her lips he wanted more and she held back nothing.

"I take it that was about me?" She questioned when he gave her the opportunity to use her mouth again.

"Don't worry about it." He'd already forgotten the incident. It had been the second or third time Serenity had come up between him and Malachite. It probably wouldn't be the last.

She was worrying about it. He could tell by the way she looked away when she didn't want him to see that look in her eyes; the look of guilt and concern. 

He turned her face up, forcing her to look at him. "It's nothing. I promise."

"He hates me."

"Malachite? Of course he doesn't hate you. He doesn't approve, but it's not his decision. But never mind him. I wanted to take you somewhere. Get undressed."

Serenity raised an eyebrow and a teasing smile played on her lips. "You want to take me somewhere naked?"

He grinned widely. "I have no intention of sharing that wonderful sight with anyone else." He pulled out a brilliant green embroidered long silk tunic paired with matching magenta pantaloons that narrowed at the ankles from a trunk at the end of his bed.

She took them and held them up to the light. "Why would you want me to wear this…" she hesitated to call the ridiculously bright thing an outfit. She couldn't recall having ever seen anything so bright in her life. She was sure she wouldn't have been more visible if she were standing naked amidst a crowd. She laughed a bit.

"Just put it on," he demanded.

She conceded, catering to his roaming eyes by slowing her movements as he watched her undress.

"I don't suppose you could do that a little faster? If you don't get those clothes on we'll be here a while yet," he threatened, his voice husky with desire. He didn't take his eyes off her long legs, images of them wrapped around him immediately coming to mind.

"Maybe that was my goal," she teased.

"Anything to delay wearing that outfit," he commented and chuckled as she pulled up the bright, slightly sheer pants and tied the strings at her waist. She looked like... well he wasn't sure what she looked like really. She was dressed like a Terran but she still seemed a bit angelic. The terrible outfit wasn't quite enough to subdue her beauty.

"Why am I wearing this thing?" She slipped the tunic on over her head and did a twirl. 

He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her up against him, nuzzling her neck. "It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about the costume; you'll fit right in. He pulled the pins from her hair and it fell from its twin buns down her back.

He wrapped the long heavy locks around his hand and twisted it around until it formed a heavy and slightly sloppy bun at the back of her neck that he secured with pins. 

"Your vast array of talents never cease to amaze me," Serenity mocked. "Why did you do that?"

"Your hairstyle, while charming, stands out a bit. And it wouldn't fit well under this. He placed a veil over her head that covered her face. 

"Where in the world are we going that my hair stands out and this ridiculous costume doesn't?"

He took her hand and instead of answering her question, he showed her. They disappeared from his chambers and reappeared amidst a crowd of people. Serenity turned her head in alarm. Everywhere people were dressed in bright colored clothing, some even brighter than her own. It appeared to be some kind of marketplace and people were talking, some yelling, she heard music; some people were dancing, others singing; movement, color, and a variety of scents she couldn't identify were everywhere. 

"What is this place?" She demanded feeling a little overwhelmed and a bit dizzy. She had never been this close to so many people at once if she discounted the occasional ball, and they were hardly comparable. 

Endymion grabbed her hand and began pulling her along, sliding through the crowd proficiently. "It's a marketplace," he yelled over the noise; a very unusual one. Merchants from all over this area come here to trade in just about anything and everything."

She struggled to keep up with Endymion's hurried pace, muttering her excuses to people she bumped into, most of whom obviously hadn't the slightest clue what she was saying nor did they seem to care. Everyone was in such a rush. Her eyes wanted to devour every new sight but it was simply too much. Everywhere she turned there was something new. A brightly dressed woman to her right sat on a stool amidst mini hills of colorful spices; ahead, to her left, a man dressed all in white displayed shining gold trinkets and another man behind him sold instruments, the larger portion of which were unrecognizable to her. A bird squawked and flew over her head and she ducked in fear.

Endymion pulled her up a set of whitewashed steps into the cool darkness of an alcove formed by an archway. Only then did she realize she was already sweating from the sweltering heat and she was a bit out of breath.

"Are you alright?" Endymion asked looking down at her? Her veil had come loose and hung to the right side of her face. Its purpose was to hide her face from anyone educated enough to find her face curiously familiar, particularly with the crescent moon on her forehead that shimmered visible from a certain angle. Her eyes were still wide from all she'd just experienced.

"I think so. What are we doing here? Wherever here is."

"I just thought you'd like to experience something I'm certain you haven't before."

"Then why did we rush through it?"

"That wasn't precisely the experience I was hoping for," he admitted. "I didn't intend to land in the middle of the town market. I didn't want you to be overwhelmed."

"I wasn't overwhelmed," she defended. She glanced at his skeptical expression. "Well perhaps a little," she allowed. "I would like to go back and see it all though. This time, maybe you could give me time to adjust to it all. I've never been this close to so many strange people before. There are so many things I want to…" She trailed off at the sight of the grin that spread over his face. 

"What?" She demanded.

"Trust you to enjoy the sideshow, when I have a main event all planned."

"And what would that be?" 

"It can wait. If you want to see the market, we can do that too." He held out his hand and she took it and they went out to face the crowds.

Two hours later she was stained with red dye and her face was sticky with honey. She laughed loudly as Endymion carried her in his arms towards the waterfall he had intended to show her. He was only a bit disappointed that his plans had fallen through and she had missed all the fun and experience of riding on a horse and admiring the stunning triple waterfalls he had known she would have loved. Right now however, she was a little too drunk to take it all in with equanimity. 

She placed her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down to kiss her. She tasted of honey and fruit. She had tripped and fallen chest first into a vat of red dye a shopkeeper was in the process of mixing and her face was still covered with the remains of a sticky bun she'd been given by a small child who'd seemed captured by the large blue eyes beneath her veil. Of course her clumsiness was excused. 

A rather rotund, and in Serenity's words, _adorable _old man, had been determined to have the _pretty girl_ try his '_special drink'_. She had, despite Endymion's warnings which had been drowned out by the old man's loud exclamations and had fallen on deaf ears, indulged the old man by downing a large, delicious glass followed by yet another. He really should have prevented the second but she had already become a source of vast amusement and she was still a giggling, drunken bundle of excessive joy.

Getting her atop the horse he'd arranged to take them to the scenic spot he'd intended for her to see had been difficult, particularly since she'd been rather absorbed with petting the white beast and playing with the its mane. Now he was tempted, and determined to follow through with his new plan.

He kissed her yet again as they walked towards the water. 

"Serenity, you're very sticky." 

She placed a sticky hand on his cheek and laughed.

 "Well I have to say this outfit has been improved on a bit. It's a lovely dark green don't you think?" She pointed out the front of her tunic where the red dye had soaked in turning the bright green dark.

What he was about to do was terrible, but in his mind, now entirely necessary. The veil she had been wearing had long since disappeared, her face was covered in honey and juice and her outfit a complete mess. The front of her hair was tinted red and the rest had unraveled down her back. It was amazing how quickly her grace fell away under the influence of a little alcohol. 

"Serenity, I want you to know that in a few minutes you're going to be very forgiving."

"Who am I going to forgive?"

"Me." With that he strolled to a calm pool of water some distance from the waterfalls and dropped her. 

She came up sputtering indignantly, soaking wet and more sober than before.

"You vile toad!"

He should have been more fearful given her current state of upset but seeing her dripping wet in that horrid costume was as amusing as it was arousing. Laughing at her was probably not a good idea however; since she then saw fit to make sure that he landed in the water not far from her a moment later. And that was how an attempt to clean a princess turned into a water fight that later resulted in them both making love underneath the waterfalls just as he'd originally intended. 

"What are you doing?" Rei snapped in annoyance.

"Pacing," Serenity replied tersely.

"I can see that, thank you. Why?"

"I'm a just a little anxious that is all."

"Why?"

Serenity sighed loudly in exasperation. "If I answer you will you ask me 'why' again like a five year-old child?"

"Why?" Rei questioned just to annoy her.

Serenity threw a pillow at her and Rei ducked and laughed. She had an inkling that Serenity was awaiting the council's decision on Earth. It had taken them weeks of debate to come to the point of making an absolute decision on the matter but finally they were discussing it. They'd debated endlessly on whether they should cut off all contact with Earth or cut only economic ties. They had put off their decision for a while after the Earth's council had made their own decision not to join the alliance but they all finally agreed that it was time.

What she didn't understand was why it mattered to Serenity at all. It wasn't like her to take such deep interest in one single political affair. But here she was pacing the room, waiting for the meeting to let out so she could hear the decision as though it made some enormous difference in her life.

"Why do..." Rei began before Serenity cut her off.

"I don't know, it just does. I guess you can chalk it up to my growing up and becoming more responsible and interested in what goes on in this kingdom." Rei listened with her inner ears but couldn't catch any stray thoughts from Serenity's mind. She'd gotten better at hiding the things that went through her mind lately. She'd become guarded, almost secretive and Rei wondered what had caused the change.

She might have taken up her concerns with her friends, or, if she'd felt it more serious, the queen. But Serenity seemed happier than she'd ever been before. There was something distinctly different about her that Rei couldn't quite put a finger on but she seemed somehow more focused. She had considered the possibility that her increased communications with Mael may have been responsible but Serenity hardly ever mentioned him and seemed not to have any interest in the details of her upcoming wedding. The date had been set and the first stages of planning had already begun but Serenity swept those matters aside, making decisions quickly and easily with very little consideration.

"Sit down. You're giving me a headache," Rei ordered.

Serenity rolled her eyes at her bossy friend. "I am so sorry to cause you discomfort your highness. Would you permit me to gouge your eyes out so you wouldn't have to suffer the displeasure of watching me pace?" 

Rei appeared to give the matter consideration. "Your idea isn't without merit but perhaps we should amputate your legs instead and cut the problem off at its source."

Serenity couldn't help but grin. She gave in and sat down on the couch beside Rei. They had been waiting in Rei's quarters in hopes that a decision would be made soon but it seemed _'soon'_ was too much to hope for. 

Serenity looked at Rei and her friend returned her smile knowingly and both girls glanced towards Amy who sat across the room seemingly unaware of all that had occurred, her nose buried deep in the book in her lap. Serenity glanced at Rei grinning mischievously and then once again towards Amy, concentrating hard. Slowly Amy's book began to rise and then quickly moved higher, floating high above her head.

Amy looked over at them, glaring in annoyance but not surprised. She was quite used to their antics. If Mina and Lita had been here instead of doing an interview with an author from Mars, they would have joined in as well. 

"Join us in the real world for while," Rei suggested.

"I see you've run out of things to entertain yourselves," Amy commented.

"Yes. Now dance puppet!" Rei commanded dramatically. 

Amy rolled her eyes. She glanced up at the book just in time to catch it as it fell, wincing as the heavy book landed in her hands.

"Sorry," Serenity apologized trying not to giggle. 

The door opened and Luna came striding in.

"What's the news?" Serenity stood up and demanded immediately.

Luna gave the princess she'd helped raise a disapproving look. "Do try to calm down Serenity."

"Sorry," she looked at Luna expectantly.

"I have no news," Luna stated simply. "They're still discussing it."

Serenity frowned in annoyance and sat down once more. "They're taking a long time."

"It's a very important decision that affects many people." 

"I know. That's all the more reason to make it as soon as possible," Serenity replied. 

Luna shook her head in consternation at Serenity's impatience. 

"Your aunt is waiting for you in the library Amy," she delivered her message. "Well I have some things to attend to. Dinner will be an hour late tonight. I'll see you then. And Aahe has told me to remind you not to forget your appointment Serenity." She left the room.

A moment later, Serenity stood up. "Well I just can't wait anymore. I'm going for a walk," Serenity announced. She hoped that Rei didn't decide to join her; she wanted to be alone. She let out a sigh of relief when Rei decided to stay inside.

She walked down to the gardens wondering what would happen if it were made illegal to visit Earth, which is likely what they would do if they decided to cut all contact. It would be yet another rule for her to break and still it didn't affect her resolve or make her feel any guiltier. She'd been visiting for weeks without anyone noticing, and she would continue to do so for as long as she could. It seemed that with the increasing awareness that the time when she would no longer be able to see Endymion was growing closer, her need to be with him increased exponentially. 

Every time she thought of her approaching wedding her heart began to pound erratically. As a precursor to the wedding, Mael's mother had been suggesting she visit Drue for weeks now but she kept making excuses. She was too busy, she had functions to attend, and she was lying. This week alone she'd spent three nights wrapped in Endymion's arms, returning home only in the predawn hours in time to pretend to be asleep when Marila entered her room. There were other nights when she'd tossed and turned in her own bed only to feel his body solidify next to hers. 

She was addicted, perhaps to the pleasure, but definitely to Endymion. Their relationship had grown more complicated than either of them had planned for. There was so much fire and tension that they occasionally exploded into arguments with a passion she didn't even know she had inside her. And yet when they'd run out of breath or finally decided that half the palace might have heard them, they would make love yet again. Their emotions weren't supposed to have been involved but they'd crossed that line and it was what they would not say to each other that defined their relationship.

It was strange how liberated she felt when she was on Earth. It wasn't that they were able to be more public with their relationship, but the atmosphere was different, strangely more exhilarating and yet relaxing. Perhaps things only seemed less risky because she was outside of the confines of her own home, no longer surrounded by dozens of people who knew her. 

For the first time she was able to do things she had never dreamed of. Endymion could take her to places on Earth where no one recognized them. She'd been shopping in bazaar surrounded by a wealth of alien faces and smells, bathed under a waterfall, and played in snow for the first time. They were small moments but they had made the deception seem well worth it particularly when she'd seen the absorbed expression on Endymion's face as he'd watched her dance on the beach, playing in the surf like a child. 

Most of their time was spent in his room in the palace, a fascinating world unto itself. She knew from what Endymion had told her that it seemed everyone in the palace knew he had a mistress; they simply had no idea who it was, having never seen her, with the exception of his closest friends. Although, she suspected Malachite would have preferred not to know; that way he wouldn't be forced to be openly disapproving.

Endymion's mischievous friend Jadeite, had discovered them together when he'd teleported into Endymion's room to play a prank, using a transporter his other friend and fellow guard Zoecite had put together from spare parts. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, particularly since he hadn't been nearly as concerned with their privacy as with his surprise at the identity of Endymion's mistress. It certainly hadn't helped that his mind had been screaming out his admiration of her rear end of which he'd an unobstructed view at the time. 

She glanced around the gardens to see if anyone was around and seeing no one, on a whim, she teleported to Endymion's rooms on Earth. It had been difficult and tiring to accomplish the first few times she'd teleported the long distance, but it had gotten easier with time and practice. She reappeared in his rooms. The familiar environment immediately relaxed her.

She didn't expect him to be here and he wasn't; but she liked being here anyway. There was something comforting about all the personal touches in this room. It smelled like him, a scent that made her feel warm and at ease. It was unlike any other room she'd ever been in, with the domed ceiling of colored glass over the bed and its dark walls. It was a dark rich blue that he'd chosen himself that turned the large chamber into what she thought of comically as a den of seduction. A pair of his pants hung over a chair and a shirt on the bed. He only, on occasion, let a maid into his bedchamber now that she'd invaded it. Of course that only led to more speculation about the identity of his mistress. If only they knew she thought to herself.

She lay down on this bed and closed her eyes. She didn't recall drifting off but she must have momentarily because she didn't hear him enter the room.

 "In the middle of the day Angel?"  Endymion's teasing voice came up from behind her. He leaned over and blew on a loose curl at her ear causing it to dance and tickle. "If you don't control yourself my ego's going to be completely unmanageable." He kissed her lightly on the neck. 

She sat up and faced him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "You mean it isn't already?" He had been sparring she noticed from his clothing. He was sweaty and his dark hair clung to his forehead; he looked enticing. He had discarded the layers and padding of the costume but he still wore the tight white pants and a sleeveless white undershirt that showed off his powerful muscled arms. He tossed aside the pair of curved short swords carelessly. 

"What brings you here besides me of course?" He questioned looking down into her eyes. He loved when she looked at him the way she was now with desire in her eyes. 

"I just needed to get away for a while." She traced the muscles of his chest with a finger. "The council is still debating their decision." She mentioned it knowing it was a subject he probably didn't want to hear from her lips.

"On whether to cut us off from their glorious selves," he commented snidely, stepping away from her. The topic cooled his passion like iced water. This was a discussion they avoided as a rule. Politics were generally set off limits because between them it usually resulted in an explosive argument. It only complicated matters and ruined his mood, which wasn't great since he'd lost his match to Jadeite, of all people, who hated short swords. His mind had been occupied as it often was lately, with politics and the business of running a kingdom. 

He'd been taking on increasingly greater responsibilities as his father began to withdraw from duty. Serenity had already tried once to get him to go before the council and appeal to them to reconsider the idea of joining the alliance. He'd ended that argument with a definitive _'no'_ that had annoyed her greatly. The fact that he'd even considered, internally, her argument against the possible economic disaster, was a warning of what their relationship shouldn't become. He could, in no way, allow her to influence any decisions he made, even if this particular decision was entirely out of his hands.

"They want to cut contact completely, maybe even make it illegal for citizens of the alliance to come here." She watched Endymion's guarded expression.

"A touch over the top isn't it?"

"We just want to protect ourselves. My mother felt obligated to tell the council that she feels that something terrible is going to happen. She thinks dark forces have begun to grow on Earth. I'm sure that will probably influence their decision."

"I'm sure your mother is a great queen, but she doesn't know everything. This is my planet and there's nothing here to be concerned about," he replied stiffly. 

He felt a bit defensive, perhaps because it had not been the best of days. He'd already been faced with an outbreak of violence on the border of the Eastern territories. Khassan insisted it was nothing to be concerned about; it was merely a manifestation of generations of bad blood. It was hard to be reticent about such matters when people were dying however. 

Serenity looked at his face and sensed there was something he wasn't telling her. 

Sensing her question, Endymion chose to answer rather than evade it as he'd planned.

"Contrary to your people's beliefs they aren't the only ones with magical abilities. The people of Earth have always been gifted but there have been increasing numbers of people with such abilities being discovered. Perhaps that's what your mother senses."

Serenity was surprised. Endymion's own magical abilities had been surprising but the possibility that such abilities were widespread posed an even greater concern. "Endymion, natural magical abilities aren't all that common even on the moon and the other planets. People don't just develop these things. It's dangerous to dabble in magic, it changes you physically, mentally, and if your people are…"

"Stop," he commanded forcefully. "If you are about to tell me that my people are evil because they exercise what comes to them naturally, then don't bother. Their powers, like my own, come from the Earth itself. It has no moral polarity. So if you plan to call them evil you're going to have to include me as well."

 "Not everything that comes naturally is good," Serenity countered.

"Do you think I'm evil?" he demanded.

Serenity was a bit exasperated by the ridiculous question. Still, her mind couldn't help running on an incident when she'd overhead a conversation between him and Zoecite not too long ago. She'd been lying in his bed waiting for him, when Zoecite had entered his outer chambers, asking what to do about individuals whose identities were a mystery to her, individuals whom Endymion had ordered, quite calmly to be killed and frighteningly he'd added another order to make it painful. It had chilled her at the time but she'd since then she'd managed to convince herself that she didn't know the details of the situation it wasn't right to judge him on that basis. But it came to mind despite her having convinced herself it didn't matter.

"Damn it Serenity! Is that what you really think?" 

Serenity flinched at the harsh angry sound of his voice. Her guard had been down and he'd picked the thought right from her mind.

"This isn't the moon. It isn't some dull, perfect, crime-free society. When people rape, murder and destroy the lives of others we handle it in the most efficient manner and prevent them from doing it again. Maybe that offends your Lunarian sensibilities and your high-minded ideals but it is the way things are done here. If that makes us evil then so be it.

"Your mother and the Serene Alliance think they know what's best for everyone. It's time they realized that their power doesn't give them the right to treat everyone else like children. I don't suppose it occurred to you that we could handle any problems that arise on our own.

"You behave as though the powers you've been blessed with are incapable of doing any wrong, that similar powers in the hands of anyone else is unnatural and will undoubtedly lead down the path of evil. It's time someone broke it to you, you are not the keepers of the universe. Stop meddling in other people's affairs."

"And when 'other people's affairs' begin to affect you what then? Should we just wait for your people to build their 'natural abilities' into something dangerous and sit calmly by while they destroy everything we've worked so hard to build?" Serenity yelled back, now furious at his implications. She wondered how long he'd been holding these feelings inside.

"Ahh so this is really about you. I'm glad we've finally come down to the heart of the matter. Are you afraid that Earth may become more powerful and become a force to reckon with that might destroy the hold your mother has on the other planets? It always comes down to power doesn't it? Ours is growing and you fear for yourselves."

Serenity stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "Power? Is that all you Terrans ever think of? Has it occurred to you that for near a thousand years the Serene Alliance has governed eight planets, and dozens of moons, maintaining peace and prosperity throughout the system? We have not ever in that time forcibly intruded on the autonomy of Earth although we now know from experience that you'd be better off for it. Maybe you enjoy your wars, your diseases, and your power struggles but we don't and we'd rather not have you bring your problems to the rest of the system and destroy the peace so many enjoy. We don't need you. You need us. But your arrogance and hunger for power won't let you admit it. You continue to do what you always have done. Bite the hand that feeds you," she bit out.

"You don't know your own history do you?" Endymion questioned coldly. "Have you ever asked yourself how the Earth came to be separated from all the other planets? Why are we so far behind technologically, magically?

"When over a thousand years ago the inhabitants of Atlantis through their closely guarded magic gained the knowledge of traveling beyond Earth, and the goddess Selene came and touched the rest of the solar system with life, where were the rest of Terrans? Why weren't we a part of it all? Your ancestors judged us and found us wanting. You were more than willing to take of our bountiful resources but we were too primitive, to be bothered with. You took our best and our brightest and left the rest of Earth to bumble along slowly on our own while you enjoyed your magic and technology. 

"We were your sociological experiment for generations. _'Let's see how well they get along with minimal interference._' But when we don't do what you _think _we ought to or _behave _in manner suitable for you, you criticize, and call us barbarians all the while enjoying the fruits of our _primitive_ labor. Now you finally offer an invitation to join the alliance and the idea that we wouldn't want to disturbs you so much that you attempt to punish us by cutting off contact as if we didn't get along for centuries without your interference and the precious _benefits_ you offer now."

"I have news for you Serenity. We need you far less than you need us. Earth, unlike the rest of your precious alliance planets didn't need a goddess' touch to spark life. It's stable, it's bountiful and it will be here for millennia after the magic that holds the rest of planets and moons in an imitation of life and fertility has disintegrated and left nothing but dust in its wake."

Serenity stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock. A chill ran up her spine and she was aware that those last words had frightened him as much as they had her. His face was stiff and his eyes seemed stunned. His words bore the deep foreboding of prophecy. She felt as though a pool of darkness had settled in her stomach. She was on edge, cold, afraid, and angry and the last thing she wanted to do at the moment was look at him. 

In an instant she was gone. She hadn't even been aware of where she was going until she realized she was still on Earth standing in the middle of the small cabin where she'd made love to Endymion only a week ago. It sat atop a mountain some distance away from the palace. She'd adored the small, but comfortable, private place Endymion had brought her where she'd immediately felt comfortable, and secure. 

 She let out a choked sob. She swallowed hard and wiped the single tear from her cheek. It was only an argument; they'd had a dozen others before. Why should this particular one have such an effect? With his final words he'd brought to mind images she'd never allowed herself too visualize and remember in the bright light of day. '_Disintegrated and left nothing but dust in its wake': _The words echoed in her head repeatedly, bringing back from the depths of her mind where she'd hidden them, the prophetic nightmares that added weight and imagery to Endymion's words.

 When she slept she saw acres of dust, craters and ruins; all that was left of the eternal springtime paradise of the moon. Her mind had refused to allow herself to remember the horror of her dreams but Endymion's words brought it all back. She was still shaking and cold, her mind occupied with the thoughts racing through her mind. 

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring mindlessly and unmoving at the blank wooden wall across from the bed they'd slept in. It must have been a long while however, because the cabin had grown darker. She should go. She concentrated and felt the buildup of energy and the shift as she reappeared in her rooms.

****

"Where have you been Serenity?"

Serenity turned to face the voice. Her mother was standing before her, visibly annoyed and her annoyance had touched her voice. It was a rare thing to see her mother's brow even slightly furrowed.

She wondered how she must appear with her tear-stained face standing in the dark. The sun had set a while ago and her bedroom was eerily dark. Her mind was still a mess.

She watched as her mother's eyes widen and her face showed her shock at the confusion and hurt she felt from her daughter.

"Weren't you told that Mael's Aunt was coming to visit today? I had to sit through dinner with her and come up with an appropriate excuse as to where you were and why you missed your appointment with her. I had the whole palace searching for you and you were nowhere to be found."

"I'm sorry," Serenity whispered.

"She invited you to Drue which both Mael and his mother have been pressing for, for months now. You've run out of excuses and I was forced to accept on your behalf. Her ship leaves tomorrow afternoon and you'll be going with her."

"What!" Serenity was stunned.

"Where were you?" The queen demanded again.

Serenity ignored the question. "You accepted and invitation for me without asking me?" How could you?"

"You would have had an opportunity to come up with yet another excuse as to why you cannot visit your fiancée had you been at dinner. Now explain where you were. You weren't in the palace and none of the guards knew where you were. You know you're not supposed to leave the palace without one of the senshi or at least a guard."

"I went for a walk," Serenity replied stiffly. She couldn't believe her mother had accepted an invitation she hadn't wanted. She suspected it was a punishment for having placed her in such a position."

"You weren't on the palace grounds. In fact I don't think you were on the moon."

Serenity shifted uncomfortably beneath her mother's unwavering stare. 

"Where did you go?" the queen demanded once again. 

She couldn't lie. Her mother would know before it left her lips. "I just wanted to escape for a while. Is that a crime?" She demanded.

"Escape what? You aren't a prisoner here. What is there to escape?"

"You wouldn't understand," Serenity muttered.

"Serenity you are past the age for such behavior. You aren't a misunderstood adolescent. You are a young woman with responsibilities."

"Yes, I'm a young woman," Serenity returned. "One entitled to her privacy."

"Not when it puts you in danger."

"I wasn't in any danger."

"Then please stop evading my question and explain where you've been."

For a moment she actually considered telling her mother the truth. But she had no doubt that while it might stop this particular line of questions it would be the beginning of disaster.

"No."

Queen Serenity was stunned at her daughter's simple refusal. It cut to the core that her daughter was keeping a secret from her. Serenity's mind was completely closed to her and it made her scared and nervous. She had always been open with her daughter. There had never been any occasion where she'd felt the need to violate her daughter's privacy. But then, she couldn't recall a time when Serenity had purposefully lied or kept something from her.

The idea that she would do this ran counter to everything she thought she'd known about her. She was a busy mother one with duties that had forced her to delegate the care of her daughter to others on many occasions but she had never doubted her place in her daughter's life as irreplaceable. They weren't as close as they could be but they'd been a lot closer than she had been to her own mother and now Serenity was shutting her out. She wanted to know why, but she knew from the determined expression that she'd get nowhere today.

"Help Marila put your clothes together," Queen Serenity commanded wearily. "You'll probably be on Drue for at least a month." With that the queen left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Falling Away  
MarshAngel  
watsonma@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R

Chapter 8

It would seem I'm forever apologizing for this story. Please be patient. I can promise you now, it will get done! 

"Endymion would you join me for a walk?" Her voice was so soft, sweet, and damn inviting and perhaps under different circumstances he would be tempted by its husky honey-toned seductiveness but he hadn't heard from Serenity in a week and he was a little bit too drunk to enjoy a walk in the garden at twilight. 

He'd gone over in his mind, everything he'd said the last time they'd argued. He concocted a dozen different scenarios that played out differently where they never argued and he had never said those words and she hadn't left with that horrified expression on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek. He'd been stunned by the sense of finality in that moment and a deep sense of tragedy that it could all be over so quickly, so easily. 

He set down the etched silver cup in his hand on his desk. "Another time perhaps Beryl." 

He hadn't even turned to face her. He was still looking out the large window of his office, focused on nothing.  

Beryl nodded in acceptance but frowned with annoyance as she left his office. Her fiancée had been polite, treating her kindly as he would any guest at the palace but he had been distracted and completely uninterested in her. It was an insult not just to her looks and her presence but her status.

She was a princess of the powerful Eastern Territories marrying the prince of all Earth and he seemed to be the only man who didn't want her. She had been taught well the art of seduction since she was a young girl and she lived and breathed it and she'd not yet met a man she wanted whom she hadn't been able to get.

It seemed the rule of life that stated that _it's often the thing that a person can't have that a person wants the most, _was very much the truth. Had Endymion simply fallen into her hands as she expected, she might not have this disturbing desire for him. But then perhaps it was simply the fact that he was the most intriguing and desirable man she'd ever known. 

Her pride was the only thing preventing her from using her magic to make him look at her the way she wanted him to. She wanted him to want her of his own accord; she deserved that much.

She strode purposefully towards the distant political offices on the far side of the palace, ignoring the looks she got from various officials and servants as she walked by. She was used to being stared at. She strode into the office of the head of the council without announcement. Khassan glanced up from the papers he was reading. Seeing it was his niece he sighed quietly.

"I sense there is a problem?" he questioned as he glanced up at his beautiful niece. The frown on her face did little to mar her beauty. She had the look of his sister with her glorious wavy dark auburn hair, pale skin and brilliant green eyes. Her lips seemed permanently set in a tempting expression he wasn't sure how she managed to achieve and maintain. 

"That man you have me marrying is either blind or stupid. He pays me absolutely no attention," She announced melodramatically.

Khassan raised an eyebrow. Beryl wasn't usually one for tantrums and yet she seemed on the verge of throwing one. "He's neither. What he is, is too honorable and not nearly ruthless nor ambitious enough to sit on the throne," Khassan said calmly. 

Beryl began to pace the room. "I suspect there may be another woman. It's the only thing that makes sense. I understand that you and the rest of the council is enough to drive a man insane but that should have driven him towards me not away. There must be another woman."

Khassan sighed. Beryl was occasionally an emotional woman; that is, she was passionate about having her way but her pacing and muttering was driving him insane. 

"Sit Beryl." She paid no attention. He took a sip of the coffee that had been sitting on his desk all afternoon. It was cold naturally. Before she'd come in he had been quite concentrated on what he was doing. 

"Now how is it that you're the only one who doesn't know that Endymion has a mistress? I suppose no one bothered to tell you seeing as you're his fiancée but I thought you would have heard by now given your…. abilities."  That was certainly the subtlest way of stating it. Beryl could seduce information from any man and frighten it out of any woman unfortunate enough to stand in her way. 

Beryl froze mid-step. She frowned. "So I was right." She turned to her uncle and forcefully demanded: "Who is she?"

"When you find out let me know." He replied dryly. "She's a mystery to everyone. If anyone knew I would most certainly have heard it by now but I haven't heard a whisper."

Beryl walked over to the window in his office and looked over the city. It was so very different from her own home with it's eclectic mix of architecture that combined the modern and the ancient. Most of Earth's capital was new. The palace and a few temples were the oldest structures around. Her own city was filled with old buildings some domed or topped with steeples, or even older flat-roofed residences, older than this palace, some so old no one could remember when they had been built or by whom. This city, with it's new tall buildings and clean streets was to be her new home and all the people in them hers, when she was queen. 

She turned around suddenly with her back facing the window. "I want to know who she is."

Khassan sighed again and put aside his papers. He leaned back in his chair, his hands forming a mini pyramid. "Why do you care?"

"He's going to be my husband. I have every right to care who shares his bed." She clenched her fist angrily at her side, her nails digging into the palm of her hand almost drawing blood. The very idea that another woman may have succeeded where she had failed made her blood boil. 

"And what if he should choose to care who shares yours?" Khassan questioned, offering a logical point of view. "The man may just be a little peeved that you slept with his best friend. Perhaps that's one of the reasons he holds himself back." 

She dismissed the thought with a regal wave of the hand. "That is precisely my problem. He does not care."

"And you want him to?"

"Once again you've managed to miss the most obvious point. Of course I want him to!" She snapped, only a little annoyed with him and a lot more at the situation. Haven't you been listening to me at all?" 

"I'm afraid, my dear, that _you've_ missed the point altogether. We do not care whom Endymion sleeps with before or after the wedding. In fact, after the wedding, Endymion will be irrelevant, unless of course he makes himself useful and gets you with child.

"Please do try to keep your mind on track my dear. We have plans and they do not include obsessing over a man who's bound to die very young."

Beryl began to pace once more, much to his annoyance. "I'm beginning to think that maybe we don't have to kill him at all. He could be useful to me."

Khassan frowned. "Don't say another word. You will _not _become obsessed with Endymion. He's just another man, nothing more and the fact that he's currently distracted by his mistress and not paying you any attention, is quite possibly more to our benefit. 

***

Mina watched with concern as Serenity paced the floor of her sitting room angrily. She wasn't gifted telepathically but it didn't take magic or great mental skills to guess that it wasn't the best idea to try to talk to Serenity at the moment. She glanced over at Rei who sat beside her on the couch equally concerned and just as baffled. They had been preparing since last night to leave for Drue with Serenity, and in all those hours Serenity had said almost nothing but her anger had continued to rage.

Mina desperately wanted to question Rei about what she thought was wrong with Serenity but she hadn't gotten an opportunity. They had each been busy all day packing and preparing to leave. It was almost time to go and both girls who had made the choice to join her had gathered in Serenity's room waiting for the announcement that Mael's Aunt, the Princess Airée and her ship were ready.   

  None of the girls knew what had set Serenity on the warpath and none of them could recall ever having seen anything like it. All they knew was that she had been missing for more than half the day yesterday and this morning she hadn't appeared for breakfast and was apparently rumored to be in quite a mood. They hadn't expected this however. When they'd entered her chambers she had barely managed a polite greeting and continued to give terse directions to Marila. Now that Marila was gone she paced the floor anxiously never uttering a single word.

Had this been a situation they were used to, they might have tried to comfort her and coax her into telling them what was on her mind, but following Rei's lead, Mina simply sat quietly and waited, hoping that she'd eventually relax and explain on her own.   

Serenity continued to pace. She hadn't slept at all last night but she wasn't tired. Her anger and anxiety kept her going. She couldn't recall a single clear thought since her mother had left her room last night. She kept thinking about Endymion and leaving home and being angry with her mother and realizing the mess she'd made. 

 It would have been better had she never got involved with Endymion at all. Her life would have been easier if she'd never met him. She wouldn't be so desperate for his touch, she wouldn't know what desire felt like and she wouldn't be such an emotional wreck. Most importantly, she wouldn't feel this cold dreadful feeling about her wedding and the prospect of being married knowing that the kind of passion she'd experienced with Endymion would have to survive in her memory alone.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus and put everything in perspective. Nothing had changed, that is, her situation was much the same as it had always been. She was still marrying Mael; the fact that now more than ever she was apprehensive about the idea, didn't change it. There was also the fact that she'd always known that what she'd begun with Endymion was short-lived; she just hadn't known that it would end so soon. 

There wasn't any point in trying to start up where they had left off once she returned from Drue. It was in both their best interests never to see each other again. As it was, the idea of never seeing him again caused a nervous, nearly gut-wrenching sensation that she considered a warning. They'd grown far closer than they should have. The trip to Drue would be for the best. It would give her time to forget Endymion, get to know Mael, and try to reacquaint herself with the woman she'd been before Endymion. 

The fact that her mother was upset with her was the one thing that had changed and would remain. But then time and distance would undoubtedly repair what damaged she'd caused. She couldn't tell her mother the truth and chances are it would give her reason not to trust her but the damage wasn't completely irreparable. They'd soon forget any of this had ever occurred; well one of them would anyway. 

She glanced over at her two friends who had been waiting patiently for an explanation. She supposed the truth would suffice. She stopped pacing and faced them with a forced smile.

"If you can't tell, I don't want to go to Drue," She explained stiffly.  My mother accepted this invitation on my behalf and I'm more than a little upset with her because of it but I'm getting used to the idea. I have to go some time right?" Her voice sounded a bit forced. She'd tried to sound casual, and dispel the tension from her voice that pooled in her stomach. 

 Mina looked at her oddly. You've had most of your life to get used to the idea of marrying Mael why have you been so…." She couldn't quite find the word for the way Serenity had been lately. 

When they'd been only thirteen years old they'd all been filled with romantic dreams and Serenity had been hopeful, even expectant, of a loving and romantic relationship with her handsome fiancée. Somewhere along the line something had changed. She'd stopped discussing him and marriage altogether. There were no more dreams of beautiful wedding gowns and dancing the night away. She'd simply dismissed the subject and now that the time was drawing closer that hadn't changed. She was nothing more than polite to Mael and his family; treating them with all the respect they were due but no love or emotion at all.

  "I've gotten used to the idea but I don't like it."

"What changed?" Mina asked. "When we were younger you thought Mael was the most handsome man in the world. You wanted to marry him and live happily ever after. 

"I grew up that's all," Serenity replied with a touch of bitterness in her voice. "Mael doesn't love me any more than I love him and I don't expect him to and I don't think that's ever going to change. Sometimes I wish things could be different but they aren't and I hate not having control of it." Serenity sighed and sat down next to her friends. 

"I suppose that for a long while I've been looking at how other people live their lives, and I wish that I could make my own choices and not have to think about how what I choose affects thousands of other people I've never even met. Going to Drue, just reminds me of what little choice I have."

"We all have responsibilities Serenity. But we do have choices, sometimes they aren't the best ones but there are always choices," Rei reminded. 

"Yes but we must always choose the _right _one mustn't we? What kind of princess or queen would we be if we didn't?" Serenity felt her own words cut to the core. She'd knowingly made the wrong choice, for herself and for everyone. What kind of a princess was she?

Rei didn't get a chance to respond. Something about the wistful way Serenity had said the last words worried her. The knocking on the door however distracted them all. They were informed that Princess Airée was ready. Their baggage had already been loaded; it was time to go. Rei supposed she'd have to question Serenity later. She couldn't help feeling that there was more to the story than she was telling. 

****

Serenity looked out at the unfathomable darkness of space through the wide windows above her bed in the spacious quarters she'd been assigned. The dim illumination of the distant stars were like pin pricks of light stretching into infinity as the spacecraft sped onwards. With every passing second she grew a little more anxious about being so far from home. She couldn't simply teleport the distance from Drue to Luna. It was simply too far. 

They had passed Neptune nearly an hour ago. She had been keeping track for a while but now her eyes were growing heavy. Not having slept the previous night was taking its toll. She sank down into the soft mattress that wasn't nearly as comfortable as her own, if only because it wasn't in her own home.

 She vocalized the command to dim the lights and the inset line of lights above the window and across the room above the wide mirror winked out to leave the room in utter darkness. 

There were some benefits to being on a space ship. Computerized rooms were simply not a part of everyday life on the moon or many of the other planets. Buildings on Luna were built in a very traditional way, advanced technology and magic used sparingly and with the intention of going unnoticed. It simply went against philosophy to make life 'excessively comfortable'. In theory it led to indolence, complacency, and waste. If one could open a door with one's hands one should do so and not depend on technology for such a simple task. Besides there was a beauty in living one's life in the most natural way possible, or so the philosophers claimed and no one bothered to disagree with them, that is, she'd given up on disagreeing when she realized that all her protests weren't going to change millennia of tradition.

Her thoughts melted away as she gave into the sleep her body desired. 

She woke several hours later, opening one sleepy eye to a look at the clock across the room. Both eyes opened in surprise. She'd slept away the better part of a day. Without the bright sunshine that normally woke her, she'd slept through the last evening well into the midday hours. 

The door chimed and for a moment she was confused, unused to the sound and its meaning. 

'Enter,' she called out after a moment's hesitation. Marila walked in carrying a tray that seemed to hold crackers, fruit and cheeses. 

"Good afternoon your highness," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello to you too," she grumbled sourly. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Princess Reimi told me to let you sleep in and Princess Airée agreed that it was alright."

 Just three months ago when she'd first started as Serenity's maid, she would have been fearful that she had done something wrong, seeing the disgruntled expression on Serenity's face and hearing her question. She'd learned quickly, that Serenity didn't take her frustrations out on others. She was now quite used to her moods and rather unconventional behavior, not that she really knew what was exactly conventional for a princess having never worked for one before, but she had ideas. Princesses were serene, polite, and gracious, or so she'd been told as a child.

Serenity was generally a sweet, generous girl but she had her moods. Some days she rose with a smile on her face and others she scowled at the sun as if it offended her. Her mind and moods were as changeable as the weather, well that's how the saying went anyway, it didn't seem to work well with the moon's generally stable, controlled weather conditions but it was a satisfying enough description of her princess' temperament. Some days she wanted help getting dressed others she wanted to be alone. She disappeared for hours on end with no explanations, and seemed flighty at times and deep in thought at others. She was an enigma.

Marila had spoken with other servants in the palace and she'd heard a dozen times over that Serenity hadn't always been this way; she was simply growing up that's all. She was going through one of those phases; she would settle in time. She couldn't help but wonder however, if there wasn't much more to it than that. She was sure the princess had her secrets; secrets Marila promised herself she'd keep should she discover them for herself. Loyalty was something her mother had taught her well. She already knew one of Serenity's secrets. The princess didn't always sleep in her bed at night. 

Marila placed the tray on the small table before a comfortable looking group of soft chairs. " They wanted to know when you woke up. Should I let them know?"

"Yes, but could you help me dress first. I want to be presentable when I speak to Princess Airée." The princess had greeted her briefly yesterday when she'd come aboard but they'd all been busy settling into their quarters and Serenity had gone right to bed afterwards. 

She wanted to make a good impression on Mael's aunt. She hadn't done a particularly good job thus far by missing her appointment with her and then also not showing up for dinner. She wondered what excuse her mother had made. Hopefully it was one that would made her seem less flighty than Princess Airée no doubt thought she was. 

She got out of bed and headed for the platter of food. She was starving, she realized and immediately satisfied her hunger with several crackers and pieces of fruit. She turned toward the large closet and noticed Marila had selected a vibrant blue gown with a low neckline, she shook her head indicating no and directed her towards a high-waisted white dress that seemed to say _'I'm perfectly sweet and innocent' _more accurately. 

When she was dressed, Marila dressed her hair in the traditional style of matching buns on either side of her head with trailing locks. It was a style she only wore on occasion because it made her look far younger than she desired. She left her room and was led to a common area by one of the ship's crewmembers. The room didn't look like one on a ship speeding through space. Gone were the metal walls and sleek functional designs of the corridors. The room was hung with warm deep orange and red drapes, not her favorite colors but they made for a welcoming atmosphere. 

Princess Airée rose from a comfortable-looking red chaise to greet her as she entered the room. She was the very image of what a princess should be. She was tall and willowy with dark brown hair, pulled back from her high forehead, streaked with a single, wide ribbon of silver. Her face was unlined with high cheekbones and her blue-green eyes were warm and welcoming. She greeted Serenity with a kiss on her cheek.

"You are even lovelier than I recall. The last time I saw you, you were a twig of a girl, only thirteen years old."

"I've gotten taller," Serenity, commented modestly, "At least I hope so."

"Just a little," Airée replied laughingly.

"Please join me," Airée waved a hand at the couch. "I was just about to have some tea. Have you settled in well?"

"Yes I'm quite comfortable thank you," Serenity replied politely. "I apologize for sleeping so long. I didn't sleep well the night before. I'm afraid that once I eventually put my head down I lost all track of time."

The tea arrived and Airée poured the steaming dark green liquid into the tiny silver striped black bowls. The scent of the tea was an unfamiliar and not at all pleasant and the thought of bringing the bowl to her lips wasn't particularly appealing. 

"It's quite alright my dear. A young lady like you needs her beauty sleep. Enjoy it while you can, once you're married you'll have little enough of it."

Serenity blushed a soft pink. She hastily brought the bowl of tea to her lips to cover her embarrassment. It was bitter but not terrible.

"Ahh the blush of innocence," Airée commented and Serenity flushed even brighter. Airée winked at the blushing princess. "I should let you in on a secret. Those Venusian novels, while vastly entertaining have little bearing on the reality of marriage."

"Should I be disappointed?" Serenity joked tentatively, surprised at her mention of the novels and the fact that she'd actually read them.

"Absolutely not," Airée reassured sounding remarkably convincing. "Marriage is wonderful." She leaned towards Serenity in a caricature of a secretive whisper. "I _have _to say that. When you are married for as long as I was they _make _you recommend the institution so as not to scare the young."

Serenity laughed in response. She found herself liking Mael's aunt. She was so congenial and filled with genuine warmth and good humor.

"I've decided" Airée began with mock seriousness, "that it is my duty to see to the duty of preparing you for marriage and your wedding night. My sister is far too modest to give this discussion its due."

Serenity managed not to turn a brilliant crimson as the thought ran through her head that she knew far more about her wedding night than she should. Information on the subject may not have been restricted to anyone who wished to know but discussing it in any but a scientific manner was certainly off limits to any proper conversation among Lunarians. This was apparently not going to be one of those. 

"Your education has been thorough, I've been told, and so I'm certain no biological facts have been omitted. I doubt they discussed the more_ intimate _details however."'

When their conversation was complete so was her education. Airée had assured her that much of the information dealing with being a wife and a leader of her people came from her own experiences and certainly wasn't typical of what was told to every Drue bride. Airée had been unprepared for her own marriage and all the commitment and sacrifice it involved and it touched Serenity deeply that she'd shared her own experiences positive and negative with her in an effort to smooth the way for an easier time between her and Mael.

Still, though informative, their conversation didn't ease her apprehension. If anything, the thorough discussion had increased it. Airée had reminded her that her relationship with her husband would need to be a continuous effort on both their parts in order to allow for growth of affection that wouldn't be there in beginning and would come only by spending time with each other. She'd paled during the discussion of what to expect on her wedding night. That was at least one thing she need not worry about. She knew all she needed to know, far too much. The idea of being intimate with someone else who wasn't Endymion made her uncomfortable however, particularly since the feelings should have been reversed. 

*****

An arm snaked around from behind him, caressing his chest through his shirt with long graceful fingers. He tensed and glanced up as a mass of dark auburn hair fell over his shoulder and Beryl's cheek pressed against his rough unshaved cheek. It seemed his fiancée had given up on more subtle means for getting his attention.

He stood up immediately and faced her.  He opened his mouth, on the verge of demanding what the hell she thought she was doing when he remembered she had every right; she was his fiancée not some stranger, at least not anymore. Last night, at a formal dinner for the council and a few other members of the government and their families, Malachite had all but snarled in his ear that he should go over and speak to Beryl. He had forced himself to be an attentive fiancé all evening. He couldn't even recall what he'd said to her but whatever it was, it had apparently been enough for her to believe they were on far more intimate terms. 

He was used to women like Beryl, who knew what they wanted from a man and knew precisely how to go about getting it. She was the kind of woman he usually sought out and the fact that he was marrying her should have made everything that much easier. His affair with Serenity, that he had to keep reminding himself was over, as it should be, had left him a little off kilter however. 

Judging from the way Malachite had been glaring at him last night and the pointed looks his uncle had been giving him lately whenever Beryl was mentioned, he was probably going to hear a lot about it later today. 

Beryl sighed, her frustration and annoyance visible on her face. "Really Endymion, falling in love with your mistress... I thought you of all men would have been more careful than that," she snapped harshly.

Endymion raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

"If you're planning to deny it don't insult me by bothering. Everyone in the palace knows about it. Everyone also knows that you have barely looked at me. Perhaps you've gotten your priorities slightly twisted, but try to remember that you are _my_ fiancée and whoever she is, she's merely your mistress. It's insulting watching you moon over some slut who will never be your wife."

Endymion's jaw twitched angrily. Beryl had no right to call anyone else a slut. God only knew whom she'd entertained herself with since she'd been here.

 "Get out," he demanded coldly.

As quickly as it had come, Beryl's angry façade disappeared. "Endymion I'm sorry," she apologized hurriedly. "I just thought that I could make you forget her. Surely you can forgive me for trying. I want you to think of me as your wife, not just someone you _have _to marry."

Endymion's anger faded to a dull frustration. She had every right to be upset he supposed. He had been ignoring her and she was his fiancée. Serenity was a part of his past and she'd obviously forgotten about him, as he hadn't heard from her despite all attempts to communicate with her. 

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you," he apologized simply. "I've been preoccupied. For the record I do not have a mistress, nor am I in love with one," he added stiffly. 

Beryl looked skeptical but said nothing. "Endymion I know that I was not your choice for a wife but we can make the best of this."

He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. Her green eyes were like shining emerald gems, filled with passion, and her lips were full and seductive and the way she looked at him with obvious desire…it would be enough he decided. She would have to be enough for him and if she wasn't precisely what he wanted he'd just have to settle, he could do far worse. He'd been determined to do just that before Serenity. He would forget that name, that face, he promised himself.

Beryl stepped closer to him, running her long fingers down his jaw and his chest. This time he didn't attempt to resist her charms. "We could be amazing together Endymion." 

"Hmm," was all he said as she kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"I'll make you forget her, whoever she is."

***************

"Isn't it just amazing here? Every time I look outside I'm just amazed by it all. " Mina chattered excitedly as she looked out over the balcony of Serenity's room. Massive dusky blue mountains capped with snow and mist rose from mossy green valleys and were reflected with perfect clarity in a shimmering deep lake. 

It was a fairy tale land and the palace that overlooked the splendor of nature was ethereally beautiful as if at any moment it could cease to exist. It was a grand affair with tall white towers, balconies, vaulted ceilings, and windows decked with colored glass displays of such richness it made one want stand in the glow of them staring at the beautiful colored patterns of light forever.  

Serenity smiled in wonder, at Mina's enthusiasm and at the stunning natural display before her. She hadn't expected anything like this. Somehow, in her mind, when she'd envisioned Drue it had been a dull desert of a place, not this magnificent mountainous planet similar to Earth with overwhelming geological formations and a mountainous landscape and lakes and rivers over the majority of the planet rather than wide oceans. 

She'd imagined cold people who'd turn up their noses at her. Instead, she'd been greeted warmly by everyone; a reception that would have charmed anyone. Even Mael's charm had seemed genuine, as he'd welcomed her warmly with a hug, waving to his people as they'd traveled to the palace together in an open carriage that allowed her to see all the sights of the city they traveled through. It was all so unexpected.

"Mael's cousin Drey has invited me horseback riding," Mina continued excitedly. "I've never ridden a horse before. It's so exciting."

"Horses are so beautiful," Serenity commented. "Their hair is so shiny and smooth and they're so graceful."

Mina furrowed her brow slightly. "When have you ever touched a horse Rena?"

"I meant it _looks_ shiny and smooth," she hurriedly corrected. Her mind immediately flashed back to what had to have been one of the most enjoyable and rare full days she'd ever spent with Endymion, when he'd swung her up unto the white horse and taken her to see the most beautiful waterfall. She'd been a little intoxicated but it had all been great until he'd dropped her, then it had been wonderful.

"Well when he mentioned it, the Queen suggested Mael invite you along as well. Has he asked you as yet?"

"Yes but I declined," Serenity replied.

"Rena…" Mina began reprovingly. It was past time she stopped avoiding spending time with her fiancée. While she didn't agree with the idea of marrying for anything but love there were some people who just didn't have that luxury and she understood Serenity's duty, she and her fellow senshi had their own. 

"I'm not avoiding him. I just think that being on horseback is probably not conducive to conversation and falling off a large beast in front of your fiancée, thus disproving the _graceful princess_ ideal, is not the best way to woo a man. We're having a picnic instead."

Mina raised an eyebrow. She was surprised at Serenity's cheerful outlook and sudden change of heart. "Dare I ask about this sudden change of attitude?"

Serenity smiled wryly. "I've decided that it's in my best interest to make the best of an unchangeable situation. Mael's not so bad really. He seems to be focused on making this work. We've spent some time together." She waved a hand to the beauty that surrounded her. "Everything's so beautiful here and the people are so nice I can't help but feel a bit more positive about everything. Maybe everything will be ok." She smiled widely but inside she cringed. 

Why should she feel like she was betraying Endymion? Her emotions had been completely distorted and she was determined to return all things to their rightful place. She belonged in this world of Mael and his easy welcoming parents. 

She was determined to forget _that man_ he was no longer relevant to her life. It had been weeks since she'd last seen his face and yet despite being so far away her mind kept running on him and her dreams were filled with images of him. The stress of it all was getting to her and she wasn't sleeping well. She missed Endymion and it frustrated her to admit it.

"Something's wrong," Mina stated looking at Serenity's face. Her brilliant smile had faded away into a lost, tired look in her eyes. She'd seen it so often since they'd arrived here. Despite the beauty of everything around her Serenity was homesick. At least she thought that was part of the problem. 

"No. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You never wanted to come here in the first place and although you've been trying to make the best of it you seem homesick."

"I miss home," Serenity admitted, and Endymion she added to herself. 

"But that's not all," Mina stated in a curious tone.

"What do you mean?" Serenity feigned confusion.

"There has been something wrong for weeks now, even before we left home."

"Nothing's wrong Mina. You're imagining things."

"Rei says you've closed her out telepathically."

Serenity stiffened. "I'm entitled to the privacy of my own mind. She shouldn't be trying to intrude on that."

"She wasn't" Mina defended. "She says you're not at all as open as you used to be. I don't have either of your gifts but I can tell that too. I can't help but feel something's wrong and you're not telling us. We're worried about you."

"Don't be. I promise you I'm absolutely fine."

Mina wasn't convinced but she hesitated to push it further. Serenity's defensiveness only served to further her belief that her worry wasn't unjustified. 


	9. Chapter 9

Falling Away   
  
MarshAngel   
  
Rated: R  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"You look happy," Khassan commented looking up at the satisfied and happy expression   
  
on his niece's face. Her green eyes were practically gleaming with satisfaction. She floated   
  
around his office touching every little surface lightly. She was uninvited as usual but she was   
  
easily bored so naturally she sought him out to annoy him with a dozen unimportant things.   
  
"I am," Beryl announced, turning to smile at him. "I've finally managed to get   
  
Endymion's attention. Last night…" She looked at the aloof expression on her uncle's face and   
  
decided he wasn't interested in the details. "In no time he'll have forgotten his whore and I'll   
  
have him completely wrapped around my little finger."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Khassan replied dryly. It's a pity that wretched old aunt of yours   
  
couldn't have found a closer date for the wedding. We'll have to wait for nearly an entire year   
  
thanks to stupid traditions. Any day a woman becomes a queen is an auspicious one if you ask   
  
me." He sighed in frustration. "Nonetheless everything is going according to plan. Keep   
  
Endymion satisfied and everything will work just fine."  
  
"I intend to keep him very satisfied," Beryl responded smugly. "Now all I have to do is   
  
find and get rid of the slut who distracted him in the first place and make sure she never catches   
  
his eye again."  
  
"She's not important Khassan reminded. "We must keep our mind on our goal. I've   
  
already begun eliminating some of the smaller royal families. Endymion will see it as nothing but   
  
old enmities arising once more but it will shift the balance of power on the council in our favor   
  
and once you're queen, all Earth will be ours." He had also begun spreading propaganda, fueling   
  
dislike for the moon kingdom, using it as a uniting factor that would allow him to manipulate   
  
hundreds of people to their will.  
  
"You're brilliant, Uncle," Beryl announced gleefully kissing him on the cheek.   
  
"I know."  
  
Things were going well, Serenity thought. She felt secure, for the first time in weeks that   
  
everything would work out. She had spent time with Mael, and although she wasn't on the verge   
  
of professing anything deeper than appreciation of his company, she was getting to know him   
  
better.  
  
She looked out over the lake, breathing deeply and enjoying the calming effect of nature.   
  
She jumped at the unexpected sensation of a hand on her shoulder. She'd been so lost in thought   
  
she had forgotten that she wasn't really alone.   
  
She'd gone for a walk with two guardsmen from the palace following at a discreet   
  
distance. It wasn't one of them who had interrupted her however; it was Mael. She turned to look   
  
at him with a blank expression her face, searching his face for something, anything. If this had   
  
been Endymion she would have felt her skin heat. Her heart would have pounded a little faster;   
  
she would have said something instead of staring at him as if she didn't know who he was.  
  
"Mael. I didn't expect you."  
  
"I thought we should be alone for a few moments," he replied.  
  
She looked beyond him and couldn't see the two guards. She looked up at him again and   
  
was confused by the look on his face.  
  
"What…" She never got the chance to finish because he kissed her, or rather he tried to.   
  
At the sight of his face looming closer she turned and he got her on the cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry…" she began immediately aware that she shouldn't have done that. He was   
  
well within his rights to kiss her. It was so completely unexpected however. She heard him mutter   
  
a curse.  
  
"By the goddess, you could at least try!"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Yes I know. You're sorry," he snapped. "I didn't ask for this either but at least I'm   
  
trying to make the best of it." He turned on his heal and walked away from her leaving her   
  
standing there in surprise and embarrassment.   
  
She should go after him and apologize but she supposed she should let his temper cool.   
  
She thought she'd been making an effort. She'd gone with him on a picnic, spent hours with him   
  
and his family, granted it hadn't exactly brought them closer but it had been something. She   
  
wasn't avoiding him; she'd thought it was enough.   
  
She knew she'd been emotionally distant, excessively polite, and not at all relaxed in his   
  
company. But she'd hoped and eventually believed he hadn't noticed. Obviously she was wrong.   
  
She sighed.   
  
Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow she would start all over and try harder. The   
  
morning would give birth to a more determined, emotionally available Serenity.  
  
Marila wrung her hands. She was nearing panic herself.   
  
She'd already called for Princess Reimi in hopes that perhaps she   
  
could do something. So far, nothing she'd done had worked and she   
  
was nearly certain at any moment Serenity would pass out from her   
  
hyperventilating.   
  
It had all started when she'd been helping Serenity into her gown   
  
this morning. It was a bit elaborate for a day dress, with a long   
  
line of looped buttons up the back but Serenity had been   
  
determined to look her best. She was on a mission, she'd claimed,   
  
to fall in love with her fiancée, if it killed her.  
  
Marila had only gotten a half way up the back, looping the   
  
buttons, when she'd begun pulling for more fabric. Serenity had   
  
complained about the discomfort but the buttons wouldn't close.   
  
Being of sound judgment, Marila suggested another gown rather   
  
than mention the obvious. The second gown, yet another she   
  
hadn't worn in months, fit but was exceptionally tight in the   
  
bust.   
  
Serenity, after the first attempt to get dressed, had been quiet,   
  
consumed by her thoughts. Now, after looking at herself in the   
  
mirror, her breasts pressed tightly into the gown and peeking   
  
over the low neckline her eyes had widened in horror and that was   
  
when she'd begun hyperventilating.   
  
Certainly the princess wasn't vain, no more than any woman. A   
  
little weight gain was certainly no reason for hysterics. So   
  
Marila assumed it must be something else but it didn't seem   
  
Serenity was about to calm down to explain it to her no matter   
  
how she tried. So she'd called for one of the other princesses.   
  
Princess Reimi burst in with Minaxi right behind her. Apparently   
  
Marila's short message regarding Serenity's 'severe upset' was   
  
more than enough to send them both running despite the fact that   
  
she'd understated the situation for the ears of the Druan   
  
servants.   
  
"Serenity!" Rei snapped at the girl trying to get her attention,   
  
The tears streaming down Serenity's face however didn't stop as   
  
she tried to get a hold of her breathing, made even more   
  
difficult by the restraining gown. Rei slapped her in the face,   
  
hard enough to have her and the other two women in the room stop   
  
and stare at her in shock.   
  
Secretly Rei had to admit she'd always wanted to do that to   
  
someone. The situation was serious however, she could tell that   
  
much from Serenity's face.   
  
"What is it?" Rei demanded grabbing Serenity by the shoulders.   
  
"I think I'm pregnant," Serenity whispered.   
  
The silence in the room was palpable. Everyone was too stunned to   
  
say a word. For several minutes there was no sound. No one moved;   
  
it seemed no one even dared to breathe.   
  
Serenity eventually slumped into a chair and buried her head into   
  
her hands.   
  
"We were careful," she said softly. "We took no chances. I never   
  
even suspected all this time..."   
  
"We're not talking about Mael are we?" Mina asked.   
  
Mael and Serenity had absolutely no chemistry. That had become   
  
more evident the more time they spent together. They tried but   
  
nothing had come off the time they'd spent together. It was   
  
inconceivable that they could have dredged up enough excitement   
  
for a moment of reckless passion.   
  
"Endymion," Serenity responded.   
  
Rei muttered several curses she shouldn't have known under her   
  
breath and bit back the impulse to call Serenity every kind of   
  
fool. She looked down at her, tear soaked and looking   
  
vulnerable. She didn't need more condemnation. The situation was   
  
enough to deal with and dealing with it was going to be   
  
complicated.   
  
Mina wanted to ask what happened but she suspected she had a good   
  
idea. Even if Serenity had used contraceptives the risk remained.   
  
Having been born into a family that used magic regularly, her   
  
body was altered enough to make contraception a tricky and   
  
unpredictable matter. Granted, in most cases it made   
  
contraception harder than easier but there was always an   
  
exception.   
  
One of the first things they'd learned about magic in their   
  
education was that like all things, it had side effects,   
  
consequences. It altered the users and sometimes the environment   
  
in which it was used. It could cause both obvious physical   
  
changes, like hair and eye color and less obvious internal ones.   
  
Serenity's magic might simply have caused her body not to respond   
  
to the contraceptive at all or made it less effective. Anything   
  
could have happened given the unpredictability of it all.   
  
Serenity had been foolish to depend on whatever methods she'd   
  
used.   
  
"What am I going to do?" Serenity questioned. "I can't..."   
  
No one had answers for her. They were all still trying to wrap   
  
their minds around the idea. The consequences were simply too   
  
much to think about.   
  
Rei took a deep breath and took charge. She turned to Marila.   
  
"Don't mention this to anyone. Start packing your things and   
  
hers." The maid nodded and immediately began working.   
  
"Mina, get in touch with Ami on a secure communications line.   
  
Have her send a post-dated message to you saying my grandfather   
  
is ill, possibly dying. I will tell the queen as much, and see if   
  
we can get a ship to take us home."   
  
Rei turned back to Serenity. "I'll tell everyone you're not   
  
feeling well and you're not to be disturbed but you are going to   
  
have to get it together to tell everyone goodbye. Do you think   
  
you can do that?"   
  
Serenity nodded. She would have to. Even if her life was   
  
spiraling downwards to disaster she had to be the princess.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

Falling 

Rated: R

Chapter 9

Endymion stared out into the darkness of the night, interrupted here and there only by distant lights. The moon, as if in mourning, was invisible tonight and the overcast night skies reflected his mood. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit that showed the stress equally visible on his face.

It was odd that having had his whole life to get used to the concept, being raised for this very purpose, and being told by several people that he was not only destined, but by nature perfect for the role, he was still apprehensive. His father grew weaker everyday and it seemed as if the problems within the kingdom grew in direct proportion. The responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders. 

Not everyone agreed that he was perfect for the role of King. That much had certainly become obvious in these last days. Those council members who didn't hide their concern about his choices certainly didn't hide their opinion on his age either; considering him young, reckless, and by nature of youth, foolish and irresponsible.

But they weren't the ones who worried him. They were, after all, old and traditional and would stand by him in the end. It was the more power hungry ones who while smiling and encouraging in public were plotting in the shadows; they were the ones who concerned him. And their numbers were growing.

"The security has been tightened; you should relax Endymion."

Endymion nodded at the tall, thin, blonde man who'd spoken. Zoecite's voice and presence was usually a calming one but not particularly today. He doubted he'd be calm for a long time.

"I'm almost glad my father is too ill to be aware of what is happening to the kingdom."

Zoecite frowned. "None of this is your fault Demon. None of us predicted things could get this bad.

"Yes but it seems despite my 'lofty' position, I'm nearly powerless to do anything about it. I should have known, Zoi. How could I have been so oblivious to the hatred? 

"We've always known, even we ourselves shared some of their sentiments," Zoi reminded.

"No," Endymion disagreed. "I understood dislike, jealousy, contempt, but never hatred; certainly not enough to turn violent. I seem to be the only one surprised by it." He frowned. "Do you know what Beryl said to me when it happened?"

Zoecite looked at his prince. Nothing Beryl could say would surprise him. While she was lovely to look at, Endymion's fiancée had a heart made of ice, if she had one at all. Endymion didn't even notice it. But then for months he'd barely noticed her. Now he was trying to convince, or rather delude himself into believing she'd make a good wife.

"She said 'it was bound to happen. They were merely venting a millennia worth of rage.'"

Zoecite scowled, turning away from Endymion and looking out unto the dark gardens below. In the distance, the lights from guards at their posts could be seen at points around the palace. Malechite had immediately ordered an increase in security after the loud explosions had shook the ground more than a mile beyond the palace several days ago.

They'd all gathered and watched plumes of smoke towering over rooftops from beyond the city. The explosion had been only one of several at different sites, all occurring almost simultaneously. Four ancient temples had been destroyed. More than a hundred people, the few remaining devotees of Selene, had been killed while they had peacefully gone about their religious rituals. All that was left to remind them that the temples of Selene had ever existed was rubble.

That in itself would have been enough to cause Endymion pain, worry, and stress. He'd ached for several days after as if he'd been injured himself. He'd immediately begun an investigation into the events meeting with little cooperation from the populace, many of whom didn't seem to care that the temples were gone. They seemed more inclined to support the terrorists.

More significant and devastating news had arrived this morning however, when shockingly; communications had been received from the moon. The reason for the break in their silence had been stunning. The royal library on Mercury had suffered severe damage and dozens of people had been killed or injured as a result of an explosion similar to the ones on Earth. Explosive material had been found on Venus in the largest temple of Selene and was removed before damage could be done.

The accusation had been obvious and understandable but while Endymion could vouch for himself and his government not being involved, he couldn't say the same of his subjects, not with the overwhelming evidence. He'd sympathized with their loss and offered a public apology and a reassurance that he was doing everything in his power, albeit limited, to capture and prosecute those involved.

To say the least, that hadn't gone over well with the council or his people. Why should the Terrans apologize? What was the evidence that what happened on Mercury and Venus was connected to earth?

Malachite had increased security for fear of attacks against Endymion himself or the palace. That had upset Endymion further. What kind of ruler needed protection from his own? Not a trusted or respected one; and that hurt him deeply.

Not for the first and most likely not the last he wondered how could he have been so oblivious. Only a year or two ago he'd been advising his father on how the people felt, what they thought. He'd secretly walked the city streets of his Kingdom, hearing the people talk and learning what needed to be done.

The guilt he felt over his recent disaccord with his own people had increased when he realized what undoubtedly Malachite thought as well. He'd been distracted from his responsibilities by a beautiful woman, one who had no doubt forgotten all about him already.

But he hadn't forgotten Serenity. He still remembered the scent of her hair the last time he'd seen her. He couldn't blame this on her however. This weight was on him, and him alone.

Serenity sat up in bed suddenly, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark room. Her breathing was heavy and she felt hot and sticky. She tossed the covers, damp with her sweat, aside and rolled off the bed.

She'd had many sleepless nights since arriving on Pluto. The short moments of sleep she'd managed were interrupted by nightmares, all of a different sort.

"Light's on," she commanded as she stood before the mirror in the room.

Her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. The image staring back at her didn't seem at all like her Serene Royal Highness. Instead, hollow, dim eyes with dark circles beneath them stared back blankly. Her skin was glowing from the thin layer of sweat and oil and blonde curls that had escaped her braid stuck to her face.

She sighed and went to an armchair beside the window and sat down. The nightmares that were keeping her awake were all variations on the theme of her pregnancy and Endymion, except one.

The terrible dream of the moon's desolation had returned and she couldn't seem to shake it. She reached out a hand and touched the cold glass of the round window. The double panes of thick glass surrounded by sturdy metal seemed to emphasize the inhospitableness of the dark landscape beyond.

She hated this place, this tiny rock of a planetary outpost kept barely above the freezing mark by more crystals than Mars and Venus used combined. Despite the vast magical and technological resources used to warm Pluto, the cold seemed mystical and pervading, chilling to the very depths of not just the body but the mind and soul. How anyone lived on this dark rock for long was mind-boggling.

Pluto wasn't a planet that could be compared to any other. It's inhabitants consisted of mostly Mercurian and Martian Scientists who worked in seclusion, studying the planet itself, or something more secretive and in the eyes of the common man, complicated and unproductive, provided they could even grasp the concepts. The other inhabitants included a caste of Magi who studied the planets mystical qualities. They were strange people.

The most important of Pluto's citizens was one of its only permanent inhabitants and royal, Sailor Pluto. She was as mysterious as the planet itself, rarely seen and when seen, her voice barely heard; she wasn't one to waste words. Despite the fact that she barely seemed older than Serenity herself, her eyes seemed ancient, as if she'd witnessed the birth of the galaxies. It was her home in which Serenity had been secluded while Mina, with her mother's help, took over a few of her duties, at times even pretending to be Serenity for the public at times.

She'd never for a moment thought she could miss her ceremonial duties, but looking back it seemed a simpler life with its own appeal. Sometimes she wished she could go back in time and appreciate it for what it was.

She supposed her temporary exile was just punishment for being born a fool. She placed a hand on her large stomach feeling the movement of her baby inside her. It wouldn't be long now before she'd have to bring this life into the world only to let her go, never to be seen again.

Would Endymion hate her, she wondered for the hundredth time, if he knew she was having his baby; a child he'd never see?

Every time the question came to mind, she banished it with the reminder that it was as much for Endymion's good as her own that no one knew her baby existed.

Only a few months ago she had walked into her mother's office, having returned from Drue. She'd tearfully begun the dreaded explanation for their hurried return. But her mother had had terrible news of her own that further compounded the disaster that she'd brought upon herself.

Terrorist attacks had devastated Mercury, and the council was contemplating war. But they weren't prepared for war even against a less technologically advanced Earth. Too many peaceful centuries had passed for them to be prepared for such a drastic measure in a short while. But the tension, and fear was everywhere.

To complicate matters, Endymion's apology had stirred many of his own people against him. One attempt on his life had already been foiled. Even a single rumor that she carried his child could destroy him. Of course, Endymion wasn't the only reason she'd been ensconced in this cold metal palace at the edge of the solar system.

A scandal of the kind she brought to her kingdom was far more than it could bear at this time. It was more important than ever that she marry Mael. The possibility of war necessitated that alliance. More than ever, the crystals supplied by Drue were in need. When imbued with magic, they powered nearly everything on all the planets and that need would only increase with war looming on the horizon.

For the first time in its existence the moon kingdom was shadowed in scandal and deceit and she'd been the one to bring it. She wondered sometimes if her kingdom might not be better off without her. She couldn't afford to entertain those thoughts however. Her life belonged to the people of her kingdom. Had she remembered that, she wouldn't be in her current situation.

She tried to focus on the positives. Her baby was conceived in love, at least on her part. She wondered if Endymion felt the same. She supposed she'd never know. If she were less selfish she would hope he didn't. At least then he could move on without regret, the way they had originally intended before all these entanglements.

The door chimed softly indicating the presence of one of only a few people who came to see her. She frowned at the sound. Odd as it was, she missed the sound of hand against wood she was used to hearing at home. She missed everything; the smell of gardenias on a warm night, freshly cut grass, the sound of water in the fountains, the presence of all her senshi.

"Come in," she called.

The door slid open with a hissing sound and Amy entered the room. There was always at least one senshi here with her, both for security and company.

Serenity looked around for the clock. It was always dark here and she never had the slightest idea of the time. It was very early in the morning she realized. Why was Amy visiting so early?

"What's the matter?" Amy immediately asked as she took in Serenity's appearance. Her nightgown clung close to her skin, damp in places and her hair was a mess. She looked weary and worn.

"A bad dream; that's all. I don't really look that terrible do I?"

Ami gave her an accommodating smile. Pregnancy had filled out Serenity's face, rounding her features, making her seem even younger and more vulnerable. Her hair was slowly fading from blonde to silver as it did with all her ancestors during pregnancy. She looked lost and sad most days but now she looked drained and worried.

"I guess I do," she noted Ami's apologetic expression with a grimace. "Why are you here so early?" She loosened her knotted braid and began combing the ends through with her fingers.

"I just arrived. Rei told me you haven't been sleeping so I assumed you'd probably be awake."

"Rei does tattle doesn't she," Serenity grumbled. Rei had been watching her intently, hovering like an annoying mother hen when she visited. Still, Serenity had to admit, fighting with Rei kept her from being bored, which was undoubtedly her intent.

"And she was right." Amy pressed a hand to Serenity's stomach and as if in acknowledgment, the baby kicked. "You need to rest, Rena; and not just for the baby.

"I know. But when I'm not dreaming, I'm worrying."

"There's no need to worry. Everything's fine."

Serenity looked skeptical. "Don't try to placate me Amy. Whatever is going on, tell me."

Amy paused, considering whether or not to tell Serenity the goings on of the kingdom. Keeping it from her wouldn't stop her worrying however, so she might as well now the full truth. It wasn't all bad.

"The rebuilding of the library is going well," she began. She hesitated before adding: "the last of Selene's temples on Earth was destroyed a few days ago."

Serenity's brow wrinkled with worry. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes but we don't know how many."

Serenity opened her mouth and closed it. She shouldn't ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

Ami expected the question however. "His father has died. The people are polarized. Some want him off the throne but there are still many who believe in him." There were more than enough who hated him enough to kill him, but Amy was certain Serenity didn't need to hear that thought.

Serenity nodded. She worried about Endymion and despite many past attempts to push thoughts of him aside; she couldn't seem to help it.

In the days following her revelation to her mother, before she had been sent here, she had written a letter to him, unsigned. She had had no way of getting it to him besides going herself and she had no good reason for writing it. She'd wanted to say something, anything for the last time, but what she needed to say couldn't be said and so the letter had remained on her desk until Mina had noticed it, read it and delivered it herself with great risk.

She couldn't understand why Mina would do that for her considering... Perhaps she'd understood its simplicity.

_I know it's been a while, and I hope you have forgotten me, though I've missed you. There are many things I should say, things that it would behoove us both never to mention so I'll simply say thank you for the memories. A part of what we shared will always exist within me. I shouldn't have written this, but somehow I just needed to say goodbye _  
_I hope you'll forgive me if I've reminded you of something you'd rather forget. _  
_Be happy._

Beryl lounged in bed, enjoying the luxury of satin sheets against her skin. Endymion had finally given in to her advances and he had been wonderful. Everything was going according to plan. She'd returned home for a brief while and found her influence had expanded even further since her engagement.

People were rallying against the Moon Kingdom and it hadn't required much of her magical talents to accomplish it. Whoever said good help was hard to find hadn't met her uncle. Their plans were all falling into place and she could hardly wait for the day to come when the crown would sit on her head and everyone would bow to her.

There had been a minor snag, the attempt on Endymion's life. Neither she nor her uncle had been prepared for that. Endymion's death would have made a bit of a mess of their plans. Fortunately, that nuisance had been taken care of and once again she was secure in her plans for the future.

Her first order of business would be to get rid of the council. Many of them were serving her purpose at the moment but once she was queen they would be nuisances with no value.

There had been one more small annoyance to mar the past glorious months. Once more she had been forced to deal with the matter of Endymion's mistress.

She'd found Endymion. a few months ago, reading a small scrap of paper for what seemed the tenth time. And again she had wondered what could be so important as to warrant his attention, or rather his obsession. The first time he'd had the strangest, indecipherable expression on his face and each time after that, a sad one.

She'd been determined to find out what it was. When she'd discovered the contents, while rifling through his pockets. She'd been enraged. Only the realization that the letter he treasured from his lover had been a goodbye, had kept her from exploding in a volcanic rage. The foolish slut, whomever she was, was sickening. She'd never read anything more pathetic and purposeless.

Still, it had assured her that she now had Endymion all to herself. He spoke to her now, listened to her, confided in her. Everything she'd ever dreamed of was becoming hers and not even the thought of that unimportant little tramp could ruin her good mood.

Endymion was disgusted with himself. He wondered if Beryl had noticed when he'd slipped from her room in the early morning hours before the sun began to sneak quietly over the horizon. Last night had been the result of too much to drink and feeling sorry for himself. He'd been just sober enough to remember not to say Serenity's name. He'd become a pathetic fool who substituted one woman's face for another.

God, how he hated her. She'd turned him into a pathetic fool. And yet he couldn't truly hate her.

Even as he lay beside Beryl his dreams had been filled with images of Serenity. He'd woken up, convinced he'd felt her blonde curls brushing against his face and chest as she leaned over him. He had been overwhelmed by the feeling that she was right next to him and his entire body had ached intensely for a brief moment. Yet he'd been certain it wasn't his pain he'd felt.

It had been months. So many things had happened since they had parted. How could love be so all consuming? Wouldn't the day ever come when he could forget? If time healed all wounds, it was a long time in coming.

He looked up from the rose he twirled in his hand to see Malachite approaching from the far end of the rose garden beneath the rose covered trellis. He muttered a curse beneath his breath. His relationship with Malachite had grown stiff and uncomfortable. He was tempted to take off before he arrived but he decided to stand his ground.

"Good morning, Endymion."

"Mal," Endymion grunted.

Malachite's eyebrow rose at the rude greeting. "Woke up in the wrong bed?"

"Was that humor?" Endymion asked, surprised but not amused.

"Never mind," Malachite replied. He was concerned about Endymion. He sat down beside him on the stone bench and tried to ignore the inevitable uncomfortable silence.

"There's something very wrong with this day," Endymion stated ominously.

"It hasn't even begun yet." The sun was still low on the horizon, fingers of light still slowly creeping over the land warming everything in its path with soft morning light.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is…." His voice trailed off, aware that Malachite was looking at him strangely, frowning.

In previous months he hadn't been nearly as focused as he should have been but he had redeemed himself lately, focusing on his responsibilities, taking over completely from his father who was now confined to bed. He had managed to calm some of the hostilities of his people and a tense sort of peace had settled.

Endymion had, to some people's relief and to many others's disappointment, had negotiated a peace of sorts with the Serene Alliance to hold off on any immediate retribution while he investigated the events. But there had been little result and perhaps the Alliance was frustrated with that.

Perhaps Endymion's _'feeling' _was a warning that the few months of peace following the many terrorist attacks was about to come to an end.

"Do you think…" Malachite asked but Endymion interrupted him before he could finish, Knowing the question before it even left his lips.

"No. This feels more personal. I just feel…" his voice trailed off again. "I can't explain it but I _know _something momentous has happened. I just don't know whether it's a good thing or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling Away  
MarshAngel  
http/angelmoon. Rated: R

I apologize for taking this long but life has been... complicated. I  
finally got a new computer and approached this story again with the  
intent to finish it once and for all and be nice to those who still read it.  
It surprised me that I was as close to being finished as it turned out.  
This will probably be my last fanfic and I know it's not the most  
exciting thing I've ever written but I still like it and I hope you guys  
like it too. Thanks for reading.

_LAST: This feels more personal. I just feel…" his voice trailed off  
again. "I can't explain it but I know something momentous has  
happened. I just don't know whether it's a good thing or not._

**Chapter 11**

Serenity stared down at the infant in her arms. Her baby; hers. At first

her mother had refused to let her see her but she'd eventually given in

when Serenity had begun to climb out of the bed despite her

weakness.

She was devastated. Perhaps if the baby had been ugly or deformed

this would have been easier but she was beautiful. Big blue eyes

stared up at her and wispy black curls didn't quite cover her tiny

head; a little angel.

Serenity could sense her mother and Marila closing in on her like

overwhelming shadows. They didn't want her to get attached but that

seemed silly. She'd been attached for nine months and now that they

were separate beings that hadn't changed. The idea that she had to

give her up seemed insane now. She was so tiny, surely she needed

her mother.

Marila reached over to take the baby but Serenity made no move to

give her away.

"Serenity you must," her mother assured.

Serenity didn't respond.

"Serenity," her mother repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Serenity snapped. Did they think it was

easy?

Eventually Queen Serenity leaned over and took the baby away.

Serenity didn't resist. There was no point. She'd known it was going

to be this way. She just hadn't known it would be this hard.

"Where will you take her?" Serenity asked.

"You know we can't tell you that," her mother replied softly. "Just

know that she'll be safe and she'll be happy. Whatever we must do to

assure that we will."

Serenity turned to Marila, her expression sorrowful but determined.

"Promise me, whatever happens, that you'll make sure she's safe?"

The Queen was offended that her daughter didn't trust her but

it would be quite some time before their relationship was repaired.

But she doubted it would ever be the same. Although she knew

Serenity didn't blame her, she represented a great deal of pain that

would never go away.

"How are you doing," Luna greeted spreading her skirt neatly as she

sat down on the stone bench.

"I'm fine," Serenity replied woodenly.

Luna ran her fingers through the soft blonde curls cascading

down Serenity's back. Somehow, though it seemed no one else has

noticed, the color wasn't quite right. Something about the golden

color seemed faded and not at all right. But then, nothing about

Serenity seemed right.

Ever since she'd returned from Pluto she seemed a mere shell

of herself. In fact, everything had changed. There was tension and

deep sadness in the royal family and it seemed to have spread

throughout the palace. It was not the way it should be with a wedding

swiftly approaching. What really hurt was that there was a secret and

she wasn't in on it.

"Serenity…"

"Don't ask me what's wrong Luna."

"Rena, what happened?

Serenity grimaced. It had been several weeks since she'd left

Pluto and it all seemed like a dream. That is, she felt like she was

walking in a daze; a milk-colored nightmare in which life happened

as normal and no one but her could see the world was falling apart.

"It's nothing," she replied quietly. She sighed and rested her

head on Luna's shoulder. "How did life get so complicated Luna?"

Luna put her arms around Serenity's shoulder. "It's all a part

of growing up.

"Things just aren't at their best right now." She paused,

contemplating what she could say to get serenity out of the daze she'd

been in for the last few weeks. I know it's hard with all the talk of

war and your wedding approaching so quickly but try not to dwell on

it all. I promise you, it will be better than you think."

"I hope you're right Luna. I really do. I just…" Serenity

paused. What could she say? She felt empty without Lily and she felt

weighted down by the pressure of just going through each day.

Luna got up and pulled Serenity with her. "Come. I have

some errands to take care of. Come with me." She didn't give

serenity any chance to object.

In a few minutes they were together in Luna's office looking

at seating charts and decorating plans.

Serenity looked over the long list of names handwritten on a

sheet to help with the organization that Luna didn't really need her

help with. She looked at first, not really paying much attention until

she came across a name that made her freeze in shock.

"Endymion," she whispered to herself hardly believing it.

"What was that?" Luna asked overhearing the whisper and

coming over to peer over her shoulder.

"Prince Endymion. Why is he invited?"

"It's a mere formality. An olive branch of peace if you will,"

Luna replied. "I doubt he'll actually come."

"Isn't there risk involved in inviting an enemy to a wedding

attended by the royal houses of the entire system?"

"Only if he shoes. Besides, to be quite honest, the risk

remains whether Prince Endymion attends or not." She glanced at

Serenity's face, shadowed by worry. "The danger goes well beyond

him.

"Don't worry so much. Prince Endymion has been most

helpful these last few months of your absence. Though not much

progress has been made finding the culprits," she said bitterly, "he

has been forthcoming with information and aid even at his own risk.

Serenity frowned. There was no chance of focusing on the

seating charts now. All she could think of was Endymion and the

possibility of seeing him again. She excused herself and left the room,

leaving Luna even more worried than before.

Serenity ran through the hallways of the palace holding her

skirts high above the floor trying not to trip. She could hear the noise

ahead of her. She stopped abruptly and the crush of bodies before her

cleared automatically. She took as deep a breath as she could in her

confining dress in an attempt to compose herself. She was late but she

could maintain her dignity.

As she swept into the ball room, dark blue satin trailing

behind her, all eyes turned to her and amid numerous bows,

murmured greetings and smiling faces she joined her own

engagement party.

Crossing the room in stiff, lengthy strides, Mael stopped

before her, bowed, and immediately swept her into the opening

dance.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Serenity apologized softly.

Mael nodded a response but said nothing. But she hadn't

really expected him to. She suspected he knew as well as she did that

she'd only lost track of time because she'd been staring off into space

while sitting before her vanity dreading this event.

Their wedding was less than a week away and this was the

first of a week of celebratory events. There was nothing for either of

them to celebrate however. Their relationship had disintegrated into

cold formality. They'd do their duties but nothing more.

She was surprised when he spoke again. She could barely

hear him above the sound of music and chatter. The room seemed to

be buzzing with excitement and gossip.

"I didn't expect there would be Terrans here given the

situation."

Serenity stiffened in his arms in shock and missed a beat in

her dancing. Her face had turned visibly pale, even her lips seem to

have lost their color.

"You didn't know?" He asked. "Surely you went over the

guest list?" His voice held a note of reprimand.

"I glanced at it, yes. I thought the invitation was a formality. I

didn't expect them to actually attend. My mother thought it was a

good idea and Luna agreed. I saw no reason to object."

"My aunt was injured in that attack on Mercury and your

mother invites those responsible to our wedding?"

Serenity could say nothing. She was still stunned. Why hadn't

her mother told her that they'd accepted the invitation? But then

maybe she had and she had been too busy shutting everyone out to

hear anything important.

She knew she was going to have to take control of her life at

some point but in the months since Lily's birth she barely found the

energy to get out of bed and face each day let alone deal with

anything really important. But she didn't understand how she could

have missed a detail that important.

"Why is he staring at us so intently?"

"What? Who?" Serenity asked before realizing Mael hadn't

said anything out loud. She could 'feel' his annoyance.

She looked away from him and her eyes met two familiar

ones across the room.

"Demon, what do you think?"

"What?" All he'd heard was his name and he hated the sound

of it coming from her. Beryl had recently adopted the nickname his

father and Zoecite commonly used. Somehow from her it seemed... he

couldn't quite understand why but it irritated him.

Beryl's face tightened in response to his inattention. "You

aren't listening," she responded tersely. She followed his gaze to the

dancing royals in the center of the room.

"They are an attractive couple I suppose." But she was quite

sure she and Endymion made a better match and she intended to

make her wedding a much grander event than this.

She tried to get Endymion's attention once more but his eyes

were focused on the moon princess who'd clumsily missed another

dance step and stopped completely in the dance floor.

"Clumsy little thing isn't she?" Beryl commented as the

Prince guided Serenity off the floor. Endymion still said nothing. She

frowned and glared at the retreating couple who had all of

Endymion's attention.

She was beginning to regret coaxing Endymion into accepting

the invitation. She had reminded him of the importance of

maintaining peace with the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity's

invitation was essentially an olive branch; an attempt to ease, if only

temporarily, the tension in the system. To reject it would have been

an insult to the Lunar Queen's good will.

Of course, that was all for Endymion's ears and soft heart.

She'd simply wanted to come here to look into the face of the enemy

before she destroyed all they held dear. She wanted to see with her

own eyes all that would some day be hers.

And from what she could see, they could all use a good old

Earth-styled war. They were boring her to death with their endless

chatter about politics and trade. Everything about these people was

dull. Their beloved princess was a skinny, pale, withdrawn twit. It

was no wonder her fiancée looked so bored. The child could barely

dance without tripping over her own two feet.

She was certain the trip would have been much better if

Endymion weren't so distracted and quiet. She had thought he would

have been the one to insist on going since he seemed to enjoy cozying

up to these pathetic peace-lovers. Instead, he'd been wary and

withdrawn since receiving the invitation. It was ruining any fun she

might have had.

Serenity knew she was making a spectacle of herself. One

dance with Mael, which she hadn't even finished and she left the

ballroom. She just didn't understand how her mother could do this to

her. Knowing what was between them how could she have invited

Endymion here?

She wrapped her arms around her silk-clad arms. The air

outside was a bit chilly but it was much easier to breathe. The idea of

having to go back and face Endymion and the crowd of well-wishers

made her stomach churn. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate the end

of her life and the continuation of the lie it had become.

There was no point in delaying, however. As Rei often

reminded her, it was time to stop wishing things were different and

start dealing with the way they were. She breathed in deeply willing

herself to be calm and headed towards the steps that led back to the

ballroom.

When she turned around however, Endymion was standing

there, looking at her. For several seconds, that seemed an eternity,

they simply stared at each other.

"Go away Endymion," she muttered when her eyes began to

tear up despite her desire to remain in control. "I can't talk to you."

That wasn't what she'd intended to say. She'd been sure she

would be calm, say hello, offer condolences on the death of his father,

a few more social niceties and then they would go back and pretend

nothing had ever happened. But as usual, when it came to him, her

mind betrayed her. She dropped her head and tried to get around him

but he held her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Please don't do this to me," she begged. "These past months

have been awful. I never thought I'd see you again, and I think it

would be better if I hadn't. Everything connected to you is painful.

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry Serenity, for

everything."

She smiled bitterly through her tears. "You have nothing to

apologize for. I'm the one who should be sorry. Falling in love with

you was a mistake."

Endymion was silent taking a bittersweet sort of pleasure in

knowing he hadn't been the only one.

"I don't have any regrets," he replied. "I miss you."

"Why are you torturing me?" she snapped. "I don't want to

see you. I don't want to be reminded of us. You know I actually

thought for one crazed moment that if I let myself fall in love with

you I could handle it and it would just be a life changing learning

experience, my little secret.

"I naively thought the old saying was true but it's not. To love

and lose is far worse than never experiencing it at all. And worst of

all I know now what should have been plain as day; we were never

meant to be together. What we've done together has done far more

damage than loving you was worth."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Endymion couldn't help feeling he was missing something.

Something besides their long ago argument or the discord between

their kingdoms. He didn't understand it but his gut was telling him

something important had happened between them and somehow he'd

missed it altogether.

"Serenity please. I know that what we have - had, is over as it

has to be but I was hoping we could somehow put a close to our

relationship without..."

"Pain?" She finished. "It's too late for that. Too much has

happened."

He frowned. "I feel as if I've missed something. Is there

something you're not telling me?"

Serenity looked away, avoiding his eyes. Endymion took her

chin and forced her to face him.

"Tell me," he demanded. He didn't like insisting when her

eyes were filled with tears and she looked so lost, tired, and pale, but

he had to know.

"I can't." She looked beyond his shoulder to the ballroom.

"We should go back inside before people start to..."

"Tell me."

Serenity was torn. Her resolve not to tell him about Lily was

being severely tested. She hadn't expected to see him again, or at the

very least, not for many years. Telling him the truth had never been

an option until this moment and she wanted to tell him, if only to

share the burden of the secret with the person she'd trusted with her

heart.

"Promise me you want share this with anyone, not even

Malachite, no one," she entreated.

"You know you can trust me. He felt a tinge of annoyance at

the idea that she couldn't trust him with whatever secret she held.

"No, I don't, not with this. If I share this with you, you have

to promise not to attempt to do anything with the information. Your

life and possibly countless others depends on it."

"What is it?"

She looked terrified and anxious.

"Promise me," she demanded.

"I promise," he replied not quite sure if he should have, given

her obvious distress.

Serenity glanced around making sure no one was around to

overhear. It was silly. If anyone saw her standing in his arms there

would be trouble anyway.

"We have a daughter," she whispered. "Her name's Lily. I

couldn't keep her but... I wanted to tell you so badly when I came

back from Drue but so much was happening, is still happening. It

wasn't safe." Her voice trailed off as she realized he hadn't heard her.

"Endymion?"

That wasn't at all what he'd expected to hear, not that he'd

really known what to expect, but the news that he was a father, that

they'd had a child, was stunning.

"Lily? Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"My mother sent her away. I don't know where but she's

safe."

Endymion was still having trouble taking it all in. It was all

so unbelievable. How was he supposed to feel about this?

"Your mother sent our daughter away and you're ok with

this? How could you let her do this?

"Let her?" Serenity snapped indignantly. "I didn't exactly

have a choice. What did you want me to do, announce it to the public

that I gave birth to the illegitimate daughter of the Prince of Earth,

the planet that just attacked us? And destroy the alliance with Drue

as well as my own credibility?"

"I had the right to know you were pregnant."

"And now you do."

Endymion ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I want

to see her."

"Are you insane? Even if I knew where to find her you can't

just demand to see your daughter."

"She's my daughter! Your mother will tell me." He would

insist on it.

"Endymion you promised. You cannot tell her that you know.

If only one person finds out about this it could be a disaster, surely

your realize that. This is not something to risk your life over. She's

safe, be happy with that."

"Are you happy with it? Is that enough for you?" He was

caught between shock and anger, unsure what to feel, what to do.

"No," she replied quietly. "But my happiness is secondary to

the safety of this kingdom." It had taken her too long to realize that.

Endymion sighed. She was right. It only took one whisper, a

single rumor to destroy them both. He pulled her into his arms and

held her.

Two minutes had turned into five followed by another five

and despite not wanting to seem pathetically attached, Beryl decided

to look for her fiancee rather than wait for him to return to her. She

turned down several darkened hallways before giving up and

deciding to return to the ballroom.

As she got closer to the ballroom a set of floor to ceiling

windows revealed the image of the Earth looming large in the sky.

Down below, a couple stood together in the enclosed courtyard, the

perfect romantic image.

Were she a romantic, the image might have pleased or

amused her, but it made her sneer. And when the two people stepped

apart and she recognized them, her sneer turned first to shock and

then quickly to outrage.

Beryl seethed. Blood pooled in her palm where her nails dug

deeply into her flesh as clenched her fist tightly in rage. She didn't

even feel the sting.

Her dark magic came to her in an instant, covering her with

its warm protective power. It didn't calm her, or dull her pain. It

nurtured her anger and fed her need to lash out.

When she'd first arrived on this boring little moon she'd been

inclined to save its best for herself when she saw all its wealth and

beauty. She'd planned to sit on Serenity's throne herself and enjoy the

bounty of silver, gold, crystal, and marble. She'd thought to make

their aristocrats her servants and enjoy every moment.

That pathetic little moment had passed. Every last man

woman and child would die. She'd raze every pillar, every rock. It

would burn long and hot and when she was done there'd be nothing

left but dust.

But her revenge wouldn't be complete until she had the

skinny bitch of a princess' neck in her hands. She would destroy their

hopes and their future and she'd let them watch when she killed the

little slut who'd dared to take what was rightfully hers.

She'd given Endymion the opportunity to forget his whore but

he'd clung to her memory like a child to his mother's skirts. Just when

he seemed to be getting past his obsession it would seem that faithless

tramp thought she could burrow her way back into his life. She had

the world at her feet and yet it wasn't enough. If only the people of the

moon knew their beloved princess was nothing more than a whore for

the planet they despised.

Beryl smiled bitterly. She'd take pleasure in destroying

everything the little bitch held dear.

Rei sat up in her bed, her body drenched in sweat, her heart

racing erratically and her face was stiff with terror. She threw off the

heavy covers from her bed, grabbed a robe and hurried out her room

and down the hall. She ignored the guards at the door who though

well trained to be stoic, stared at her in surprise as she banged on the

Queen's door.

She didn't have to wait long before the door was thrown open

revealing Queen Serenity, wide awake and looking as if she had been

up for hours.

"What is it Reimi?"

"Don't you feel it? Something terrible is coming. We have to

cancel the wedding."

Queen Serenity stepped aside to let Rei into the room. She

wasn't surprised by Rei's outburst. She'd awoken in the middle of the

night with the same feeling of dread.

"I had this terrible dream that we were all fighting and dying

and everything was being destroyed and you..."

"Slow down." she gently led Rei to a small couch.

"I can feel it. It's going to happen soon. Maybe tomorrow

during the wedding."

"You don't know that for sure," Queen Serenity said calmly.

"I know something's going to happen."

"Do you know enough to stop it?"

Rei's brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to recall

the details of her nightmare. She shook her head, unable to come up

with a clear image. The sense of terror was still there but no detail.

"We can try to be prepared but there's no stopping it. Calling

off the wedding can only serve to panic everyone." Besides, the queen

thought to herself, there was no escaping what was coming. She didn't

know the details but that much she was certain of. Even if Pluto

hadn't hinted at it when they'd last spoken, she could have guessed as

much on her own.

This wedding would hardly be the happy event she'd hoped

for as things were. The ceremony itself would be a lie, one she felt

tainted by and guilty for perpetuating. Given the pending disaster

however, she couldn't help feel that perhaps Reimi was right.

A stray thought had her wondering if perhaps what was to

happen was a punishment for the wrongs she and her daughter had

committed. She quickly pushed the ridiculous thought aside. The

universe would hardly punish one for falling in love... lying about it

however? There was little point in thinking about it.

"Security's already as tight as it can be with all the royal

houses in attendance. I think I will request more troops to guard the

capital and all major cities. It's all we can do at the moment without

causing a disaster of our own."

Rei nodded in agreement. "I'll let the other senshi know so

they can be alert."

"Don't say anything to Serenity. This day will be difficult as it

is. She'll have her hands full just getting through the day.

As Rei turned to leave, the Queen stopped her.

"I need you to speak to Marila. Have Lily and her nurse

ready to be transported at any moment."

Rei paused, stunned.

"If what happens..." Serenity's voice trailed off unwilling to

voice the rest of her thought. "Lily is the last of the Serenity line. She

must be protected at all cost."

Rei slipped out of the room quietly her heart pounding in her

chest as though she'd just run a mile. She was terrified of what would

happen and what it all meant. The not knowing was the worst. If only

she had an idea what to prepare for, how to fight, maybe then she'd be

able to get her stomach to settle.

Serenity slipped her arms into the closely fitted embroidered

sleeves of her overdress as Mina held it out. She hooked the tight

bodice into place herself. Her last opportunity to breathe deeply

passed as the confining outfit left no room for such luxuries.

She stepped over towards the mirror to look at herself. This

was no picture of a pretty, innocent, and happy bride. She forced a

smile for her audience of friends and family. Her room was filled

with her senshi, and soon to be in-laws; all gathered to dress the

bride.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Mael's Aunt said taking

Serenity's hands into her own. Queen Ara-El came up behind her and

without a word she slipped a necklace around her neck. Serenity

couldn't help but gasp. Resting in the middle of her chest was a large,

shimmering, elongated teardrop amethyst surrounded by sparkling

diamonds.

Ara-El beamed with delight at how perfectly it suited. Her

eyes seem to pick up the purple of the jewel and between the

diamonds at her ears and neck and the tiny crystals all over her gown,

she looked like a crystal doll, beautifu and fragile.

"Absolutely perfect," the queen proclaimed with tear-filled

eyes. "You look simply amazing."

Serenity smiled. Mina had done a wonderful job of making

her appear well-rested considering she had woken in the middle of the

night terrified and unable to go back to sleep.

"I only hope I can walk under all this weight," Serenity

complained lightly. The dress had to weigh no less than thirty pounds

and in all likelihood, more.

"Beauty hurts," Mina admonished as she cruelly pinched

Serenity's cheeks for more color. Serenity slapped her hands away.

Queen Serenity entered the room and as if on cue everyone

else withdrew quietly leaving them both alone. It was time for 'the

speech'.

Queen Serenity stepped between her daughter and the mirror.

She smiled softly but her eyes were sad and serious.

"I believe this is where I'm supposed to tell you something

important and reaffirming about life and marriage. But I don't think

you need to hear that.

"How do you feel?"

Serenity sighed, grateful a brief respite from playing the

character of happy bride. "I'm terrified," she admitted bluntly.

Something terrible is going to happen isn't it? I can feel it mother."

Since they'd long since given up on lying to each other, even

for comfort, Queen Serenity nodded. "I feel it too, but there's nothing

I can do about it."

"I can't help feel that whatever comes I'm responsible for it. I

doubt I'm being irrational or melodramatic. I've been such a fool."

The queen took her daughter's face in both her hands. "We all

make mistakes, me included. But we can't wallow in guilt and self-

pity. We are Serenity. We have the strength to face whatever

tomorrow brings. This kingdom wouldn't have survived this long if

we didn't."

"I am sorry mother," Serenity said tearfully. "I wish I could

have been a better daughter, a better princess. If I hadn't been so

selfish and silly I..."

"Stop. I love you Serenity, that has not and will never change.

Regret serves no purpose. If I were free to make the decision, you

would be facing Endymion on that altar today.

"You were brave to risk so much for the love of one man."

"I wouldn't call it brave. It was foolish, we all know that."

"Perhaps. But I can feel from you, when you're at you're

saddest, some of what you feel for Endymion and knowing that what

I've felt is a mere fraction of what you've experienced makes me

wonder if I wouldn't have risked it myself."

"You could never have done anything so foolish mother."

"Maybe you're right, but then I've never experienced what

you have."

Serenity looked at her mother with surprise. What do you

mean? What about..."

"Your father? I loved him yes but not in the way you love

Endymion. Ours was the kind of love you grew into; a marriage

between friends. Our marriage was arranged and we were compatible

but to compare it with what you and Endymion have experienced..."

Her voice trailed off.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you to forget about Endymion

and focus on Mael, but I know that's impossible. What you've shared

with Endymion you should always treasure. But today is the

beginning of a new life, one you have to face with no regrets, it can

only serve to destroy any possible happiness you may have in the

future.

"I suppose my advice for you today is don't look back. Don't

be afraid to face tomorrow. Being paralyzed with terror cannot help

you. No matter the possibilities for disaster, there is also always the

possibility for happiness. There's always hope."

Serenity smiled through her tears and hugged her mother.

"Now," Queen Serenity began as they separated, "you've

made a mess of your face. You can't go out there looking like you've

spent all night crying."

With a bit of effort they managed to make Serenity look as

she had before. Serenity breathed in as deeply as she could and

steeled herself for the most important day of her life.

"What is going on here?" Khassan demanded as he entered

Beryl's chamber slamming the door behind him. "What are you doing

here? Shouldn't you be on the Moon with Endymion? Is he here too?"

Beryl didn't reply, nor did she turn around. Her back was

turned to him, her concentration devoted on the book before her. Her

room was a mess. Clothes lay all over the floor and an overturned

chair lay in his path.

"Beryl," he yelled louder.

When she turned around and faced him he was shocked. She

had a wild look about her with her hair in wild halo around her head.

She looked right through him almost as if she didn't see him at all,

not that he could tell since her eyes had turned inky black, and her

face was so pale he could see the blue veins beneath her thin skin.

"I've been patient too long but that's all about to change,"

Beryl hissed.

"What the devil are you talking about? What have you

done?"

"Today we take the Earth, tomorrow the moon. I've waited

long enough.

"Are you insane? We have a plan," Khassan sputtered. She'd

quite obviously lost her mind. "If you rush things we'll fail."

"I won't fail."

She seemed to be bigger somehow, even though he was quite

certain she couldn't have grown.

"Calm down, Beryl. This is no time for hysterics. You'll

wreck everything

I've worked so hard..."

Suddenly Beryl laughed, a harsh humorless sound that made

him shudder. "Don't underestimate us."

"Us?" A realization dawned on him. "Beryl what have you

done?"

"Only what I had to." She smiled, a happy sweet smile that

was disturbing in combination with her black eyes. She glanced over

at the book.

Khassan recognized that book; it was one even he feared. It

contained the oldest and darkest magic including spells to call

demons from the Earth and beyond. He had a sick feeling that that

was exactly what Beryl had done.

"Who are you?" he questioned warily taking a step back.

Again that sick, sweet smile. A voice, deeper than Beryl's

responded.

If such a thing were possible, it sounded wet and dark.

"Metallia."

He didn't recognize the name but he could feel the darkness

and power coming from her. A chill ran down his spine; hard to tell if

it was fear or disgust. He wondered if his eyes weren't fooling him.

He was quite certain he'd seen a form shift within her, writhing. He

was revolted.

"You fool! How could you do such a thing?"

"I needed the power uncle. Endymion and his whore must

pay. I wish you could feel it; it's glorious." She threw her head back

as if in ecstasy.

"I warned you about your obsession with that fool. Now look

where it's led you. That demon will take over completely. You think

you're in control but I promise you soon you'll be trapped in your

own body. You think you're the first to want power? It will destroy

you just like it destroyed those before you."

It happened so quickly he never even felt himself move before

he found himself pinned against the wall, struggling for breath as

Beryl held him by the throat.

"You're the fool, Uncle. I know exactly what I'm doing. I will

get my revenge on Princess Serenity and her kingdom and I will have

everything I've ever dreamed of. Endymion will watch his whore die

and he'll join me or he'll suffer the same fate. A fate you will share if

you get in my way."

She let him go and he fell to the floor. He'd lost control of his

own bowels. It reeked. He was dead, she realized, looking down at

his sightless eyes. She frowned. She hadn't meant to do that.

There was no use worrying about it however, he was of more

use to her dead anyway. She trapped his soul even as it escaped his

body. Added to the hundreds of thousands of others, it would animate

the army of half-living monsters she and her uncle had gathered in

secret.

The creatures had been built from the Earth itself but they

were unlike any creature to have walked the planet before them. She

was proud of her army, they were easily controlled and they struck

fear in the heart of the people, compelling them to do as she

commanded, had it ever occurred to them there was another option.

She kicked his legs out of her way and went in search of the

council members. She had a message for them: surrender their

countries and their armies to her, or die. She almost giggled in

anticipation. This was all so very exciting.


	12. Chapter 12

Falling Away

MarshAngel 

Rated: R

L_AST: __She had a message for them: surrender their countries and their armies to her, or die. She almost giggled in anticipation. This was all so very exciting._

Nephrite couldn't fight the feeling that they shouldn't be here. But Endymion was determined to stay even after Beryl had departed two days ago, claiming illness. Surprisingly she hadn't seemed overly upset or surprised when Endymion decided to stay for the wedding ceremony. That bothered him but it was the least of their problems.

Perhaps Endymion needed the closure, but as far as Nephrite was concerned, no one needed the torture of watching the love of their life get married to someone else. He'd never been in love himself but he was certain he wouldn't ever do something like this.

Endymion dusted off his sleeves for the third time and Jadeite glared at him. One would think he was the one getting married given his anxiousness.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jadeite muttered. "And please don't give me that incredible speech about diplomacy."

"Fine. Because I say so," Endymion replied.

Jadeite opened his mouth to say more but a glare from Nephrite told him that, as usual, his mouth was best left closed.

The last thing they needed was to get Endymion worked up. As things were, Malachite had refused to come at all, angry about the whole situation. He and Endymion simply weren't speaking to each other and any criticism that would remind Endymion that they were acting like children would only worsen situation, particularly coming from Jadeite whose maturity level hardly put him in a position to criticize.

There was more to Nephrite's desire to be home, in familiar surroundings. He couldn't help feeling something terrible was going to happen. He'd long ago learned to tune in to the nagging chill that crept up his spine when danger was near and it was his job to make sure that Endymion was safe from whatever danger was currently sneaking up on them.

Endymion should have felt it too but he was no doubt too distracted to pay it any attention.

"Whatever is coming, it won't matter where we are," Endymion said softly. Nephrite was surprised. So the prince had felt it after all. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"How can I not? Serenity feels it, the queen feels it, and so do all the senshi. And even if I couldn't sense their fear it's hard not to feel the dread in the air. It's hard to believe there's a wedding happening here. The air is thick with imminent disaster."

"All the more reason we should be on Earth to face it," Jadeite said. "You can go if you like. I intend to stay." "She'll have her husband to protect her at the end of this day," Nephrite reminded.

"Thanks for the reminder," Endymion said stiffly, "But I think I'll stay all the same."

Rei glanced over the bowed heads of the crowd as she headed the procession that followed Serenity and Mael into the ballroom. The fact that the wedding had gone off without a hitch did nothing to calm her nerves. Her stomach was so shaky and her muscles so tight, she was convinced any moment now she'd embarrass herself and vomit right in front of everyone. Fortunately she hadn't eaten anything all day and perhaps that was the only thing keeping her stomach from revolting.

In a few moments dinner would be served and she'd be damned if she ate a single bite.

A whisper from behind her made her glance over her shoulder. "You look like someone shoved a board up your..."

"Lita!" Ami hissed in reproach.

"Well she does," Lita insisted. "If a light breeze blows her way she just might break in two."

Mina giggled and Rei turned to her left with a glare and a frown. "I don't see what's so amusing."

"You wouldn't. You have no sense of humor," Mina replied. "Or did you forget this is supposed to be a wedding not a funeral. I'm surprised you can move with your back so straight. We're supposed to be having fun remember?"

"That may be true but even you couldn't possibly be oblivious to the tension around here?"

"I was quite content to ignore it but you insist on adding to it." Mina sighed.

As they neared the main table where the rest of the royal families had already taken their places, Serenity's voice whispered through their heads.

"Will you all please be quiet! I'm trying to be dignified, and HAPPY." She smiled widely at everyone at the table, and particularly sweetyl at Mael, the very picture of married bliss.

"Sorry," they each muttered contritely but all giggled when Mael glanced at his new wife questioningly.

Serenity sighed. At least someone was smiling today. The day had gone perfectly which had amazed her as well as countless others. It would seem she hadn't been the only one convinced that she was facing disaster on her wedding day.

She wasn't exactly relieved, though she supposed she should be. Some kind of disaster would certainly have saved her from a lifetime of marriage to the man at her side; or at the very least delayed it.

"In honor of the bride and groom, I'd like to begin the festivities with a few words of wisdom..." Mael's father began loudly, rising from his position at the opposite end of the table. For a moment Serenity was quite certain he would topple over and fall face first into his plate. Perhaps he'd been enjoying a little too much wine, and perhaps she hadn't had enough, letting her imagination wander.

As it turned out, Mael's father's wisdom was only about as wise as anyone whose tongue had ever been loosened by good wine. He was effusive in his delight in her and the alliance and so proud...She was quite sure she'd forget the parts she'd actually listened to before the night was over, which was probably for the best. Her stomach clenched tightly at the reminder of the fact that she was facing a night with Mael, worst yet, many night's with Mael.

She glanced over her shoulder to the ballroom through the wide open balcony doors where dozens of people danced happily, some of the tension of the day having dissipated with the aid of copious amounts of Venusian wine and an excellent dinner followed by angelic music. Hers on the other hand seemed only to increase with the passing of time. She'd requested a moment, away from all the celebrations to be alone and catch her breath, and had taken sometime to enjoy the fresh night air outside.

Any moment now they would expect her to leave with Mael while they continued to celebrate the glorious occasion with doubtless many jokes about the pending consummation expected to happen tonight. She wasn't so certain it would however, not after she told Mael about Lili.

She'd only just made the decision. Granted, it probably wasn't fair to him to tell him now that they were married and there was little he could do without causing a great disaster, but all the same he deserved to know.

Of course, it wasn't all for him. It was simply too overwhelming to keep a secret of this magnitude for years to come. Maybe she'd even be able to spend time with her.

She looked out into the distance beyond the buildings of the capital towards the Earth and steeled herself with a fortifying breath, preparing to return to the ballroom and her husband. As she turned she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned looking out into the sky once again, her eyes widening in shock. There was something in the sky approaching quickly and growing larger and larger as it drew closer. She stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the edge of her gown.

Nothing should be approaching the city at that speed and certainly not today of all days. In the ballroom there was a momentary hush and then cries of alarm. Something was happening.

She ran into the room but no one seemed notice her as they were all loudly, and rather nervously chatting to each other about whatever news had just been delivered. All air of celebration had been abruptly stifled.

Several soldiers had entered the ballroom and were talking to her mother. She rushed over to where her mother and the other royals stood.

She couldn't get a word in to explain what she'd seen but it seemed rather pointless since it was quite obvious they were very much aware that _something_ was happening.

Everyone gathered around as Queen Serenity tried to get their attention. In a few moments only a few whispers could be heard as they all focused their attention on what was about to be said.

Queen Serenity's face was pale and she clasped her hands together simply to prevent them from shaking. Her throat seemed to close up even as she opened her mouth to speak and she cleared it before beginning.

"We just received news. The generators on Titan, Io as well as all the generators on all Neptune and Uranus's moons have been attacked. They were destroyed hours ago. We're currently unable to communicate with Mercury, Mars, and Venus. We assume those generators have been destroyed as well." Even as she said the words she questioned them, unwilling to believe it was happening.

The main source of power for all the moons and planets was in the center of all the cities, powered by countless crystals. They'd been well shielded, protected by magic and technology, but it hadn't mattered. In a matter of hours, all life in those cities would die with nothing to shield them from space or the attacking enemy.

There were horrified sounds from everyone present, followed immediately by the sobs of those who had managed to grasp the true nature of the situation. Those that remained silent were simply unable to wrap their minds around the horror of the millions who didn't die in the attack and would slowly suffocate as the very air they breathed faded away.

The sound of sirens and alarms filled the palace and the city as well as the terrified voices of those in the hallways hurrying to secure what they could.

"We are safe for the moment," Queen Serenity announced. "We are expecting an attack at any moment however."

As if to confirm a loud explosion was heard and cries of alarm rose from the crowd. I suggest you all stay here where you are safe.

"But shouldn't we evacuate?" Someone questioned.

"I'm afraid," Queen Serenity said quietly, "there is nowhere to go."

She nodded to the senshi and they all left quickly to take their posts, organizing the guards. She looked around quickly trying to find her daughter to find her close at hand by her side, Mael not far away.

"Lili. You must get her. Marila should be prepared. I had arranged to have her taken to one of the other planets but..."

Serenity nodded, tears clouding her eyes. They hadn't expected this. It was baffling how any of it could have happened. All the planets couldn't fall all at once. The plan had been dependent on there being another planet or moon to take Lili to should this moon fall to the disaster they'd been expecting.

Endymion came up behind her. He and his guard had been standing apart from everyone, unsurprised and quietly processing all that was happening. The moment the news of attack had been uttered there had been no question as to where it had come from, they'd simply known. The Serene Alliance had no enemies, no one but the people of Earth.

He'd felt guilty for a moment mostly because he was as ignorant as everyone else about the how and why of the attack. He knew, however that the burden of his guilt would have to be put aside to deal with this situation.

Serenity turned to him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lili," she whispered. "We have to get Lili somewhere safe."

"What's going on? Who's Lili?" Mael questioned.

"My daughter." Considering the situation, keeping the secret one moment longer seemed pointless.

"Our daughter," Endymion corrected."

Mael looked on the verge of passing out but decided sputtering in shock was a more dignified alternative. They both ignored him. There was more to worry about than her husbands shock.

"All the planets have fallen. There's nowhere safe," Serenity said tersely, more to herself than to anyone.

"Earth. Take her to Earth," Endymion said suddenly as the thought came to him.

Serenity simply stared. He must be out of his mind to suggest taking their daughter into enemy territory in the middle of a war.

"If the attack is coming from Earth we can be certain that they're focusing their attentions on the alliance. It's the safest place right now, more importantly, it's the only place. That cave in the mountains where we..." His voice trailed off as he was reminded of where he was and who stood close by listening and staring.

Serenity nodded, remembering. People lived nearby, simple people who might find her daughter and raise her as their own until she could come back for her. One of them would have to take her but she had a responsibility to her people to stay with them. If she were found on Earth they'd most likely kill her and lily both. Given the situation it was wise to assume Endymion wasn't any more welcome than she. Neither of them was a good choice but they'd have to risk it.

"I'll go," they both said at the same time.

"Marila should be waiting in your room with Lily," Queen Serenity said to both of them. "I told her to be ready in case of an emergency but she must be confused not knowing where to go. Go now."

Serenity turned to her mother and held her close. Just for a moment she needed to be reassured that everything would be OK. Unfortunately there was little assurance and a lot more fear. She had seen how this would end and it seemed foolish to hang on to hope. Everything she'd ever known was falling apart.

When she let go of her mother, Endymion grabbed her hand and they ran out of the ballroom into the hallway racing towards their daughter.

They heard the Lily's crying as they opened the doors and found her fussing in Marila's arms as she paced the floor nervously.

The ground shook as what sounded like a large explosion rocked the ground.

Marila approached them hurriedly, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I tried to leave for Venus but the transporters wouldn't work. I..."

"It's OK Marila," Serenity comforted. "We're here now."

The ground shook once more and a painting fell from the wall crashing loudly to the floor and separating from its frame. They tried to steady themselves. There were men yelling in the hallways and screaming in the distance.

"We have to go now," Endymion said and took Lily in his arms. There was no time to appreciate that he was holding his daughter for the first time.

Serenity grabbed hold of Marila and they all disappeared.

The Present

"What happened to the prince and princess?" Usagi asked, yawning but determined to stay awake to hear the rest of the story. Her grandmother had told her the story before but she always asked about them, unable to fight her childish curiosity.

"Well the prince and princess left their baby with her maid knowing she would be safe here on earth and no one knows what happened to them. I always believed they went back to the moon and defeated the evil witch with their magic powers."

"Then why didn't they come back for Lily?"

Suzuki didn't think this was the right time to explain to her granddaughter that in all likelihood the prince and princess died protecting their daughter's future.

"Maybe they couldn't find their way back. I'm sure they wanted to. They loved their daughter as much as I love you. Thats why they left her this golden pendant. Lily gave it to her daughter and her daughter gave it to her own daughter until finally your mom gave it to you." She took the moon-shaped pendant on a gold cain, Usagi had been holding as she'd been telling her the story and put it on the night stand beside the bed.

"Now it's long past time you should be asleep. Close those eyes."

It was proof of how tired Usagi was that she actually closed her eyes obediently and let her grandmother kiss her forehead. Before the lights were even turned out she was fast asleep.

"That story's a little sad for a five-year old isn't it Mom?" Ikuko questioned from the doorway of her daughter's bedroom.

"But she loves it anyway. You did too"

"Where did that story come from anyway?" Ikuko asked as they closed Usagi's door and headed down to the kitchen.

Suzzuki shrugged. "My mother told it to me and her mother to her. It's been in our family for generations. I loved it when I was a girl even though it always made me cry.

"My mother used to try to convince me it was a true story. But then I grew up and realized there couldn't possibly have been a palace on the moon; it's just too fantastical. Besides, there was just a touch too much Romeo & Juliet , forbidden lovers cliche."

"It would be romantic if it were though don't you think?

"Hmm," Suzuki appeared thoughtful. "It could be true you know. The women in our family were supposed to be powerful witches. Maybe they got their power from Princess Lily."

Ikuko gave her mother a look of disbelief. "I'm way too old to believe in that stuff so don't even try that one on me."

Suzuki grinned. "You have to admit though, it's not exactly your typical fairy tale romance. Think about it. A princess cheating on her fiancee, enrages a jealous sorceress, gets pregnant, forms a conspiracy with her mother to hide the pregnancy and the baby and deceive her husband-to-be, gets married to a man she doesn't love and her kingdom and everyone in it is ultimately destroyed and the only surviving member of the family is her illegitimate daughter?

"I have yet to come across a story exactly like it. My mother told it to me twice, the edited innocent version when I was a kid and when I was older the not so sweet version. It's just like real life, There is no clarity at the end, no happy ending, and no tying up of loose ends. We never even know what happens to the prince and princess or for that matter, their kingdom."

Ikuko thought for a moment. "It's an understood rule of all fairy tales that good is supposed to triumph over evil. What is the point of this story anyway? The prince and princess never really get together and the only reasonable conclusion is that they die fighting the evil witch and we don't even know if she was defeated."

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Suzki asked.

"Yeah. It makes me wonder why this story has been passed down through our family? It's not exactly a happy tale for children. You'd think someone would have added to it by now, and given it a nice happy ending where the princess get her true love, beats the evil witch and lives happily ever after."

"True. But it is a compelling story all the same. There's something special about it even now when I'm grown up and I know magic isn't real. Some part of me is still rooting for the prince and the princess to get together."

"Maybe they will," Ikuko said with a smile. In response to her mother's curious expression she said, "reincarnation.

"You were the one who always told me that truly great love always finds a way. And if this princess and her prince were truly in love then they will find each other. Maybe they already did."

"Of course, they'd first have to exist," Suzuki reminded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well I've decided that they did. If only because it would make me the heir to royal blood." Both women smiled.

_They weren't coming back. It had been two days and she was running out of food and water for herself and Lily. She hadn't heard a sound from outside the cave since the prince and Princess had delivered her here. _

_Given their tearful goodbye, their daughter she shouldn't have expected them to come back but she'd held so much hope. But they had known going back might mean their deaths. _

_They were gone, she couldn't bring herself to say dead, it was too final. If they hadn't been however, they would have come back. The princess might have given up her baby for her country but she'd watched her in the last few months and the sacrifice had taken its toll. A tear ran down Marila's cheek._

_She couldn't quite understand how it could all be over just like that, so quickly. She lifted Lily and kissed the baby's forehead. They were all each other had, and the princess was now her sole responsibility. She would never let her feel like the orphan she was._

_Marila left the cave, squinting at the brightness of the sunlight. It seemed unfair with such a tragedy that the day should be so bright, so beautiful. She looked up at the sky, unable to see the moon that had been her home._

Ten Years Later

Usagi sat up in bed, her breathing coming in quick spurts. It was the same nightmare again but this time it was clearer. This time it had come closer to completion. She'd actually felt the pain, the cold, the sadness. Dreams weren't supposed to be devastating and nightmares were supposed to fade away quickly when exposed to the bright light of day.

There was a rational explanation for this. She knew a little something about dreams, emphasis on little. She'd borrowed a book on dreams from the library a while back but she had only skimmed it since the book turned out to be the perfect prop for holding up the broken bench at the foot of her bed.

What she did know however, was that dreams were the subconscious mind's way of sorting through the events of the day. Which was why a few weeks ago she'd dreamed that Naru was kissing Tom Cruise at the opening of The Last Samurai and her mother had walked up to both of them and began doing a rather embarrassing version of the Macarena.

Earlier that day her best friend Naru had been telling her that Yuu Kurosawa had kissed her when they were seven, her first and apparently last kiss, and as far as she could see perhaps, ever. Later she'd gone home and watched an entertainment news report about The Last Samurai on TV and then a music show about the worst songs ever. It all had merged into the rather disturbing dream that had her humming the Macarena all the next day.

By that same reasoning this nightmare was entirely Mamoru's fault. She'd been sitting in a booth at the arcade yesterday telling her friends how she could be the descendant of an ancient magical princess and in walked the jerk, rudely interrupting them and basically telling her she was a fuzz-brained loser for believing in some ridiculous fairy tale.

It wasn't as if she really believed it, but it was a cool story and her grandmother had just recently told her the not so kiddy version that involved sex and pregnancy and illegitimate babies. In other words, the fun version.

Of course, much to her dismay, he'd shown up in her dream playing the character of Prince Charming. Embarrassingly she hadn't protested much when he'd kissed her in the dream and worst yet, even now that she was wide awake her mind still wasn't protesting what should have been the greatest horror to befall any female with standards. Mamoru Chiba ranked on her list of all things gross, slightly above maggots and well below slime.

Furthermore, she would even have been grateful if the dream had been nothing more than a make out session with Mamoru Chiba - correction, Prince... OK she didn't know his name but it sure as hell wasn't Prince Mamoru. The idea of Mamoru Chiba being a Prince was about as palatable as beet juice, which had to be man's worst concoction yet.

The dream had been much more than that though. There had been a war or disaster of some kind and she'd been running through a hallway looking for her baby. Mamoru had been beside her. She could hear her baby crying but she couldn't remember finding her or what happened after that even though she was certain there had been more.

It was, in many ways, like the story her grandmother had told her. Her imagination had filled in the details and now they were coming to life in her dreams.

Even now, when she knew, from what her grandmother had told her, the Prince & Princess in the story had been having an affair that caused so many problems she couldn't help identifying with her. Maybe that was why she had taken on her role in the dream. What she couldn't understand however, is why she had put Mamoru Chiba of all people, in the place of the prince.

She could think of a half dozen guys better suited for the position. OK, really just one, Motoki, Mamoru's best friend and the most gorgeous, perfect, nicest man alive. To be fair, she may have to admit for the sake of having eyes in one's head that Mamoru was the better looking of the two with jet black hair, piercing eyes and a broad chest. But Motoki won out simply because he was nicer.

Mamoru didn't know the meaning of nice. In fact the nicest thing she could recall him ever saying to her was: "Congratulations on not tripping over your own two feet."

She grabbed her pillow and put it over her face and screamed into it. She had not just spent all this time thinking about Mamoru! She really needed to get a life. And he needed to get out of her head and her dreams.

She was determined. Tonight she was definitely not going to have this dream again. She wasn't sure if one could control such a thing but damnit she was going to try anyway.

She forcedly kept her mind off the subject which, as it turned out wasn't particularly difficult. Real life turned out to be far stranger than nightmares.

Today, Mamoru spoke to her. Actually spoke to her. He didn't insult her, didn't call her any creative but insulting names, didn't mock her, didn't even mention the fact that she tripped over her shoes and fell right into him. In fact, he was downright chivalrous, which indicated he must want something.

The idea that he could actually be nice had simply been too much for her brain to handle which is why when he'd righted her after her moment of awkwardness and asked if she was OK, she'd simply stared dumbfounded into his perfect face.

"I need to ask you something," he'd said, his face so serious that she was nearly convinced someone had died. She hadn't noticed before then that she was used to him smiling, teasing, being downright childish with her and it wasn't exactly how he interacted with everyone else. He was actually a pretty serious guy - as if he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders- with everyone else even Motoki.

"You want to ask _me _something?" Usagi had asked skeptically as if she didn't believe such a thing were possible.

"Yes you. I don't see anyone else, do you?" And there was the trademark sarcasm. He wasn't a pod person after all.

Usagi had glanced around, noting that several dozen people walked around them on the sidewalk. "Actually..."

He'd actually scowled at her. Which did strange things to her. The idea of him being disgruntled made her grin from ear to ear which in turn only made him scowl more.

"You know what I mean," he'd muttered. And without warning he'd grabbed her and pulled her in the direction of an outdoor cafe table with her complaining all the way.

"I can walk all by myself thank you," she'd snapped and sunk into the chair across from him.

"There is very little evidence to support that. If I hadn't been sure I'd get hurt for doing it I'd have picked you up and carried you over here just so I wouldn't have to peel you off the sidewalk."

"How sweet," she'd stated sarcastically at the time. Although, in retrospect the idea did have a certain amount of appeal. She might not enjoy her incredible clumsiness but if it led to being carried around...

"Well, what do you want?"

"Yesterday when you were talking to your friends you said something about a story your grandmother told you about a princess."

"Yes?"

"Where did the story come from?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Why?"

"Could you please stop playing the why game. You're not five anymore."

"Why?" Ok, his scowling was really getting to be scary.

Mamoru stood up in frustration, prepared to leave.

"Ok Ok. She used to tell it to me all the time when I was younger. Last week she told me the more detailed version. She says it's been in our family for years and her mother told it to her and her mother told it to her, and her mother told it to her and ..."

"I get it. Thank you," He'd interrupted.

"Now for my question. Why?"

He'd paused as if trying to decide whether to share or not. "I was curious that's all."

"You're a very bad liar, Mamoru Chiba."

Actually he was usually much better. He was slipping. He obviously needed more practice. The truth usually seemed simpler.

"It just sounded familiar that's all. Are you sure she didn't get it from a book or something?"

"I'm pretty sure. Stories like that don't come in collections of fairy tales. I've never read any fairy tales without happy endings. This story doesn't even have an ending.

"I had a dream about it last night. It was pretty scary. I was the princess and I was running down the hall trying to find my baby and ..." Usagi had trailed off realizing she was rambling and Mamoru was probably not interested in her dreams. Furthermore he wasn't exactly the person she wanted to reveal details of her personal life to.

Mamoru had looked a bit pale and stunned. "The baby was crying. And there were loud noises, like explosions..." he'd paused momentarily. "The baby was a little girl with black hair and big blue eyes. I took her from someone and she stopped crying and she was staring up at me. She was beautiful ..."

It was Usagi's turn to look stunned. She hadn't remembered that much until he'd said it and then it all had come rushing back. But that was ridiculous. They didn't have the same dream. Things like that just didn't happen.

"Ok. That's just creepy!" She announced. "Eww I'm sharing dreams with Mamoru Chiba."

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either. Especially that part where we..." He flushed red. Ok he didn't want to say that aloud. It bothered him and it would undoubtedly send her running.

The fact that he'd spent half his dream kissing - well slightly more than kissing - Usagi was disturbing enough. He didn't need to mention it to her, she was only about thirteen, which would make him almost seven years older than her and it was very wrong.

A part of him reminded him that making fun of a thirteen year old on a daily basis should also have been very wrong, but that part he ignored.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Why?"

He glared at her.

"Sorry. I'm fifteen. Why?"

"Just curious." He'd felt slightly better but not by much. "You look thirteen."

"Usagi had scowled. "I can't believe I made you the prince in my dream. You have all the charm of a snake."

"Just stating a fact. Anyways I have to go."

"Just like that? Don't you think it's a little weird that we're having the same dream?"

"Yes. Bye."

And just like that he'd left as if the conversation hadn't been very important and very very strange.

She was definitely having that dream again. After a day like today how could it be avoided?

She should have been happy that for a change she was right about something in life but when she woke up in the middle of the night clutching her middle and gasping for air she wasn't feeling particularly happy. Although there was a whole lot of relief that she wasn't dead.

She tried to remember it all before it faded. She'd been crying in her dream. She had bent over the little baby and kissed her forehead, touching her soft cheek and enjoying that unique sweet smell babies had.

A very regal Mamoru stood next to her, holding her hand tightly. He'd been crying too. He'd brought out a pendant attached to a long gold chain and told her that he'd intended to give it to her but now he put it around the baby's neck and kissed her.

It had taken every ounce of her will to leave but they'd managed it. They'd stepped away and said goodbye to their daughter leaving her with the maid who'd been taking care of her and hoping for the best.

When they'd reappeared in the palace they'd been stunned. In the time they'd been absent things had taken a definite turn for the worse and they just narrowly missed death by way of a falling slab of ceiling.

The palace was badly damaged and was still being rocked with explosions. The air was hard to breathe. It seemed thin and at the same time, thick with dust and smoke.

They'd once again been running down the hallways and came to a ballroom. To their horror the ball had turned into some kind of massacre. Well-dressed bodies littered the floor. These people had been there for a wedding and now they were all dead.

In the dream she'd recognized the faces of many people who'd meant so much to her. She couldn't recall the names now that she was awake. It was all beginning to fade and she could no longer remember why she had woken up so surprised to find herself alive.

Later that day she ran into Mamoru. Although perhaps, 'ran into' wasn't quite the term since she was waiting for him to walk into the arcade her mother complained she spent way too much time at instead of doing her homework. But Motoki worked there and it was the only opportunity to sit and appreciate the fine view. That Mamoru always ruined the moment with his insults only made forcing him to listen to her seem fair.

She practically assaulted Mamoru when he walked through the glass doors, well that's how he'd have termed it anyway. She was merely returning the favor.

She grabbed his arm, a distinctly firm bicep, and tried to drag him towards a booth.. It wasn't easy without his cooperation - which wasn't forthcoming- he outweighed her by no less than eighty pounds of muscle and was about a foot taller.

Mamoru gave in after a while and she suspected her attempt to move him had amused him. At the very least it stoked his ego.

"What do you want meatball head?" He demanded.

Usagi glared at him as if she were hoping she'd morph into Superman and burn a hole through his thick skull. It didn't work, he was back to his old self, a teasing grin plastered on his face enjoying every moment of her annoyance with the hated nickname.

Usagi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She refused to be bated. It was not her fault he was behaving like a ten-year old boy.

"Had any dreams lately?" She asked sweetly. She wasn't going to let him pretend that yesterday hadn't happened.

Mamoru's smile faded. "Yesterday was just a fluke, a coincidence. I don't remember having any dreams last night."

He really wasn't very good at this lying thing. "Well, I had a dream do you want to hear about it?"

"Not really Usagi. I have things to do and they don't include chit-chatting with you."

Usagi ignored his protest. "I was kissing a baby and I was crying. You remember her; adorable baby girl, black hair, big blue eyes, looks like me. Well turns out in my dream you gave her gold crescent moon very much like this one here.

Usagi held out her hand and Mamoru, who'd been turning to walk away before Usagi got done describing the dream he already knew all the details of, froze. In Usagi's right hand rested the same pendant he'd placed around the baby's neck in the dream.

He took it from her and examined it, running his fingers over the intricate designs in the gold metal. "It's a locket," he said quietly.

"No it isn't. I've never opened it and I don't think anyone else has either."

"It's a locket," Mamoru repeated.

There didn't appear to be a seam that indicated it could be opened and the crescent moon design was so flat it didn't appear to conceal any hidden parts. His fingers seemed to instinctively know what features in the design allowed the pieces to separate however, and after a minute of fiddling the pendant separated into equal haves that slid apart rather than opened up.

Usagi gasped. Mamoru held out the locket for her to see, equally stunned at what it held inside. It wasn't a painting of a person as he had expected but an intricate and colorful design of the earth and the moon and two locks of hair, one black and one blonde, tied together with a blue ribbon.

"This means it's all true, the story my grandmother told me. They were real, the prince and the princess."

It seemed a logical conclusion but Mamoru refused to accept that and his sarcasm was biting. "And I take it you believe there was a whole kingdom on the moon too?"

Usagi flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Hey! It's possible. It's not like there isn't evidence," she pointed at the locket. "What other explanation can there be for us having the same dream."

"We still don't have an explanation for that. Furthermore this locket could be less than a half a century old. It's not proof of a civilization on the moon or that this story is anything more than a story.

"How do you explain it then?" Usagi demanded. Mamoru's brows furrowed in frustration. "I can't. But that can't be true. It just can't."

"Well as long as you have a good reason then."

So you think this is true? If it's true then why are we the one's having the dreams? Why are you the one with the locket. Do you honestly think that any random two people could share the same dreams, the same memories? Does that make any sense to you?" Mamoru snapped. "What makes us so damn special?"

Usagi thought for a moment. "She's my great great great greater than great grandmother."

"Even if that were a reasonable explanation, what about me?" How do I fit into this? He demanded.

"I don't know, OK. What difference does it make anyway?"

Mamoru sighed and considered for a moment whether he should tell her his theory. He had been quite happy to push this whole thing from his mind and pretend a part of him didn't believe in it. He would have eventually convinced himself none of this was important.

"What?" Usagi asked looking at his face, deep in thought.

"Nothing." It was disturbing how easily she could read him. It was actually very annoying. He took great comfort in being enigmatic.

"Oh come on. Just tell me what you're thinking."

Fine, he'd tell her. Knowing her, she wouldn't quit annoying him until he did. "I think," he began slowly, that we shared a dream because we represent the prince and the princess. I think we are connected to them, that maybe, even though I find it ridiculous but if we're going to consider all possiblities..."

"Will you just get to it already?"

"I think that maybe we are the prince and princess."

Usagi was silent for a minute before she giggled.

"What's so funny."

"You're right it is ridiculous. I mean honestly, talk about egotistical you really think you're a prince? Now there's a stretch.

Mamoru scowled. "And you have a better theory? I have to admit the idea of you being a princess is a bit much. You have all the grace of a drunken moose. Besides it would mean that we..." he flushed, "you know. We had a baby, you take a guess what our relationship was like."

Usagi's face turned red hot. "There is no way, that you and me..." she couldn't finish. It was too much. "And don't you think you going a bit far with the "we".

"I didn't think about it before I said it but it feels right. I feel like, him. In that dream I was him and I was scared and..."

"I feel like I was her too, like I felt everything she felt." She was silent for a moment. "I think they died."

"Of course they died , meatball head. That was ages ago."

"I meant in the dream, you big jerk! When I woke up I felt surprised to find myself alive." She frowned. "I guess that means the story does have an ending after all. It wasn't a happy one."

"I don't know," Mamoru replied, feeling the odd urge to comfort her. "The story wasn't completely without hope. There was Lily, she survived. And it would seem she kept her history alive. It's really quite amazing the story survived this long."

"Um, what about the rest of the story. If you think the part about us as the prince and princess is true then that means you have to believe in a palace on the moon and magic too."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Mamoru responded thoughtfully. He smiled. "If you'd asked me just yesterday I would have said no or come up with a scientific theory about how it's possible we had the same dream and it was all just a coincidence, but today, I guess I believe in magic."

"Just like that?" Usagi questioned skeptically.

"Think about it. It's not just a dream we're sharing, down to the fine details. I felt like I was there. It was more than even a memory. I feel like..." he really couldn't say the rest to her. The way he felt was the very reason he hadn't wanted to talk to her in the first place.

"You feel like?" Usagi pushed.

"Never mind. Can we talk about this some other time. I have to go." He glanced at his watch trying to come with a place he had to be.

"You're such a wimp," Usagi muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a big wimp. It's not like I wasn't there too. I felt it too you know."

"But we're not the same people anymore. It doesn't matter what we felt in a dream. That life is over."

"I'm not stupid, Mamoru, no matter what you think. But I still feel the same."

"They aren't _your _feelings."

"You're the one who said you believe that we're them. Well if that's true then technically they are _my_ feelings."

"Usagi, don't be deliberately dense. Even if we are reincarnated versions of two people who died so long ago no one even remembers they existed, it doesn't mean we literally are the same people. I didn't grow up in a palace and neither did you. I was born here, in this century. We don't have a relationship or a baby, you aren't married to some Prince. We are not them. I'm sure the feelings they once had will fade, they aren't really ours. Whatever they had has been over for a very long time."

Usagi looked down at her fingers. Why did she feel so disappointed, it's not as if she really wanted him to feel that way about her. She felt as if he was breaking her heart but that was ridiculous and he was right. The feelings were strong and growing stronger it seemed by the minute, but they weren't completely hers.

He felt like an ass. It was completely unreasonable that she was heartbroken and that he felt guilty for doing it.

"Look I don't mean to hurt your feelings but think about it. It's a nice story but all that is over. We can't just pick up where they left off."

"No I guess not. But you're wrong you know. It's not over. If it were over, then why are we here, together now?"

She had him there.

"I think we had that dream for a reason."

"What would that be?" He queried.

"I don't know. But we can't just go back and pretend nothing happened."

"What else are we supposed to do? I'm not going to suddenly start pretending I'm the Prince of all Earth."

Usagi sighed in frustration. "I don't know." She was quiet for a moment. "Maybe it's fate giving us another chance."

She could see the skepticism in his expression.

"Think about it. They never got the chance to be together the way they wanted to. They loved each other so much that somehow after hundreds of years they found a way to meet again through us. That can't be a coincidence. It's huge it's..."

Before she could continue he interrupted. "You think this is an opportunity to start over. It's a bit presumptuous to think that the entire purpose of us being reincarnated is just so we can finish a love affair we started forever and a day ago."

"And let me guess, you think there's a better reason than love?"

"Not better, just more important."

"How can there be anything more important!" she snapped indignantly.

"Because we were selfish and completely self absorbed! I might not remember it all but I heard your story. We risked our lives, our kingdoms, and we lost it all."

"That wasn't our fault!"

"No? Maybe not but what we did was wrong."

"We were in love."

"And that makes it OK? I'm not sure a love like ours is really worth being reincarnated for."

"Then why are we here Endymion?"

"What did you call me?"

"Mamoru."

"No, that's not what you said. You said Endymion. I'm not him Usagi. I don't..."

"But I do. I love you." she replied sincerely. She was looking at him with everything she felt in her eyes and for a moment she looked so grown up, sounded so different just as if she were a princess again and he was everything.

"We may have made a mess of things but as you said things are different now. We have a chance to make it right. We don't live in different worlds with anyone telling us who we can love or marry. You can't ignore this opportunity."

"And I can't just love you because Endymion used to."

Usagi sat back straight as if he'd slapped her. She started sliding out of the booth. He'd already made up his mind about them.

Mamoru grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I don't feel anything for you, I just don't know that basing a new relationship on one that wasn't exactly what I'd call healthy is the right thing to do. You're very young and..."

"Mamoru I'm not saying we should get married and have babies right this very instant. I just don't want to pretend I don't feel anything."

"But who do you feel it for? Is it me or Endymion?"

"I don't see why..."

"I know what you're going to say but it's important; it matters. I don't want you to overlook me and think that I'm him. I'm not."

"I know. I know I'm not her either but I don't want us to go back to the way were before we had these dreams. I don't want them not to mean anything. I just want to start over, is that so wrong?"

Mamoru smiled. "No. It's not wrong. I'm still not willing to admit that fate only wanted us to fall in love all over again." Usagi frowned. "But," he continued, "I don't see why we can't start over, maybe this time we can be friends before we jump into the sack." He grinned.

"As if!" Usagi sniffed but couldn't help smiling despite her blushing. "Friends then."

Mamoru smiled.

_Queen Serenity touched her daughter's cheek growing colder by the second. They'd won. Beryl and her army were defeated, for the moment anyway. The silver crystal she held in her hand had enabled her, if not to destroy the evil that had destroyed her world, then at least to lock it away for a very long time. _

_It hardly seemed worth it. There was nothing left to save. Those that hadn't been killed had been taken by Beryl. _

_Even as she stared down at the body of her only child , only one of thousands littering the lunar landscape, her own time was running out. She'd given every fiber of her being to win the battle but there was nothing left of her world. Her people, her child, all gone. Looking at the destruction around her she doubted her granddaughter had survived._

_She despaired. What had been the point? Even locked away Beryl had won. She sat down on the cold marble slab. There had to be something, some small shred of something worth saving. _

_Not a foot away from her daughter's body, Prince Endymion lay in a pool of his own cold blood. Despite everything that had happened she'd known he'd loved her daughter and she'd appreciated it, envied it. It seemed so wrong that it should all end like this. As long as they'd been alive their love had lasted. _

_The crystal she held glowed, she looked into it as if trying to see something beyond it's faceted surface and it came to her. It didn't have to end like this. She had the will and she had the power. She rose up and focused her mind and what remained of her strength. _

_Their love didn't have to end, none of this had to end this way. The souls that lingered here were hers to command. She gathered every one, Serenity, Endymion, Minaxi, Reika, Litalya, Ammyra, every soul she could find. She'd send them to Earth, give them a new future. They'd be able to love again, to live and be happy. _

I know it's not perfect and possibly not what some of you were hoping for but I can only hope you're not too disappointed. If you are please leave the tar and feathers and rotten fruit at home and take some pity on my poor diminishing brain.

Thanks for reading.

L_AST: __She had a message for them: surrender their countries and their armies to her, or die. She almost giggled in anticipation. This was all so very exciting._

Nephrite couldn't fight the feeling that they shouldn't be here. But Endymion was determined to stay even after Beryl had departed two days ago, claiming illness. Surprisingly she hadn't seemed overly upset or surprised when Endymion decided to stay for the wedding ceremony. That bothered him but it was the least of their problems.

Perhaps Endymion needed the closure, but as far as Nephrite was concerned, no one needed the torture of watching the love of their life get married to someone else. He'd never been in love himself but he was certain he wouldn't ever do something like this.

Endymion dusted off his sleeves for the third time and Jadeite glared at him. One would think he was the one getting married given his anxiousness.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jadeite muttered. "And please don't give me that incredible speech about diplomacy."

"Fine. Because I say so," Endymion replied.

Jadeite opened his mouth to say more but a glare from Nephrite told him that, as usual, his mouth was best left closed.

The last thing they needed was to get Endymion worked up. As things were, Malachite had refused to come at all, angry about the whole situation. He and Endymion simply weren't speaking to each other and any criticism that would remind Endymion that they were acting like children would only worsen situation, particularly coming from Jadeite whose maturity level hardly put him in a position to criticize.

There was more to Nephrite's desire to be home, in familiar surroundings. He couldn't help feeling something terrible was going to happen. He'd long ago learned to tune in to the nagging chill that crept up his spine when danger was near and it was his job to make sure that Endymion was safe from whatever danger was currently sneaking up on them.

Endymion should have felt it too but he was no doubt too distracted to pay it any attention.

"Whatever is coming, it won't matter where we are," Endymion said softly. Nephrite was surprised. So the prince had felt it after all. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"How can I not? Serenity feels it, the queen feels it, and so do all the senshi. And even if I couldn't sense their fear it's hard not to feel the dread in the air. It's hard to believe there's a wedding happening here. The air is thick with imminent disaster."

"All the more reason we should be on Earth to face it," Jadeite said. "You can go if you like. I intend to stay." "She'll have her husband to protect her at the end of this day," Nephrite reminded.

"Thanks for the reminder," Endymion said stiffly, "But I think I'll stay all the same."

Rei glanced over the bowed heads of the crowd as she headed the procession that followed Serenity and Mael into the ballroom. The fact that the wedding had gone off without a hitch did nothing to calm her nerves. Her stomach was so shaky and her muscles so tight, she was convinced any moment now she'd embarrass herself and vomit right in front of everyone. Fortunately she hadn't eaten anything all day and perhaps that was the only thing keeping her stomach from revolting.

In a few moments dinner would be served and she'd be damned if she ate a single bite.

A whisper from behind her made her glance over her shoulder. "You look like someone shoved a board up your..."

"Lita!" Ami hissed in reproach.

"Well she does," Lita insisted. "If a light breeze blows her way she just might break in two."

Mina giggled and Rei turned to her left with a glare and a frown. "I don't see what's so amusing."

"You wouldn't. You have no sense of humor," Mina replied. "Or did you forget this is supposed to be a wedding not a funeral. I'm surprised you can move with your back so straight. We're supposed to be having fun remember?"

"That may be true but even you couldn't possibly be oblivious to the tension around here?"

"I was quite content to ignore it but you insist on adding to it." Mina sighed.

As they neared the main table where the rest of the royal families had already taken their places, Serenity's voice whispered through their heads.

"Will you all please be quiet! I'm trying to be dignified, and HAPPY." She smiled widely at everyone at the table, and particularly sweetyl at Mael, the very picture of married bliss.

"Sorry," they each muttered contritely but all giggled when Mael glanced at his new wife questioningly.

Serenity sighed. At least someone was smiling today. The day had gone perfectly which had amazed her as well as countless others. It would seem she hadn't been the only one convinced that she was facing disaster on her wedding day.

She wasn't exactly relieved, though she supposed she should be. Some kind of disaster would certainly have saved her from a lifetime of marriage to the man at her side; or at the very least delayed it.

"In honor of the bride and groom, I'd like to begin the festivities with a few words of wisdom..." Mael's father began loudly, rising from his position at the opposite end of the table. For a moment Serenity was quite certain he would topple over and fall face first into his plate. Perhaps he'd been enjoying a little too much wine, and perhaps she hadn't had enough, letting her imagination wander.

As it turned out, Mael's father's wisdom was only about as wise as anyone whose tongue had ever been loosened by good wine. He was effusive in his delight in her and the alliance and so proud...She was quite sure she'd forget the parts she'd actually listened to before the night was over, which was probably for the best. Her stomach clenched tightly at the reminder of the fact that she was facing a night with Mael, worst yet, many night's with Mael.

She glanced over her shoulder to the ballroom through the wide open balcony doors where dozens of people danced happily, some of the tension of the day having dissipated with the aid of copious amounts of Venusian wine and an excellent dinner followed by angelic music. Hers on the other hand seemed only to increase with the passing of time. She'd requested a moment, away from all the celebrations to be alone and catch her breath, and had taken sometime to enjoy the fresh night air outside.

Any moment now they would expect her to leave with Mael while they continued to celebrate the glorious occasion with doubtless many jokes about the pending consummation expected to happen tonight. She wasn't so certain it would however, not after she told Mael about Lili.

She'd only just made the decision. Granted, it probably wasn't fair to him to tell him now that they were married and there was little he could do without causing a great disaster, but all the same he deserved to know.

Of course, it wasn't all for him. It was simply too overwhelming to keep a secret of this magnitude for years to come. Maybe she'd even be able to spend time with her.

She looked out into the distance beyond the buildings of the capital towards the Earth and steeled herself with a fortifying breath, preparing to return to the ballroom and her husband. As she turned she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned looking out into the sky once again, her eyes widening in shock. There was something in the sky approaching quickly and growing larger and larger as it drew closer. She stumbled backwards, almost tripping over the edge of her gown.

Nothing should be approaching the city at that speed and certainly not today of all days. In the ballroom there was a momentary hush and then cries of alarm. Something was happening.

She ran into the room but no one seemed notice her as they were all loudly, and rather nervously chatting to each other about whatever news had just been delivered. All air of celebration had been abruptly stifled.

Several soldiers had entered the ballroom and were talking to her mother. She rushed over to where her mother and the other royals stood.

She couldn't get a word in to explain what she'd seen but it seemed rather pointless since it was quite obvious they were very much aware that _something_ was happening.

Everyone gathered around as Queen Serenity tried to get their attention. In a few moments only a few whispers could be heard as they all focused their attention on what was about to be said.

Queen Serenity's face was pale and she clasped her hands together simply to prevent them from shaking. Her throat seemed to close up even as she opened her mouth to speak and she cleared it before beginning.

"We just received news. The generators on Titan, Io as well as all the generators on all Neptune and Uranus's moons have been attacked. They were destroyed hours ago. We're currently unable to communicate with Mercury, Mars, and Venus. We assume those generators have been destroyed as well." Even as she said the words she questioned them, unwilling to believe it was happening.

The main source of power for all the moons and planets was in the center of all the cities, powered by countless crystals. They'd been well shielded, protected by magic and technology, but it hadn't mattered. In a matter of hours, all life in those cities would die with nothing to shield them from space or the attacking enemy.

There were horrified sounds from everyone present, followed immediately by the sobs of those who had managed to grasp the true nature of the situation. Those that remained silent were simply unable to wrap their minds around the horror of the millions who didn't die in the attack and would slowly suffocate as the very air they breathed faded away.

The sound of sirens and alarms filled the palace and the city as well as the terrified voices of those in the hallways hurrying to secure what they could.

"We are safe for the moment," Queen Serenity announced. "We are expecting an attack at any moment however."

As if to confirm a loud explosion was heard and cries of alarm rose from the crowd. I suggest you all stay here where you are safe.

"But shouldn't we evacuate?" Someone questioned.

"I'm afraid," Queen Serenity said quietly, "there is nowhere to go."

She nodded to the senshi and they all left quickly to take their posts, organizing the guards. She looked around quickly trying to find her daughter to find her close at hand by her side, Mael not far away.

"Lili. You must get her. Marila should be prepared. I had arranged to have her taken to one of the other planets but..."

Serenity nodded, tears clouding her eyes. They hadn't expected this. It was baffling how any of it could have happened. All the planets couldn't fall all at once. The plan had been dependent on there being another planet or moon to take Lili to should this moon fall to the disaster they'd been expecting.

Endymion came up behind her. He and his guard had been standing apart from everyone, unsurprised and quietly processing all that was happening. The moment the news of attack had been uttered there had been no question as to where it had come from, they'd simply known. The Serene Alliance had no enemies, no one but the people of Earth.

He'd felt guilty for a moment mostly because he was as ignorant as everyone else about the how and why of the attack. He knew, however that the burden of his guilt would have to be put aside to deal with this situation.

Serenity turned to him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lili," she whispered. "We have to get Lili somewhere safe."

"What's going on? Who's Lili?" Mael questioned.

"My daughter." Considering the situation, keeping the secret one moment longer seemed pointless.

"Our daughter," Endymion corrected."

Mael looked on the verge of passing out but decided sputtering in shock was a more dignified alternative. They both ignored him. There was more to worry about than her husbands shock.

"All the planets have fallen. There's nowhere safe," Serenity said tersely, more to herself than to anyone.

"Earth. Take her to Earth," Endymion said suddenly as the thought came to him.

Serenity simply stared. He must be out of his mind to suggest taking their daughter into enemy territory in the middle of a war.

"If the attack is coming from Earth we can be certain that they're focusing their attentions on the alliance. It's the safest place right now, more importantly, it's the only place. That cave in the mountains where we..." His voice trailed off as he was reminded of where he was and who stood close by listening and staring.

Serenity nodded, remembering. People lived nearby, simple people who might find her daughter and raise her as their own until she could come back for her. One of them would have to take her but she had a responsibility to her people to stay with them. If she were found on Earth they'd most likely kill her and lily both. Given the situation it was wise to assume Endymion wasn't any more welcome than she. Neither of them was a good choice but they'd have to risk it.

"I'll go," they both said at the same time.

"Marila should be waiting in your room with Lily," Queen Serenity said to both of them. "I told her to be ready in case of an emergency but she must be confused not knowing where to go. Go now."

Serenity turned to her mother and held her close. Just for a moment she needed to be reassured that everything would be OK. Unfortunately there was little assurance and a lot more fear. She had seen how this would end and it seemed foolish to hang on to hope. Everything she'd ever known was falling apart.

When she let go of her mother, Endymion grabbed her hand and they ran out of the ballroom into the hallway racing towards their daughter.

They heard the Lily's crying as they opened the doors and found her fussing in Marila's arms as she paced the floor nervously.

The ground shook as what sounded like a large explosion rocked the ground.

Marila approached them hurriedly, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do. I tried to leave for Venus but the transporters wouldn't work. I..."

"It's OK Marila," Serenity comforted. "We're here now."

The ground shook once more and a painting fell from the wall crashing loudly to the floor and separating from its frame. They tried to steady themselves. There were men yelling in the hallways and screaming in the distance.

"We have to go now," Endymion said and took Lily in his arms. There was no time to appreciate that he was holding his daughter for the first time.

Serenity grabbed hold of Marila and they all disappeared.

The Present

"What happened to the prince and princess?" Usagi asked, yawning but determined to stay awake to hear the rest of the story. Her grandmother had told her the story before but she always asked about them, unable to fight her childish curiosity.

"Well the prince and princess left their baby with her maid knowing she would be safe here on earth and no one knows what happened to them. I always believed they went back to the moon and defeated the evil witch with their magic powers."

"Then why didn't they come back for Lily?"

Suzuki didn't think this was the right time to explain to her granddaughter that in all likelihood the prince and princess died protecting their daughter's future.

"Maybe they couldn't find their way back. I'm sure they wanted to. They loved their daughter as much as I love you. Thats why they left her this golden pendant. Lily gave it to her daughter and her daughter gave it to her own daughter until finally your mom gave it to you." She took the moon-shaped pendant on a gold cain, Usagi had been holding as she'd been telling her the story and put it on the night stand beside the bed.

"Now it's long past time you should be asleep. Close those eyes."

It was proof of how tired Usagi was that she actually closed her eyes obediently and let her grandmother kiss her forehead. Before the lights were even turned out she was fast asleep.

"That story's a little sad for a five-year old isn't it Mom?" Ikuko questioned from the doorway of her daughter's bedroom.

"But she loves it anyway. You did too"

"Where did that story come from anyway?" Ikuko asked as they closed Usagi's door and headed down to the kitchen.

Suzzuki shrugged. "My mother told it to me and her mother to her. It's been in our family for generations. I loved it when I was a girl even though it always made me cry.

"My mother used to try to convince me it was a true story. But then I grew up and realized there couldn't possibly have been a palace on the moon; it's just too fantastical. Besides, there was just a touch too much Romeo & Juliet , forbidden lovers cliche."

"It would be romantic if it were though don't you think?

"Hmm," Suzuki appeared thoughtful. "It could be true you know. The women in our family were supposed to be powerful witches. Maybe they got their power from Princess Lily."

Ikuko gave her mother a look of disbelief. "I'm way too old to believe in that stuff so don't even try that one on me."

Suzuki grinned. "You have to admit though, it's not exactly your typical fairy tale romance. Think about it. A princess cheating on her fiancee, enrages a jealous sorceress, gets pregnant, forms a conspiracy with her mother to hide the pregnancy and the baby and deceive her husband-to-be, gets married to a man she doesn't love and her kingdom and everyone in it is ultimately destroyed and the only surviving member of the family is her illegitimate daughter?

"I have yet to come across a story exactly like it. My mother told it to me twice, the edited innocent version when I was a kid and when I was older the not so sweet version. It's just like real life, There is no clarity at the end, no happy ending, and no tying up of loose ends. We never even know what happens to the prince and princess or for that matter, their kingdom."

Ikuko thought for a moment. "It's an understood rule of all fairy tales that good is supposed to triumph over evil. What is the point of this story anyway? The prince and princess never really get together and the only reasonable conclusion is that they die fighting the evil witch and we don't even know if she was defeated."

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Suzki asked.

"Yeah. It makes me wonder why this story has been passed down through our family? It's not exactly a happy tale for children. You'd think someone would have added to it by now, and given it a nice happy ending where the princess get her true love, beats the evil witch and lives happily ever after."

"True. But it is a compelling story all the same. There's something special about it even now when I'm grown up and I know magic isn't real. Some part of me is still rooting for the prince and the princess to get together."

"Maybe they will," Ikuko said with a smile. In response to her mother's curious expression she said, "reincarnation.

"You were the one who always told me that truly great love always finds a way. And if this princess and her prince were truly in love then they will find each other. Maybe they already did."

"Of course, they'd first have to exist," Suzuki reminded with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well I've decided that they did. If only because it would make me the heir to royal blood." Both women smiled.

_They weren't coming back. It had been two days and she was running out of food and water for herself and Lily. She hadn't heard a sound from outside the cave since the prince and Princess had delivered her here. _

_Given their tearful goodbye, their daughter she shouldn't have expected them to come back but she'd held so much hope. But they had known going back might mean their deaths. _

_They were gone, she couldn't bring herself to say dead, it was too final. If they hadn't been however, they would have come back. The princess might have given up her baby for her country but she'd watched her in the last few months and the sacrifice had taken its toll. A tear ran down Marila's cheek._

_She couldn't quite understand how it could all be over just like that, so quickly. She lifted Lily and kissed the baby's forehead. They were all each other had, and the princess was now her sole responsibility. She would never let her feel like the orphan she was._

_Marila left the cave, squinting at the brightness of the sunlight. It seemed unfair with such a tragedy that the day should be so bright, so beautiful. She looked up at the sky, unable to see the moon that had been her home._

Ten Years Later

Usagi sat up in bed, her breathing coming in quick spurts. It was the same nightmare again but this time it was clearer. This time it had come closer to completion. She'd actually felt the pain, the cold, the sadness. Dreams weren't supposed to be devastating and nightmares were supposed to fade away quickly when exposed to the bright light of day.

There was a rational explanation for this. She knew a little something about dreams, emphasis on little. She'd borrowed a book on dreams from the library a while back but she had only skimmed it since the book turned out to be the perfect prop for holding up the broken bench at the foot of her bed.

What she did know however, was that dreams were the subconscious mind's way of sorting through the events of the day. Which was why a few weeks ago she'd dreamed that Naru was kissing Tom Cruise at the opening of The Last Samurai and her mother had walked up to both of them and began doing a rather embarrassing version of the Macarena.

Earlier that day her best friend Naru had been telling her that Yuu Kurosawa had kissed her when they were seven, her first and apparently last kiss, and as far as she could see perhaps, ever. Later she'd gone home and watched an entertainment news report about The Last Samurai on TV and then a music show about the worst songs ever. It all had merged into the rather disturbing dream that had her humming the Macarena all the next day.

By that same reasoning this nightmare was entirely Mamoru's fault. She'd been sitting in a booth at the arcade yesterday telling her friends how she could be the descendant of an ancient magical princess and in walked the jerk, rudely interrupting them and basically telling her she was a fuzz-brained loser for believing in some ridiculous fairy tale.

It wasn't as if she really believed it, but it was a cool story and her grandmother had just recently told her the not so kiddy version that involved sex and pregnancy and illegitimate babies. In other words, the fun version.

Of course, much to her dismay, he'd shown up in her dream playing the character of Prince Charming. Embarrassingly she hadn't protested much when he'd kissed her in the dream and worst yet, even now that she was wide awake her mind still wasn't protesting what should have been the greatest horror to befall any female with standards. Mamoru Chiba ranked on her list of all things gross, slightly above maggots and well below slime.

Furthermore, she would even have been grateful if the dream had been nothing more than a make out session with Mamoru Chiba - correction, Prince... OK she didn't know his name but it sure as hell wasn't Prince Mamoru. The idea of Mamoru Chiba being a Prince was about as palatable as beet juice, which had to be man's worst concoction yet.

The dream had been much more than that though. There had been a war or disaster of some kind and she'd been running through a hallway looking for her baby. Mamoru had been beside her. She could hear her baby crying but she couldn't remember finding her or what happened after that even though she was certain there had been more.

It was, in many ways, like the story her grandmother had told her. Her imagination had filled in the details and now they were coming to life in her dreams.

Even now, when she knew, from what her grandmother had told her, the Prince & Princess in the story had been having an affair that caused so many problems she couldn't help identifying with her. Maybe that was why she had taken on her role in the dream. What she couldn't understand however, is why she had put Mamoru Chiba of all people, in the place of the prince.

She could think of a half dozen guys better suited for the position. OK, really just one, Motoki, Mamoru's best friend and the most gorgeous, perfect, nicest man alive. To be fair, she may have to admit for the sake of having eyes in one's head that Mamoru was the better looking of the two with jet black hair, piercing eyes and a broad chest. But Motoki won out simply because he was nicer.

Mamoru didn't know the meaning of nice. In fact the nicest thing she could recall him ever saying to her was: "Congratulations on not tripping over your own two feet."

She grabbed her pillow and put it over her face and screamed into it. She had not just spent all this time thinking about Mamoru! She really needed to get a life. And he needed to get out of her head and her dreams.

She was determined. Tonight she was definitely not going to have this dream again. She wasn't sure if one could control such a thing but damnit she was going to try anyway.

She forcedly kept her mind off the subject which, as it turned out wasn't particularly difficult. Real life turned out to be far stranger than nightmares.

Today, Mamoru spoke to her. Actually spoke to her. He didn't insult her, didn't call her any creative but insulting names, didn't mock her, didn't even mention the fact that she tripped over her shoes and fell right into him. In fact, he was downright chivalrous, which indicated he must want something.

The idea that he could actually be nice had simply been too much for her brain to handle which is why when he'd righted her after her moment of awkwardness and asked if she was OK, she'd simply stared dumbfounded into his perfect face.

"I need to ask you something," he'd said, his face so serious that she was nearly convinced someone had died. She hadn't noticed before then that she was used to him smiling, teasing, being downright childish with her and it wasn't exactly how he interacted with everyone else. He was actually a pretty serious guy - as if he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders- with everyone else even Motoki.

"You want to ask _me _something?" Usagi had asked skeptically as if she didn't believe such a thing were possible.

"Yes you. I don't see anyone else, do you?" And there was the trademark sarcasm. He wasn't a pod person after all.

Usagi had glanced around, noting that several dozen people walked around them on the sidewalk. "Actually..."

He'd actually scowled at her. Which did strange things to her. The idea of him being disgruntled made her grin from ear to ear which in turn only made him scowl more.

"You know what I mean," he'd muttered. And without warning he'd grabbed her and pulled her in the direction of an outdoor cafe table with her complaining all the way.

"I can walk all by myself thank you," she'd snapped and sunk into the chair across from him.

"There is very little evidence to support that. If I hadn't been sure I'd get hurt for doing it I'd have picked you up and carried you over here just so I wouldn't have to peel you off the sidewalk."

"How sweet," she'd stated sarcastically at the time. Although, in retrospect the idea did have a certain amount of appeal. She might not enjoy her incredible clumsiness but if it led to being carried around...

"Well, what do you want?"

"Yesterday when you were talking to your friends you said something about a story your grandmother told you about a princess."

"Yes?"

"Where did the story come from?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Why?"

"Could you please stop playing the why game. You're not five anymore."

"Why?" Ok, his scowling was really getting to be scary.

Mamoru stood up in frustration, prepared to leave.

"Ok Ok. She used to tell it to me all the time when I was younger. Last week she told me the more detailed version. She says it's been in our family for years and her mother told it to her and her mother told it to her, and her mother told it to her and ..."

"I get it. Thank you," He'd interrupted.

"Now for my question. Why?"

He'd paused as if trying to decide whether to share or not. "I was curious that's all."

"You're a very bad liar, Mamoru Chiba."

Actually he was usually much better. He was slipping. He obviously needed more practice. The truth usually seemed simpler.

"It just sounded familiar that's all. Are you sure she didn't get it from a book or something?"

"I'm pretty sure. Stories like that don't come in collections of fairy tales. I've never read any fairy tales without happy endings. This story doesn't even have an ending.

"I had a dream about it last night. It was pretty scary. I was the princess and I was running down the hall trying to find my baby and ..." Usagi had trailed off realizing she was rambling and Mamoru was probably not interested in her dreams. Furthermore he wasn't exactly the person she wanted to reveal details of her personal life to.

Mamoru had looked a bit pale and stunned. "The baby was crying. And there were loud noises, like explosions..." he'd paused momentarily. "The baby was a little girl with black hair and big blue eyes. I took her from someone and she stopped crying and she was staring up at me. She was beautiful ..."

It was Usagi's turn to look stunned. She hadn't remembered that much until he'd said it and then it all had come rushing back. But that was ridiculous. They didn't have the same dream. Things like that just didn't happen.

"Ok. That's just creepy!" She announced. "Eww I'm sharing dreams with Mamoru Chiba."

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either. Especially that part where we..." He flushed red. Ok he didn't want to say that aloud. It bothered him and it would undoubtedly send her running.

The fact that he'd spent half his dream kissing - well slightly more than kissing - Usagi was disturbing enough. He didn't need to mention it to her, she was only about thirteen, which would make him almost seven years older than her and it was very wrong.

A part of him reminded him that making fun of a thirteen year old on a daily basis should also have been very wrong, but that part he ignored.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Why?"

He glared at her.

"Sorry. I'm fifteen. Why?"

"Just curious." He'd felt slightly better but not by much. "You look thirteen."

"Usagi had scowled. "I can't believe I made you the prince in my dream. You have all the charm of a snake."

"Just stating a fact. Anyways I have to go."

"Just like that? Don't you think it's a little weird that we're having the same dream?"

"Yes. Bye."

And just like that he'd left as if the conversation hadn't been very important and very very strange.

She was definitely having that dream again. After a day like today how could it be avoided?

She should have been happy that for a change she was right about something in life but when she woke up in the middle of the night clutching her middle and gasping for air she wasn't feeling particularly happy. Although there was a whole lot of relief that she wasn't dead.

She tried to remember it all before it faded. She'd been crying in her dream. She had bent over the little baby and kissed her forehead, touching her soft cheek and enjoying that unique sweet smell babies had.

A very regal Mamoru stood next to her, holding her hand tightly. He'd been crying too. He'd brought out a pendant attached to a long gold chain and told her that he'd intended to give it to her but now he put it around the baby's neck and kissed her.

It had taken every ounce of her will to leave but they'd managed it. They'd stepped away and said goodbye to their daughter leaving her with the maid who'd been taking care of her and hoping for the best.

When they'd reappeared in the palace they'd been stunned. In the time they'd been absent things had taken a definite turn for the worse and they just narrowly missed death by way of a falling slab of ceiling.

The palace was badly damaged and was still being rocked with explosions. The air was hard to breathe. It seemed thin and at the same time, thick with dust and smoke.

They'd once again been running down the hallways and came to a ballroom. To their horror the ball had turned into some kind of massacre. Well-dressed bodies littered the floor. These people had been there for a wedding and now they were all dead.

In the dream she'd recognized the faces of many people who'd meant so much to her. She couldn't recall the names now that she was awake. It was all beginning to fade and she could no longer remember why she had woken up so surprised to find herself alive.

Later that day she ran into Mamoru. Although perhaps, 'ran into' wasn't quite the term since she was waiting for him to walk into the arcade her mother complained she spent way too much time at instead of doing her homework. But Motoki worked there and it was the only opportunity to sit and appreciate the fine view. That Mamoru always ruined the moment with his insults only made forcing him to listen to her seem fair.

She practically assaulted Mamoru when he walked through the glass doors, well that's how he'd have termed it anyway. She was merely returning the favor.

She grabbed his arm, a distinctly firm bicep, and tried to drag him towards a booth.. It wasn't easy without his cooperation - which wasn't forthcoming- he outweighed her by no less than eighty pounds of muscle and was about a foot taller.

Mamoru gave in after a while and she suspected her attempt to move him had amused him. At the very least it stoked his ego.

"What do you want meatball head?" He demanded.

Usagi glared at him as if she were hoping she'd morph into Superman and burn a hole through his thick skull. It didn't work, he was back to his old self, a teasing grin plastered on his face enjoying every moment of her annoyance with the hated nickname.

Usagi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She refused to be bated. It was not her fault he was behaving like a ten-year old boy.

"Had any dreams lately?" She asked sweetly. She wasn't going to let him pretend that yesterday hadn't happened.

Mamoru's smile faded. "Yesterday was just a fluke, a coincidence. I don't remember having any dreams last night."

He really wasn't very good at this lying thing. "Well, I had a dream do you want to hear about it?"

"Not really Usagi. I have things to do and they don't include chit-chatting with you."

Usagi ignored his protest. "I was kissing a baby and I was crying. You remember her; adorable baby girl, black hair, big blue eyes, looks like me. Well turns out in my dream you gave her gold crescent moon very much like this one here.

Usagi held out her hand and Mamoru, who'd been turning to walk away before Usagi got done describing the dream he already knew all the details of, froze. In Usagi's right hand rested the same pendant he'd placed around the baby's neck in the dream.

He took it from her and examined it, running his fingers over the intricate designs in the gold metal. "It's a locket," he said quietly.

"No it isn't. I've never opened it and I don't think anyone else has either."

"It's a locket," Mamoru repeated.

There didn't appear to be a seam that indicated it could be opened and the crescent moon design was so flat it didn't appear to conceal any hidden parts. His fingers seemed to instinctively know what features in the design allowed the pieces to separate however, and after a minute of fiddling the pendant separated into equal haves that slid apart rather than opened up.

Usagi gasped. Mamoru held out the locket for her to see, equally stunned at what it held inside. It wasn't a painting of a person as he had expected but an intricate and colorful design of the earth and the moon and two locks of hair, one black and one blonde, tied together with a blue ribbon.

"This means it's all true, the story my grandmother told me. They were real, the prince and the princess."

It seemed a logical conclusion but Mamoru refused to accept that and his sarcasm was biting. "And I take it you believe there was a whole kingdom on the moon too?"

Usagi flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Hey! It's possible. It's not like there isn't evidence," she pointed at the locket. "What other explanation can there be for us having the same dream."

"We still don't have an explanation for that. Furthermore this locket could be less than a half a century old. It's not proof of a civilization on the moon or that this story is anything more than a story.

"How do you explain it then?" Usagi demanded. Mamoru's brows furrowed in frustration. "I can't. But that can't be true. It just can't."

"Well as long as you have a good reason then."

So you think this is true? If it's true then why are we the one's having the dreams? Why are you the one with the locket. Do you honestly think that any random two people could share the same dreams, the same memories? Does that make any sense to you?" Mamoru snapped. "What makes us so damn special?"

Usagi thought for a moment. "She's my great great great greater than great grandmother."

"Even if that were a reasonable explanation, what about me?" How do I fit into this? He demanded.

"I don't know, OK. What difference does it make anyway?"

Mamoru sighed and considered for a moment whether he should tell her his theory. He had been quite happy to push this whole thing from his mind and pretend a part of him didn't believe in it. He would have eventually convinced himself none of this was important.

"What?" Usagi asked looking at his face, deep in thought.

"Nothing." It was disturbing how easily she could read him. It was actually very annoying. He took great comfort in being enigmatic.

"Oh come on. Just tell me what you're thinking."

Fine, he'd tell her. Knowing her, she wouldn't quit annoying him until he did. "I think," he began slowly, that we shared a dream because we represent the prince and the princess. I think we are connected to them, that maybe, even though I find it ridiculous but if we're going to consider all possiblities..."

"Will you just get to it already?"

"I think that maybe we are the prince and princess."

Usagi was silent for a minute before she giggled.

"What's so funny."

"You're right it is ridiculous. I mean honestly, talk about egotistical you really think you're a prince? Now there's a stretch.

Mamoru scowled. "And you have a better theory? I have to admit the idea of you being a princess is a bit much. You have all the grace of a drunken moose. Besides it would mean that we..." he flushed, "you know. We had a baby, you take a guess what our relationship was like."

Usagi's face turned red hot. "There is no way, that you and me..." she couldn't finish. It was too much. "And don't you think you going a bit far with the "we".

"I didn't think about it before I said it but it feels right. I feel like, him. In that dream I was him and I was scared and..."

"I feel like I was her too, like I felt everything she felt." She was silent for a moment. "I think they died."

"Of course they died , meatball head. That was ages ago."

"I meant in the dream, you big jerk! When I woke up I felt surprised to find myself alive." She frowned. "I guess that means the story does have an ending after all. It wasn't a happy one."

"I don't know," Mamoru replied, feeling the odd urge to comfort her. "The story wasn't completely without hope. There was Lily, she survived. And it would seem she kept her history alive. It's really quite amazing the story survived this long."

"Um, what about the rest of the story. If you think the part about us as the prince and princess is true then that means you have to believe in a palace on the moon and magic too."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Mamoru responded thoughtfully. He smiled. "If you'd asked me just yesterday I would have said no or come up with a scientific theory about how it's possible we had the same dream and it was all just a coincidence, but today, I guess I believe in magic."

"Just like that?" Usagi questioned skeptically.

"Think about it. It's not just a dream we're sharing, down to the fine details. I felt like I was there. It was more than even a memory. I feel like..." he really couldn't say the rest to her. The way he felt was the very reason he hadn't wanted to talk to her in the first place.

"You feel like?" Usagi pushed.

"Never mind. Can we talk about this some other time. I have to go." He glanced at his watch trying to come with a place he had to be.

"You're such a wimp," Usagi muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a big wimp. It's not like I wasn't there too. I felt it too you know."

"But we're not the same people anymore. It doesn't matter what we felt in a dream. That life is over."

"I'm not stupid, Mamoru, no matter what you think. But I still feel the same."

"They aren't _your _feelings."

"You're the one who said you believe that we're them. Well if that's true then technically they are _my_ feelings."

"Usagi, don't be deliberately dense. Even if we are reincarnated versions of two people who died so long ago no one even remembers they existed, it doesn't mean we literally are the same people. I didn't grow up in a palace and neither did you. I was born here, in this century. We don't have a relationship or a baby, you aren't married to some Prince. We are not them. I'm sure the feelings they once had will fade, they aren't really ours. Whatever they had has been over for a very long time."

Usagi looked down at her fingers. Why did she feel so disappointed, it's not as if she really wanted him to feel that way about her. She felt as if he was breaking her heart but that was ridiculous and he was right. The feelings were strong and growing stronger it seemed by the minute, but they weren't completely hers.

He felt like an ass. It was completely unreasonable that she was heartbroken and that he felt guilty for doing it.

"Look I don't mean to hurt your feelings but think about it. It's a nice story but all that is over. We can't just pick up where they left off."

"No I guess not. But you're wrong you know. It's not over. If it were over, then why are we here, together now?"

She had him there.

"I think we had that dream for a reason."

"What would that be?" He queried.

"I don't know. But we can't just go back and pretend nothing happened."

"What else are we supposed to do? I'm not going to suddenly start pretending I'm the Prince of all Earth."

Usagi sighed in frustration. "I don't know." She was quiet for a moment. "Maybe it's fate giving us another chance."

She could see the skepticism in his expression.

"Think about it. They never got the chance to be together the way they wanted to. They loved each other so much that somehow after hundreds of years they found a way to meet again through us. That can't be a coincidence. It's huge it's..."

Before she could continue he interrupted. "You think this is an opportunity to start over. It's a bit presumptuous to think that the entire purpose of us being reincarnated is just so we can finish a love affair we started forever and a day ago."

"And let me guess, you think there's a better reason than love?"

"Not better, just more important."

"How can there be anything more important!" she snapped indignantly.

"Because we were selfish and completely self absorbed! I might not remember it all but I heard your story. We risked our lives, our kingdoms, and we lost it all."

"That wasn't our fault!"

"No? Maybe not but what we did was wrong."

"We were in love."

"And that makes it OK? I'm not sure a love like ours is really worth being reincarnated for."

"Then why are we here Endymion?"

"What did you call me?"

"Mamoru."

"No, that's not what you said. You said Endymion. I'm not him Usagi. I don't..."

"But I do. I love you." she replied sincerely. She was looking at him with everything she felt in her eyes and for a moment she looked so grown up, sounded so different just as if she were a princess again and he was everything.

"We may have made a mess of things but as you said things are different now. We have a chance to make it right. We don't live in different worlds with anyone telling us who we can love or marry. You can't ignore this opportunity."

"And I can't just love you because Endymion used to."

Usagi sat back straight as if he'd slapped her. She started sliding out of the booth. He'd already made up his mind about them.

Mamoru grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not saying I don't feel anything for you, I just don't know that basing a new relationship on one that wasn't exactly what I'd call healthy is the right thing to do. You're very young and..."

"Mamoru I'm not saying we should get married and have babies right this very instant. I just don't want to pretend I don't feel anything."

"But who do you feel it for? Is it me or Endymion?"

"I don't see why..."

"I know what you're going to say but it's important; it matters. I don't want you to overlook me and think that I'm him. I'm not."

"I know. I know I'm not her either but I don't want us to go back to the way were before we had these dreams. I don't want them not to mean anything. I just want to start over, is that so wrong?"

Mamoru smiled. "No. It's not wrong. I'm still not willing to admit that fate only wanted us to fall in love all over again." Usagi frowned. "But," he continued, "I don't see why we can't start over, maybe this time we can be friends before we jump into the sack." He grinned.

"As if!" Usagi sniffed but couldn't help smiling despite her blushing. "Friends then."

Mamoru smiled.

_Queen Serenity touched her daughter's cheek growing colder by the second. They'd won. Beryl and her army were defeated, for the moment anyway. The silver crystal she held in her hand had enabled her, if not to destroy the evil that had destroyed her world, then at least to lock it away for a very long time. _

_It hardly seemed worth it. There was nothing left to save. Those that hadn't been killed had been taken by Beryl. _

_Even as she stared down at the body of her only child , only one of thousands littering the lunar landscape, her own time was running out. She'd given every fiber of her being to win the battle but there was nothing left of her world. Her people, her child, all gone. Looking at the destruction around her she doubted her granddaughter had survived._

_She despaired. What had been the point? Even locked away Beryl had won. She sat down on the cold marble slab. There had to be something, some small shred of something worth saving. _

_Not a foot away from her daughter's body, Prince Endymion lay in a pool of his own cold blood. Despite everything that had happened she'd known he'd loved her daughter and she'd appreciated it, envied it. It seemed so wrong that it should all end like this. As long as they'd been alive their love had lasted. _

_The crystal she held glowed, she looked into it as if trying to see something beyond it's faceted surface and it came to her. It didn't have to end like this. She had the will and she had the power. She rose up and focused her mind and what remained of her strength. _

_Their love didn't have to end, none of this had to end this way. The souls that lingered here were hers to command. She gathered every one, Serenity, Endymion, Minaxi, Reika, Litalya, Ammyra, every soul she could find. She'd send them to Earth, give them a new future. They'd be able to love again, to live and be happy._

I know it's not perfect and possibly not what some of you were hoping for but I can only hope you're not too disappointed. If you are please leave the tar and feathers and rotten fruit at home and take some pity on my poor diminishing brain.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
